I'd Never Leave You
by hermoine snape
Summary: Follow the Doctor & Rose on their adventures, finding love & marriage & the bits in between. Until they are torn apart . Rose is stuck in the parallel world raising their son alone while the Doctor is on the other side trying to find away to bring his family home. The help from Donna in search for a natural crack in time & space. The help of Captain & Torchwood team & Wilf Mott!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not making any form of prophet from this fanfiction.

I'd Never Leave You

{Christmas Invasion}

Rose Tyler stood in the doorway of her bedroom watching the man that he called himself, "The Doctor," but the man that laid in her bed wasn't her Doctor. This man had brown hair, sideburns, deep brown eyes, and thin body. Her Doctor had extremely short hair, blue eyes, big ears, thin mouth and had a board frame. He had a bad boy like image, while this man had a pretty boy image. She wanted her Doctor. Not the one that laid in the bed. But then she realized that he had changed because he had saved her life. He told her that his body was dying because he had taken the Time Vortex from her. She knew it was her fault that he had changed his image. It wasn't his fault but hers.

The Doctor turned his side to side and sweat slowly fell down his brow. He groaned slightly in his self induced coma. Rose's brow frond at the sight of him. He seemed he was becoming sick. She slowly walked into the room and sat down in the chair next to the bed. She pressed the back of her hand against his forehead. She turned to the bedside table a picked up the rag that was in bowl of water. She rang it out and gently ran it across his forehead.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." whispered Rose. She ran the rag around his neck. "If I haven't looked into the heart of the TARDIS, but I couldn't leave you on your own."

The Doctor's mouth opened slightly and a gold mist left his body. Rose let her eyes follow the mist that escaped out the window. She pulled the covers over his slightly shaking body.

"Please don't die. I need you." whispered Rose his ear, and she took his hand into her own.

She laid her head down on the mattress and her heavy eyes slowly closed from exhaustion from the gaming station and the Time Vortex.

Jackie stood in the doorway of her daughter's bedroom and sighed heavily. She didn't like the idea of her traveling all space and time, but she knew Rose's life had changed when the Doctor entered it. She could tell that Rose's life had changed after she had returned from being "missing," for a year. She turned and left the room when the phone rang.

{}

"How's he doing?" Jackie asked her daughter as she handed her cup of tea.

"He's worse only one heart is beating." whispered Rose. "Mum this is all my fault." She sob.

Jackie pulled Rose into her arms. "No sweetheart it's not your fault. For once in life I'm grateful for that man. He saved your life." She gently rubbed her daughter's back.

Rose pulled back and saw the Christmas tree. "Mum is that a new tree?"

"Yea. I thought that you and Mickey had gotten it." said Jackie.

"Mum I haven't left house." said Rose. Then all of sudden the tree moved and began to spin. "Oh, you've got to be kidding. Mum come on!" She pulled Jackie and Mickey into the bedroom.

The Doctor laid in the bed unable to move. He could hear everything what was going on in the apartment. It was that his body wouldn't move, his eyes wouldn't open. He needed the TARDIS around him. He needed the strength vortex near him. He knew Rose meant well by bringing him to the apartment and to take care of him. He was so grateful for her love and care.

He willed himself to try and move. He could hear the danger coming. He could sense it if only his body would move. He needed to protect Rose.

Rose looked around the room trying to think of something. She didn't want to be killed by crazed Christmas tree. She quickly dug through the Doctor's leather jacket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. She ran over to the bed and put it into his right hand.

'_That's my smart girl.'_ He thought when he felt his screwdriver being placed in his hand.

Rose leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Help me."

The Doctor shot up from the mattress and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the tree and it stopped moving. "Remote control, but who's controlling it?" He threw back the covers and left the bedroom and out the back door tying the blue robe around his waist.

He stood on the porch and pointed the screwdriver at the Santa robots, and vanished with stream of blue lights. "Pilot fish. They were nothing but pilot fish." He sat down and reached into the pocket and pulled out a green apple. "Why is there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh that's Howard's. Sorry." said Jackie.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown." said the Doctor.

"He gets hungry." she told him.

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?"

"Sometimes." she told him.

He sank down to the ground and gasped in pain. "You woke me up to soon. I'm still regenerating. I bursting with energy," and he opened his mouth and a gold mist left his mouth. "Listen, some-something's coming," and he passed out.

"Mickey help me get him back into the bed." Rose told him.

He grabbed the man under his arms and they carried him back into Rose's bedroom. Rose and Mickey carefully laid the Doctor back down in the bed. She carefully covered him up. She brushed his brown hair from his face. She didn't won't to leave him, but she also needed to keep an eye out about his warning.

"He's not going to take you with him." said Mickey. "He's not, "Your Doctor," Rose. He's not going to wake up."

Rose narrowed her eyes. "He's given up on you. He's fallen back into that," he motioned to his sleeping form.

"Shut up Mickey and leave us alone." hissed Rose and he walked out the door.

{}

Rose and Mickey ran outside when all the windows shattered from the building. She looked up and saw a large spaceship that was in shape of a large rock. She turned to him and knew that they had to get the Doctor to the one place that was safe. The TARDIS.

The couple ran back up to the apartment. Rose and Mickey grabbed the Doctor, while Jackie got some food together and they left for the TARDIS. Rose and Mickey laid the Time Lord down on the ground he asked if she could still fly the TARDIS. She shook her head and told him that it had been wiped from her head like it was forbidden.

"See he's still not your Doctor. He doesn't care about you anymore." said Mickey.

"I told you to shut up Mickey."

Jackie entered after the couple and sat the bags down on the floor. She ran from the space ship to get the rest of the food. She turned around to see the blue box being transported up to the ship that hovered above her head.

{}

Rose opened the door after she felt it shake knowing something had ported them somewhere. She was shocked to find herself standing in front of the aliens that had appeared on the television, and she knew that they had to be controlling the people that were standing on the roof. Mickey heard Rose scream, he dropped the tea and ran out of the phone box.

"Mickey close the door!" yelled Rose.

Mickey closed the door quickly behind him, and was scarred at what stood before him. A large race of aliens. He saw the Prime Minster pull Rose into a hug remembering that they had stopped World War Three with her help.

"Rose, oh my sweet girl. Is the Doctor with you?" asked Harriet Jones, Prime Minster.

"No we're on our own." said Rose hoping he'd wake up soon.

She stood nearby Harriet listening to the man read off the translation. She tried to remember what the Doctor had said about the Shadow Proclamation in hope to bide the Doctor sometime to appear.

"I hear English. He's being translated, which means it working." said Rose, she turned her head and saw the TARDIS's doors open.

"Did you miss me?" asked the Doctor, and the Sycorax leader attacked with a whip. "You can poke someone's eye out with that," and stopped it when it hit his arm. "You just can't get a staff," and broke it across his knee. "Now, you just wait. I'm busy." He turned to the others. "Mickey hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey! It's like "This Is Your Life," Tea! That's all I needed was a good cup of tea. A superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for heating synapses." He turned to Rose and asked, "Be honest. How do I look?"

"Um, different." She told him.

"Good different, or bad different?" he asked.

"Good different. Defiantly good different." She told him with a smile. _"Very sexy different." _she thought to herself.

"Am I ginger?" He asked.

"No, you're just kind of brown." She told him motioning slightly to her own blonde hair.

"I wanted to be ginger! I've never been ginger." He whined. Rose tried her hardest not to laugh. He stepped closer to his companion. He cupped her cheek gently. "I would never leave you." He turned to Mickey, "You Mickey Smith gave up on me. Fat chance you were giving up on me! Oh that's rude. Is that type of man I am? Am I rude? And not ginger."

Rose let a giggle escape her full pink lips. The Doctor turned to her and winked. She didn't know why but she blushed at the small action.

Harriet finally broke her silence after watching the man in front of her. She asked who he was. He told her that he was the Doctor. She didn't believe him until he told her about Downing Street. The aliens didn't scare her it was thought of mother being on her own. He asked her about the election and she informed him that she had won. He smiled at the woman.

"If I might interrupt!" said the Sycorax leader.

The Doctor turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "Oh yes! Hello! Sorry, big fella."

"Who are exactly are you?" he asked.

"Well, you see that is the question." said the Doctor as he scratched behind his ear.

"I demanded to know who you are!"

"I don't know!" he yelled at the same mocking the alien. "See that's the thing. I'm the Doctor. But beyond that I just don't know. I literally don't know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Am I sexy?" He winked at Rose causing her to blush again. "Right all misery? Life and soul? Right-hand, left-hand? A gambler, a fighter, a coward, a traitor, a lair, a nervous wreak? I mean judging by evidence I've got a gob." He noticed the orb. "And how am I going to react when I see this? A great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hm? Hold on, what's feeding it? And what have we got here? Blood?" He stuck his finger in it and tasted it. "Yep, definitely blood. Human blood. A positive. With just a dash of iron. But that means... blood control! Blood control! Aw! I haven't seen blood control for years! You're controlling all the A positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never ever, ever be pressed, I just want to do this—" and he slammed his hand down on the button releasing all the people from their dazed state.

The Doctor explained why they wouldn't jump because of the person will that could not be completely controlled by power of suggestion that it was only voodoo. The leader telling him that form of blood was their only first form of conquest. The Doctor ran over and grabbed a sword and challenged the leader for the planet.

Rose watched on holding onto the blue robe that the Doctor had tossed to her. She hoped nothing bad would happen to him, because she didn't want to loose him. She thought she nearly lost him earlier that day, and it scarred her more then she ever thought possible.

He ran over to wall and pressed a button and went outside on top of the ship. Rose quickly behind him quietly cheering him on while the others didn't really know what to think. She knew from what she seeing he could truly hold his own. Rose's eyes widen when she saw the strange looking alien cut his hand off.

The Sycorax watched the Doctor's hand grow back. "Witchcraft.

"Time Lord." said the Doctor and Rose them him another sword and he quickly caught it and twisted his wrist swinging it around. "You know this new hand is a fightin' hand," and swung the sword at the Sycorax.

Rose let a small smile cross her face when the Doctor disarmed the Sycorax leader and told him to his command to leave and never return. He turned and walked over to Rose, and slipped the blue robe back over the pajamas. They made their way back into the ship. He found a Satsuma in the pocket. He told her about getting all kinds of presents and at the bottom of it was one old stinking Satsuma. He heard the leader run up and he threw it at the yellow button, and told her he was a no second chances man.

Once he entered the ship he told the Scycox to tell them to inform the others that the Earth was defend. The Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Harriet along with the TARDIS portal back down to earth.

The Doctor looked up at the ship and watched it slowly leave, but just as it got out of sight he saw red beams shoot up and hit the ship killing the entire alien race. He turned to Harriet stunned at her actions. She told him that he come and go and that earth needed protection from alien threats.

{}

The Doctor and Rose walked outside followed by Mickey and Jackie and they looked up at the sky. He told them that it was spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. Rose looked over at the Doctor with slightly sad eyes.

"And what about you? What are you going to do next?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Well... back to the TARDIS. Same old life.

"On your own?" She said not wanting to actually leave him alone.

"Why? Don't you want to come?"

"Well yeah."

The Doctor asked, "Do you though?"

"Yeah." She said with a smile.

"Well I just thought... 'cause I changed." said the Time Lord slightly nervous.

Rose looked over at him and said, "Yeah, I thought 'cause you changed you might not want me anymore."

The Doctor smiled and said "Oh I'd love you to come."

"Okay!" said Rose excitedly.

Mickey looked at Rose sadly and said, "You're never going to stay, are you?"

Rose couldn't help but fell a little sorry but she had to live her life. "There's just so much out there. So much to see. I've got to."

Mickey said, "Yeah.

Jackie looked over at the couple. "Well I reckon you're mad, the pair of ya. It's like you go lookin' for trouble."

The Doctor turned to Jackie and smiled, "Trouble's just the bits in between! It's all waiting out there, Jackie. And it's brand new to me. All those planets, creatures and horizons—I haven't seen them yet. Not with these eyes. And it is gonna be... Fantastic."

The Doctor held out his hand and wiggled his fingers and Rose took his hand into her own. She couldn't help but notice how well their hands fitted together. She looked over and smiled brightly at her Doctor.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter One.

AN: Chapter will be my own.


	2. Chapter 2

{Bits In Between}

The Doctor stood at the controls thinking about how Rose was taking his new appearance and his new personality. He had done it all for her. He had thought about the type of man that would and could love her as she needed or wanted to be loved. He cared about Rose Tyler more then any of his other companions. She had seen the best and worst of him.

"A quid for your thoughts." said Rose as she entered the control room.

He turned his head and smiled at the beautiful blonde that had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. He smiled gently at her. "I was just thinking about how things have changed over our time together." Rose leaned back against the control panel and her brow frond slightly. "Oh Rose it isn't like that at all! It's I'm the same man you know that, but I'm also a whole different person. I'm getting to know myself again just like you're getting to know me again." She nodded. "So where do you want to go?"

"What about a museum?" asked Rose.

He smiled. "A museum it is!" said the Doctor and he ran around pushing buttons and pulling leavers. He propped his foot up on the controls and pushed a button down as he pushed down the button on the left. Rose held onto the panel as the TARDIS spun through the Time Vortex.

The TARDIS shook and landed rather bumpily onto the ground shaking her passengers. Rose smiled at the Doctor at his new attire. He wore brown suit with blue pinstripes and a tie with a pair of sneakers. He slipped on his long tan ankle length coat that he told her he had gotten from Janice Joplin.

He pulled opened the door and they stepped out the 1950's blue police public phone box. He turned and locked the door behind him. "They'll think it's part of the museum. Let's go." He took her hand and they walked through the crowd.

The Doctor stopped at several pieces. "Wrong. Wrong." He said pointing several artifacts. "Very wrong that's Egyptian not Aztec." He ran over to a glass case happy tp see the centuries old vase. "Oh one of mine!"

Rose walked over to the Doctor and stood beside and looked into the glass case. It was beautiful white clay water pitcher with circle writing in fine detail.

"It's beautiful. What do the symbols mean? I've seen several of them around the TARDIS."

"It's Gallifreyan writing. I had designed it for King Tut's wife as a wedding present. Oh look they got the era right! Smart humans."

"You knew him well. I mean King Tut?"

The Doctor smiled, "I knew him very well. He was a good king and very smart man." He grabbed Rose's hand and they went to different part of the museum.

Rose couldn't help but laugh each time he told her that the pieces were in the wrong the era or that the years were not correct. She found it rather funny and in some ways rude.

He held out her hand and skipped through the art gallery pointing out the small details that he told each artist to add. He spun around when they reached the statue part of the museum.

"I love this part of the gallery." He told her and grabbed her hand jerking her along to get there quicker.

"Doctor you're acting like a kid in a toy section of a market store." said Rose with a giggle.

"Oh goody the Roman area!" He said and bounced on the heels of his feet. "I like toys. Toys are fun. You can fly an airplane, bounce on bouncy balls. Oh! Oh and you can skip a skipping rope. Or play football! I love football! We'll have to go to a game! Can we? Can we? Please!"

She laughed, "Yes we can go to a football game."

He smile at his companion and turned his attention back to the statues.

Rose smiled brightly at her Doctor. She had to admit to herself this version himself was more spunky and carefree, but she would hate to see the On Coming Storm in this personality. She knew it was going to strong and strike fear in those that crossed him.

"I like this one." said Rose looking at it carefully.

The statue was of a woman her hair pulled back in a bun at the nape of her neck with a small head dress that held it in place. Then her face was finally detailed that was extremely life like with detailed to her hands that held flowers and the roman styled dress detailed even down to the smallest crease in the dress.

"Doctor." said Rose trying to get his attention from looking at a statue of a naked man. "Doctor."

He turned and walked over the few steps. He slipped on his square shaped "Brainy Glasses," he studied it carefully. "It looks a great deal like you Rose." He looked at the information about the statue. "The image of this beautiful woman was found in a lovely garden in the center of red roses. It is rumored that the man who did the sculpture loved the young woman for which is easily shown by the greatest of detail. A small engraving at the base is a slight reminder of the man that loved her with such endearment that will forever be remembered within this statue of a beautiful rose."

"Does it tell you what was engraved on the base of the statue?" asked Rose.

The Doctor squatted down until he could get a closer looked at the base of the words. He didn't want to read it from the information slot.

_This is a Rose so well in beauty that no man can imagine for each petal is beautiful_ _in tiniest of crease. A Rose of loving hearts that beats for only one. A lonely man for which she gave each beat of her hearts in with so sacrificed her life for love only to return even more beautiful of each petal of her Rose. The man designed her in the greatest of detail as a reminder of her beauty that only beat for his hearts alone. A statue of his forever loving Rose. _

The Doctor's hearts stopped when caught the tiniest of the information between the sentences. "Hearts, lonely man, return and forever, loving Rose." Then he saw his name written in Gallifreyan, that no-one would know thinking it was only a design. The Doctor stood up turned around and removed his glasses. He stuck them inside his breast pocket.

"Doctor are you all right?" asked Rose noticing how his face went slightly pale.

"I'm always all right." he told her holding out his hand. She smiled and took it. "Onward to another place."

Rose knew right then something was wrong, because his body stiffened slightly. She smiled and nodded her head. She knew not to bring it up what was brothering him because he would never tell her. Rose squeezed his hand gently, and they left the museum. The Doctor knew they would have to go to Rome sooner or later because it was after all set in stone. His Stone Rose.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think.

_Read "The Stone Rose," from BBC books you'll love it. I know I did!_


	3. Chapter 3

{New Earth}

The Doctor and Rose step out of the TARDIS and they looked around them wondering what adventure this planet held for them.

"Welcome to New Earth." said the Doctor with a bright smile.

New Earth was located in the M87 galaxy. It was chosen for colonisation because it had had an orbit, size, atmosphere and terrain similar to Earth. New Earth had at least two large moons or planets in its vicinity, visible in the sky. Apple Grass grew on the planet.

Landmarks of New Earth included New New York, which was actually the fifteenth New York, and the New New York Hospital, a hospital run by the Sisters of Plenitude. There was also a New Atlantic and a New New Jersey somewhere on the planet.

"I just want to say traveling with you, I love it." said Rose holding onto his arm.

The Doctor smiled, "Me too."

"What's that smell?"

The Time Lord bent down and picked a piece for grass. "Apple Grass."

"Apple Grass." She repeated with a smile.

He grabbed her hand and they ran from the TARDIS. They stopped on top of a hill, and spread his jacket down on the ground, and they laid down looking up at the flying cars.

Rose couldn't help but notice how much he had changed and she realized that along the way she had fallen in the love with the Time Lord. She had fallen for him in his ninth personality, but she couldn't help but fall for him harder in his new body and personality.

He pulled out his physic paper and flipped it open. "It seems someone wants to see me, and it's at Ward 46." He stood up and helped Rose to her feet, and ran down the hill to the hospital.

{}

They walked into the hospital and the doors closed behind them. The Doctor looked around the area.

"Not exactly NHS." said Rose.

"No little shop." said the Doctor nearly whining. "I like little shops."

"I thought with this far into the future they'd have a cure for everything." said Rose.

"The human race moves on, but so do the virus. It's an on going war." He told her walking up to a lift.

Rose looked and noticed that the nurses were all cats. "They're cats."

"Now don't stare. How do they think you look, all pink and yellow." he told her.

They the Doctor stepped into the lift, but the door closed before Rose could get inside it. She told him she'd get the next one.

"Look out for the disinfected!" yelled the Doctor.

"The what?!" she yelled.

"The disinfected! Oh never mind." he said as he smiled and ran his fingers through his hair as if it was a shower.

Rose screamed out of shock at being sprayed. She blocked the liquid from her face. She gave up and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair as a dryer ran over her body. The lift stopped and she stepped out it. She quickly noticed that she wasn't on Ward 46.

{}

Rose stood in front of the last person or thing she didn't ever wanted to see. Cassandra, she was flat and looked a trampoline. She wondered what she was doing down in the basement of the hospital.

Rose found herself trapped and found herself suppressed into her mind. She knew Cassandra had taken over her body. She didn't know how, but she had to find the Doctor. She was glad that Cassandra wanted to find him. Because then she knew that he would know something was very wrong about Rose Tyler.

{}

The Doctor walked down Ward 46 and saw the Face of Boe remembering he had met him when he took Rose to see the end of the world. He realized that he was dying. He squatted down until he was eye level with the alien that looked like a wrinkled tan sun in a large glass jar.

"I'm here." said the Doctor gently placing his hand on the jar.

He turned and listened to Novice Hame tell him the legend about the Face of Boe. He had lived for thousands of years and some that said millions, and that he would tell his last greatest secret to a lonely traveler like himself. But it was only a legend. Once the story had ended the Doctor looked around and noticed that Rose hadn't made it to Ward 46.

{}

The Doctor found Rose but he could tell something was wrong. That the woman that stood before him wasn't his pink and yellow human. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed at Rose.

"Who are you and what have you done to Rose?" asked the Doctor.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "The last human."

"Cassandra?" said the Doctor shocked now understanding why she was acting so strangely. It wasn't Rose.

"Come on," and they ran from the ICU that they had found that humans were being used as lab rats to care for others. They had to find away to save them.

{}

The Doctor turned to Rose and pointed his screwdriver at the blonde. "Give her back to me." he said forcefully after they had healed all the humans that had been held in cells.

"But I have nowhere else to go." said Cassandra.

"It's not my problem. Now give her back to me. You're suppressing Rose."

Cassandra left Rose's body and entered Chips, who was only a half life and was willing to do anything for his mistresses.

The Doctor quickly caught Rose before she hit the floor.

"Hello." said Rose with a smile.

"Hello." he said in return. He let her go. "Easy Rose," and quickly caught her again.

She looked up into a pair of deep brown eyes and smiled. She could tell how relieved he was to have her. She was grateful to be back.

The Doctor and Rose took Chip to be at the one place that held a happy memory for Cassandra. They left her knowing that they at lest did something nice before he died.

{}

Rose sat down in the captain's chair watching the Doctor run around pressing buttons and pulling leavers. The TARIDS jerked slightly sending them into the Time Vortex.

He turned around and noticed how quiet his companion was at the moment. The Doctor knelt down until he was eye level with her.

"She was so lonely." whispered Rose. "I think she wanted to find happiness again."

He placed his hand gently under her chin and made her look at him. "This wasn't your fault Rose. She was suppressing you. She had done something that-" he took a deep breathe and continued, "I don't know what I would do if something had happened to you." he smiled gently at her, "You're my pink and yellow human," and he kissed her forehead and stood to his full height.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

{Bits In Between}

The Doctor ran from the control room when heard screams from down the hall. He quickly stopped in front of Rose's door and pushed it open to find her kicking and screaming in sleep. He ran over to the bed and shook gently.

"Rose wake up. Wake up. Wake up sweetheart." he told her.

Rose screamed and shot up from the mattress, and the Doctor pulled her into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and her body shook with silent sobs.

"It's all right Rose. It's only a bad dream." He told her gently and ran his fingers through her hair. "What happened?"

Rose shook her head and held onto his suit jacket as he held her close. "Metal men telling me that I will be deleted."

The Doctor's body stiffened. He knew that they were. They were Cybermen. He rocked her side to side. "What else happened?"

Rose laid her head sideways to listen to his hearts beat against his chest. She closed her eyes. "I was captured and you couldn't get to me. They were holding you back. Something about a place called "Torchwood."

He bent his head down and kissed her gently on the top of the head and held her closer to him. He sighed heavily and realized that he hadn't gotten all of the Time Vortex from her body like he thought. He would have to look into it. He felt her breathing even out. He looked down an saw she had fallen back to sleep. He slowly lowered her down on the mattress. He pulled the covers back over her sleeping form and he rose from the bed.

The Doctor pulled out his stethoscope put the earpieces in his ears. He huffed on the round piece and carefully stuck it under her shirt. He found her heart beat on the left side. Then he moved it over to the right side and found another heart beat. He closed his eyes and pulled it out from under her shirt. He quietly left the bedroom closing the door behind him.

{}

The Doctor rested his hands on the control panel of the TARDIS in thought. He knew that his peoples' bodies didn't change over night. It was from being contently exposed to the Time Vortex. He realized that Rose's body had been altered by her looking into the Heart of TARDIS. It got him wondering if she was a Time Lady. It was a very good possibility.

"Ole girl what has happened to Rose?" whispered the Doctor as he stroked the console gently.

The only thing he received was a flashing light to the response of his question. He sighed heavily and pulled up a nearby leaver.

{}

Rose bounced off the last step and fully into the control room. She heard tinkering down below. She smiled and walked over to railing and leaned forward slightly and found the Doctor working on the controls.

"Morning!" said Rose brightly.

The Doctor looked up and smile, "Morning!" He turned his attention back to the wires that were in his hands. "Ouch!" He nearly yelled when the TARDIS shocked him. "I guess she's telling me to leave her wires alone."

"Then I'd do as she says unless you want to get zapped." said Rose with a laugh and skipped over to a coral railing and wrapped her arms around it. "You don't need a fixing this morning do you girl?" asked Rose gently rubbing the coral beam. The TARDIS flashed her lights gently. "See, I told you!"

The Doctor walked up the steps and tripped landing on the floor. "Ouch! Ok, ok I get it. You don't want me to tinker this morning." he hopped on one leg while rubbing his left knee. "Ok I give up. I can't win an argument when you two gang up on me. I'm out numbered by two women!" He touched the leaver only to get zapped. "Ouch! You are touchy today."

Rose smiled and walked up to the Doctor and took his left hand into her. She gently ran her fingers over the red marks that the TARDIS left behind.

The Doctor hissed, Owww. Oww." He said at the small burns.

"You're such a big baby." said Rose.

"No I'm not! It burns." whined the Time Lord.

Rose lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed his slightly burned fingers. "There is that better?" She asked.

"Ah, ah," He said dumbly and shook his head, "I mean yea."

She slowly let go of his hand and kissed his forehead. She smiled skipped her way over to the captain's chair and flopped down on the bouncy seat. She watched the Doctor look at his fingers. He shook his head and looked over at the blonde.

"How about the toy store? You told me we could go to the toy store!"

Rose laughed, "Ok to the story store!"

The Doctor pulled down a leaver and said, "Allons-y!"

{}

The couple stepped out of the TARDIS, and the Doctor beamed at the large store. "This is the largest planet of toys!"

Rose looked around and saw millions of toys that were serrated by the items. The bears were one part of the store while the games were on the other. They were all dived by girls and boys toys.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and pulled away from the time machine. She couldn't help but let out a large laugh when she realized how much of a big kid he was at heart.

"Scooters!" yelled the Doctor and quickly grabbed one. "Come on."

Rose smiled when she saw a bike instead and she quickly got on it and chased after the Doctor. He looked back and stuck out his tongue and turned the corner.

"Yippee a race track! I'll raced you!" said the Doctor with huge smile.

Rose quickly passed the Time Lord and stuck out her tongue. "You've got to catch me first!"

He smiled when he finally saw the finish line. He quickly passed Rose and ran cross the finish line beating the blonde. The Doctor jumped off the scooter and gave a bow to Rose as she got off the bike.

"You are the winner!" said machine behind the Doctor. "Pick a toy!"

He bounced over to the shelf and looked at all the toys. He smiled a choose yellow teddy bear with brown eyes holding a red rose. He turned around and smiled.

"This is for you." said the Doctor holding it out of his companion.

Rose smiled and took the bear from the Doctor. "Thank you!" She kissed his cheek and hugged the bear. "We need find you a toy!" She held out her hand. He smiled and clasped his around hers.

"Oh I know!" he said happily and they ran down the ales of toys.

The couple stopped in front of a big life size bowling pens and ball. "You get inside it while the other player pushes you! Come on let's get it. It will be fun!"

Rose could only laugh as she watched the Doctor grabbed a large box that contained the bowling items, and they ran their way back to the TARDIS with their toys in hand.

{}

Rose sat on the floor in an empty large room watching the Doctor step up his large bowling pins. She laughed when the pens kept on falling down on top of him. He slowly stepped back and admired his handy work.

"Rose get inside the ball!" said the Doctor bouncing on his feet.

She sat her teddy bear down on the floor and crawled into the ball. He closed it and pushed the ball down the alley listening to Rose squeal as she rolled down knocking the pens down in one roll.

Rose got out of the ball slightly dizzy. "That was fun! My turn!" She turned and fixed the pens and rolled the ball down next to the Doctor. "Get inside, look out you'll get dizzy!"

He smiled and quickly got into the ball. Rose smiled, her tongue between her teeth and she pushed the ball. She laughed hearing him scream as he rolled down the alley. Rose knocked down three pins.

"I get to roll again Doctor!" said Rose and rolled him back and pushed the ball again only knocking over one.

"I'm getting very dizzy!" said the Doctor as he rolled back down the ale knocking over the rest of pens.

Rose watched in amusement as he got out of the ball only to fall down onto the floor. She busted out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter when he tried to stand up only to fall back down onto the ground.

The Doctor rolled over onto his back and laughed daring not to move until the room stopped spinning. Rose crawled over and laid down next the man and smiled. It had been awhile since had been bowling, but human bowling was a good laugh.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

{Tooth and Claw}

The Doctor happily walked around the control room of the TARDIS telling Rose about Ian Durry and the Blockheads number one hit in 1979. Rose joked about him being a punk. He stunned her slightly about wanting to take her to see them in concert, and they decided on Sheffield England in 1979. The Doctor shifted the TARIDS in the Time Vortex and they were off for Sheffield.

The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and quickly found themselves held at gun point by several guards on horse back. He looked around and noticed they nowhere near 1979.

"1879. Same difference." said the Doctor.

"You will explained yourselves and this half naked girl." said the guard.

"Are we in Scotland?" asked the Doctor with their hands raised.

"How can you be that ignorant of that?" asked the guard.

"Oh, I'm little dazed and confused. I've been chasing after this wee naked child over hill and over dale. I'nt right, your timorous beastie." said the Doctor in fluent Scottish accent.

"Och! Ah! I've been oot and aboot." said Rose trying to do a Scottish accent with not much luck.

"No don't do that." he told her slightly nudging her.

"Hoots mon." She said trying again.

"No, really. Don't do that." He told her.

The Doctor asked the guard if he could show him his papers. The guard nodded his head, and the Doctor pulled out his physic paper to the man. He leaned over and read the information. When a lady in a coach told them to approach.

The Doctor and Rose walked up the carriage, and he introduced her to Queen Victoria, the Untied Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. The Queen took the Doctor's information and it informed her that he was her protector. He was stunned slightly at what the information told the queen. The couple followed the carriage on foot. '

"I can't believe we just met Queen Victoria!" said Rose.

"I know."

"I want to hear her say, "We are not amused." I bet you five quid. I can get her to say it." said Rose.

"Well, if I gamble on that it'd be abuse of my privilege as a traveler in time." he told her.

"Ten quid?" said Rose.

The Doctor looked over at her in amusement and said, "Done."

{}

The queen's party made it to the Torchwood Estate. The Doctor couldn't help but notice Rose tense up slightly. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He figured she remembered the nightmare she had not too long ago.

"Are you all right?" He whispered in his companion's ear.

Rose only nodded her head. The Doctor listened closely at Sir Robert. He could tell something wasn't quite right. Something was going on, but he couldn't put his finger quite on it. He could tell that queen didn't catch his slight warning about not being at the estate.

{}

The Doctor and Rose followed Queen Victoria and Sir Robert up the stairs and into a large room where a huge telescope was located. The Time Lord looked the item that was called the "Endeavor." He looked through the eye piece and noticed it had too many prisms to be a telescope.

The Queen interrupted the Doctor's examination by telling them that they would dine at seven and for Rose to find some clothes. She was tired of looking at her nakedness, and they left the room.

The group gathered around the large table while Rose remained upstairs looking at all the gowns. Sir Robert told them a story about a wolf that roamed the woods. The Doctor let a small smile of insert cross his face. Then he looked around wondering where Rose had gone off to, he knew it didn't take that long to get changed, and he excused himself to go in search for her.

{}

Rose looked around after she came to from being knocked out. She was chained to a wall. She saw a creature she knew that wasn't from Earth. She told him that their was a man called The Doctor," that could help. She jumped back when he transformed into a werewolf. The Doctor stormed into the room.

"Where hell have you been?" snapped Rose.

The Doctor walked up to the cadge and looked at the wolf. "You are beautiful."

"Doctor what do we do?" asked Rose.

He smiled and turned to the blonde. He took her hand, "We run!" and they ran from the dungeons.

{}

The group entered the large library. The Doctor looked around the room wondering why the wolf wasn't entering it. He slipped on his glasses and looked at it carefully. He licked it telling them that mistletoe was embedded into the wood. The werewolf was made to believe that he was allergic to it.

Queen Victoria pulled out a large diamond that she was taking to jewelers to get re-cut saying that her late husband didn't think the shine wasn't just right. She told them that the Diamond was Koh-I-norr. The Doctor asked to see the diamond. The Queen slowly handed it over to the man.

The Doctor lowered his glasses slightly and looked at it carefully.

"Koh-I-norr?" said Rose.

"The greatest diamond in the world," explained the Doctor.

"Good thing my Mum isn't here she'd beat the wolf with her bare hands for that thing." said Rose, and the Doctor threw the diamond back to the queen.

"And she'd win." said the Doctor. What if this house—it's a trap for you, mum?"

Queen Victoria said, "Obviously."

"At least that's what the wolf intended. But what if there's a trap inside the trap?" said the Doctor.

Queen Victoria said strongly, "Explain yourself, Doctor."

The Time Lord paced the library trying to get all the information together, and started to ramble off his information to the group. He ruffled his hair with his hands. He stopped and looked at them.

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories, they dared to imagine all this was true. They planned against it, laying the real trap not for you, but for the wolf."

They quickly left the room and up the stairs dodging the wolf as they made their way back up the endeavor. He now understand the reason behind the large telescope.

They reached the room and the Doctor took the diamond from the queen and used it against the wolf by using the shine of the diamond and the source of the moon that destroyed the wolf, but not before it bit Queen Victoria. She told the Doctor and Rose it was only a cut.

{}

They now all stood outside the Torchwood Estate. The Doctor and Rose were both kneeling front of Queen Victoria. She held a sword in her hand, and she knighted the Doctor and Rose and exiled them from the empire and to never return. She told them that she found it not right to consult with the stars and find it fun, and that she was not amused. She watched the couple leave her presence.

"I suggested an institute to keep an eye on these strange occurrences and if the Doctor was to show himself that Torchwood would be waiting." said Queen Victoria.

{}

Rose smiled at the Doctor as they made their way back to the TARDIS discussing the out come of Queen Victoria and her family. They found out what their blood disease actually was. They were werewolves. The TARDIS vanished from Scotland.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 6

{The Bits In Between}

The TARIDS materialized in Rome, and he pulled opened the blue door and smiled, "Welcome to Rome!" said the Doctor happily.

Rose stepped out of the TARIDS dressed in a beautiful Roman gown, her blonde hair pulled back in a low bun with a headdress holding it in place. She didn't know why but she felt like dressing up for this adventure.

"Wow!" said Rose looking at the ancient round buildings that would be crumbling down in the future.

He smiled and took her hand into his own, and they made their way through the town. Rose stopped at several small stands and picked up some fruit and ate it as they looked around.

The Doctor stopped and watched a man work on a sculpture of a Roman solder. He stepped up closer and motioned for Rose to come closer. She couldn't believe the detail of it.

The subculture saw Rose and he smiled, "Yes, you are lovely. You'd make a wonderful model."

"No thank you sir, we're only passing through." said the Doctor and held out his hand to her. "We don't have the time."

"It will only take a few days. Besides I believe it is the lady's choice." he told him.

Rose took the Doctor's hand into her own. "No thank you, just a the Doctor told you we are only passing through."

"Very well." he told the couple. "If you do change your mind my name is Gutsiest."

The Doctor looked at the man hard. He didn't like the feel that the Roman was giving off. He didn't like the way he was looking at Rose.

"Come on." whispered the Doctor and they walked away.

"He gave me the creeps." said Rose with a slight shiver.

The Doctor kissed the temple of her forehead and they continued their way down through the market.

Rose walked over to a small jewelry stand and looked at the bracelets while the Doctor looked at the pottery nearby. Rose didn't have time to scream before a hand went over her mouth, and she was drug away from the market.

The Doctor walked over to the stand were he knew Rose had been at but didn't see her anywhere in the market. He turned to the woman.

"Have you seen a woman this high," said the Doctor motioning with his hand. "She has blonde hair that was pulled back in bun? Really pretty bright brown eyes."

"Yes sir, she was well, taken sir by two men. They went that way." said the woman.

"Thank you!" said the Doctor just before he was out of sight the woman called him. He walked back over. "Yes."

"Sir the men that took her very strange. They leave the village and those they take never return, but a few days later they turn with very detailed sculptures. It might sound strange but I think their actually using the people. Think they are inside the clay."

"Oh heavens." said the Doctor, "Thank you!" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and press the button in hope to track her DNA and ran through the village his tan coat blowing after him.

{}

Rose groaned at the pounding in her head. She blinked a couple of times only to find herself in small cell. She stood up and looked around, and she saw another woman.

"Hey where am I?" asked Rose to a young woman that had long black hair, fare skin, brown eyes and wore a torn dress.

"Shh, be quiet unless you want him to come back." she told her.

"What's your name?"

"Abigail, I've been for three weeks. I'm not the only one that's been here. The others are gone."

"Don't worry I have a friend his name's the Doctor. He can get us out. He'll find me. He always does, and we'll get you out too." said Rose. "We have to wait."

{}

The Doctor reached a small farming community, and he looked around and noticed all the townspeople were scarred. He stopped and asked questions about others that could have possibly gone missing. He learned that eight young girls and several men had been taken from the village.

"I haven't seen my daughter in three weeks Doctor." said Vince Partus. "Her name is Abigail. I think who ever took my daughter took your Rose."

"Where does this man live?" asked the Doctor.

"Somewhere far from town."

"Here you must eat. It's getting dark and getting lost will not bring back your wife." said Christa Partus and sat some food down in front of him at the table. "You can rest here for the night.

"Oh Rose isn't my wife. She's a really good friend of mine." said the Doctor.

"Do you know how it feels to loose a child Doctor?" asked the man.

"Oh yes, I do. The pain never truly goes away." whispered the Doctor. "But my children were not taken like Abi has been taken."

"How did you loose them?" asked Christa.

The Doctor shook his head and quietly ate his supper and asked more questions about their daughter trying to find out much as possible of hoping to catch those that took her. Because knowing Rose she was in great danger.

{}

Gustiest stood in front of a large boiling pot of hot clay. He stirred it with a large wooden spoon. He knew melting the clay and then pouring it slowly over the people with get their image embed into the liquid and once it harden some it would be easy to mold to their figures. He turned to a young man that was lean and had a handsome face.

"Now, this will only hurt for a moment." he told the man.

"No, please don't."

The artist slowly poured the hot clay over the man. He smiled as the clay covered the man. He set to work on his latest statue that would bring in more money.

{}

Rose paced the cell waiting for the Doctor to save her. She stopped when she heard keys. She narrowed her eyes at the man that had taken her from the market.

"You're going to be sorry you ever took me from the market. You have made a very bad mistake. The Doctor will come for me. He would never leave me!" yelled Rose at the man who was unlocking the cell.

He yanked Rose from the cell and she didn't come along quietly. She struggled to break free. Until she was knocked out by a cloth that was covered in a sleeping draught.

{}

Rose slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She standing outside dressed in a heavy suit of armor. She was unable to move. She saw a large pot that was over a roaring fire.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Rose. It remaindered too much of the movie, "The House of Wax," this is so stupid." She struggled to move but the armor was far too heavy.

Gustiest walked over to Rose and adjusted the helmet. "You must be still. I can afford you to mess me up."

"You're going to sorry you took me!" yelled Rose. "Doctor! Help! Doctor help."

{}

The Doctor sat on a horse next to Vince. He couldn't blame him wanting to help find his daughter. He took a deep and closed his eyes. He knew Rose had two hearts and got him wondering if there was any form of telepathic connection between them. She had a link to the TARDIS from her looking into the Time Vortex.

'_Doctor help! Doctor!'_ He heard her scream in his mind. _"Doctor help!'_ Then he heard her scream out in pain.

"This way! Ha!" said the Doctor slightly kicking the horse and ran off to the south and Vince followed not too far behind.

{}

"Please stop no more." sobbed Rose as the brush slowly went up her arm covering it in hot clay.

"Precious Doctor will never find you, and you will bring in so much money for me." he told the young woman.

"You don't know him like I do. He always comes for me." said Rose narrowing her eyes at the man.

Rose shifted her neck in hope to stop the wax from raising above her lips. She couldn't help but let the tears fall, she knew he was coming for her. He had told her he would never leave her, and she knew that promise was true.

The Doctor jumped off the horse. He drew back his arm and his fist made contact with the Gustiest face making him stumble backward.

"I can't breathe." gasped Rose as the clay was hardening over her chest.

He pulled his sonic screwdriver out and cracked the hardening clay and quickly pulled her out of the bucket that she was held in. the Doctor quickly removed the armor from her throwing it down on the ground.

"It's all right Rose. I've got you." He whispered and kissed her forehead holding her close. "I've got you."

Vince came out of the cell area with his daughter his arm wrapped around her waist. He told the Doctor that he found no one else was being held in the cells.

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Rose looking down at the man on the ground.

"We tie him up and take to town for a trial." Vince told her. "Come let's get them back."

The Doctor nodded and they left the house with the artist in tow. He looked down at Rose, who he had in his arms. He kissed her brow and held her close. He had cut it close this time around. He had nearly lost her to hot clay. He knew he would have to come back to do her statue. He would do it in the way he saw her. As his Rose.

{}

The Doctor watched Rose sleep in her bed on the TARDIS. He quietly closed the door behind him, and he made his way to console and typed in the cordites far enough back were no one would catch him as he made the statue.

The TARDIS landed and he stepped out of the phone booth and over to the clay and he to craft statue of Rose. He smiled and cut every crease of the dress she had worn that day.

After several days and stepped back and looked at his work. He smiled. It was every bit of Rose. The most beautiful creature that he had ever seen. He moved it to the garden of roses were it would be found and placed in the museum.

He entered the TARDIS and it vanished from Rome and back to the museum. He needed to tell Rose that it was he who made the statue all those years ago.

{}

"Doctor what are we doing back here?" asked Rose as they made their way through the Roman statues.

"I need to show you this and tell you something very important." He told her as they stopped at the statue that Rose loved so much.

"You brought me back to see the statue."

"Rose read the engraving and look between the lines. You noticed the detail of finely its made." said the Doctor.

She nodded and squatted down and careful read the engraving.

_This is a Rose so well in beauty that no man can imagine for each petal is beautiful_ _in tiniest of crease. A Rose of loving hearts that beats for only one. A lonely man for which she gave each beat of her hearts in with so sacrificed her life for love only to return even more beautiful of each petal of her Rose. The man designed her in the greatest of detail as a reminder of her beauty that only beat for his hearts alone. A statue of his forever loving Rose. _

The Doctor stood back with his hands inside his pockets. Rose stood up and turned around and faced the Time Lord.

"I made the statue Rose." said the Doctor gently. "You saw the Gallifreyan writing that's my name, no one can read it. They will think it's artist's picture of their name."

She walked up slowly to the Doctor, "I have two hearts?" He nodded his head. She took a deep breath, "Am I a like you? Am I a Time Lord?"

"I truly don't know but when I read the engraving once we were back at the TARDIS I checked, and you have two hearts." said the Doctor.

Rose looked back at the statue, '_Loving his Rose,'_ popped into her head. She looked at him and several tears fell down her cheeks.

"Do you love me?" whispered Rose. "Please Doctor for once let me know how you feel." She let a sob leave her throat, "I-I love you."

The Doctor smiled at the blonde and he stepped closer to her. He cradled her face gently with his hands. "I love you Rose Tyler. You are my beautiful Rose."

He slowly lowered his head and filled the gap between them. He kissed her ever so gently, but held a promise to her. He pulled back and smiled gently. Rose grabbed his suit and slammed his lips gently onto his, and deepened the kiss ignoring the stares from the other visitors.

He pulled back breathing heavily. "To the TARDIS?"

"To the TARDIS." said Rose and they left the museum hand in hand.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think chapter 6!


	7. Chapter 7

{High School Reunion}

The Doctor entered classroom dressed in his normal brown, blue pinstripe suit with a tie and a pair of black sneakers wearing his square shape, "Brainy Glass," and he sat his briefcase down on the desk.

He and Rose had gotten a call from Mickey saying that there was strange things going on at Deffery High School that needed to be looking into, but unknown to the Doctor and Rose he had actually only called to see Rose not for them to find out what was going in school.

"Every body seated comfortably. Good let us begin." said the Doctor and he began to ask the students about physics. He was stunned to find that one young boy answered each question in a book like text.

He knew quickly that Mickey was right about the kids, something was going on with the children. He didn't like it when children were being used for anything. It angered him greatly.

After morning classes they had a break for lunch. The Doctor smiled at Rose, who was working in the kitchen. She looked at him evilly. He knew she hated it that's what made it so amusing to him. He knew once they were done with their investigating she'd never let him forget it. As for now it was worth it.

He sat down at long table and study the students as he ate his lunch. He noticed how well behaved they were. He knew normal kids would be talking loudly and mess would be on the floor for the kitchen staff to clean up.

He saw Rose walked up to him. "This is a very well behaved place. I would be rather be slapping off hoodies. Happy slapping off hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping off hoddies with ASBOs and ringtones." said the Doctor happy with himself. "Yea? Yea? Oh, yea don't tell me I don't fit in."

"We've been here for two weeks." whispered Rose. She motioned down to her outfit. "This is me dinner lady."

"I'll have the crumble." he told her.

"I'm so going to kill you." she told him holding in a laugh.

The Doctor threw her a wink just before she walked away back to the kitchen. He sat back and watched the students carefully. He poked a chip with his fork and studied it carefully. It didn't taste right and he sat it back down on his plate.

{}

Rose stood behind several shelves watching the other dinner ladies wearing gloves and face masks bringing in a large barrel. One of the dinner ladies warned them not to spill a drop, and this got Rose wondering what was inside the barrel.

She was interrupted by her phone, she quickly picked up before the other ladies heard it. Mickey informed her about a massive UFO sighting around the area. Then he informed that he couldn't get any other information because it was being blocked by Torchwood. Rose told him that all the staff had been replaced three months ago with new personnel. As they spoke the barrel tipped over spilling it on one of the dinner ladies. She quickly hung up on Mickey to call for an ambulance. One of the ladies told her she was fine even though she heard painfully screaming from inside the side room. Rose looked down and saw golden substance leaking out of the barrel. She knew she would have to inform the Doctor about it once she got the chance.

{}

Headmaster Finch walked down the hall with Sarah Jane Smith, who was going by Elizabeth Sladen to get information about the school strange school records. The Headmaster opened the door to the staff lounge he introduced her to the staff and told them that she was writing a profile about him for the Sunday Times, and that it would be a good idea to get a prospective from trenches. He excused himself and closed the door behind him.

"Hello," said walking up to the Doctor.

He smiled, "Oh, I should think so."

"And you are?" she asked.

"John Smith," said the Doctor introducing himself.

"John Smith. I use to have friend that went by that name."

The Doctor smiled, "Well, it's a very common name."

"He was a very uncommon man. Nice to meet you." said Sarah Jane.

"Nice to meet you. Yes, very nice. More then nice. Brilliant." he said as he watched her walk away from him.

{}

Meanwhile in math class Mr. Wagner watched the students work at their computers at top speed as a green box on the screen swirled around in alien symbols and numbers. All but one kid roamed the halls knowing something was going with his fellow students but didn't know what to do to help.

{}

Later on that night, Sarah Jane climb through the window hope to explore even though the Doctor, Rose and Mickey were already in the school. The Doctor sent Mickey to search in the math classrooms.

He watched Mickey walk down the hall. He grabbed Rose's arm gently and pulled her in closer. "Be careful," and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"One more." She told him, and kissed her one more time before she hurried off to the kitchen to get an sample of the oil.

But unknown to the couple Mickey stood down the hall and watched the couple share a kiss. He turned on his heels angry that Rose chose an alien over him once again.

{}

Sarah Jane stood in front of the Finch's office trying to break in, when she noticed she was being watched. She quickly ducked into a storage cabinet where she found the TARDIS. Bewildered she backed out of the storage room to head for the gym, and she saw, "John Smith," wearing his long tan coat.

He stepped forward and said, "Hello Sarah Jane."

She looked at the man in front of her slightly stunned, "It's you…Doctor? Oh my God it's you, isn't it? You've regenerated."

The Doctor replied, "Half a dozen times since we've last met."

She looked at him from his spiky brown hair, sideburns, deep brown eyes, freckled cheeks to his brown, blue pinstripe suit and sneakers.

"You look…incredible."

"So do you." he told her.

Sarah Jane shook her head. "I got old. What are you doing here?"

"Well, UFO sightings, school gets record breaking scores. I couldn't resists. And you?" he asked.

"The same." They looked at each other and shared a laugh. "I though you died. I waited for you, and you never came back. I thought you died."

"I lived. Everyone else died." he told her gravely.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah Jane slightly puzzled.

"Everyone died." he told her again.

"I don't believe it's you." They heard a scream. "Now I believe you."

"Rose," said the Doctor and ran down the hall. He knew that wasn't her scream but that was the first thing that went to brain.

The Doctor and Sarah Jane ran down the hall, and they ran into Rose. He quickly pulled her into his arms.

"You all right?" he asked. Rose nodded and he quickly kissed her on forehead and took her hand and continued their way down the hall.

The trio found Mickey in storage closet with vacuumed sucked rats. The Doctor made a crack joke at Mickey screaming like girl and seeing him in a dress and pigtails. Sarah Jane telling them they were for biology, and Rose informed her that the schools didn't use rats anymore.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Rose taking the Doctor's hand.

He took it and gave it a gentle squeeze. He lifted her hand and pressed his lips against her soft flesh. "Sarah Jane meet Rose Tyler. Rose meet Sarah Jane. She use to travel with me." He saw her raised a brow at the older woman. He took aside and cradled her face gently with his hands. "Listen to me Rose Tyler, just because Sarah Jane traveled with me doesn't mean I don't love you. I can spend the rest of my life with you, and you can spend the rest yours with me. Love, the TARDIS gave you two hearts for a reason. You saved my life after the war Rose. I was hard and you saved me from myself. And the universe help me I can't nor will I spend another day without you Rose Marion Tyler."

"Yea?" said Rose.

The Doctor smiled, "Yea. I love you and don't you ever doubt that. I will never leave you," and lowered his head and gently captured her lips with his own. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers, "We have a mystery solve." He grabbed her hand and jerked it slightly causing her to laugh.

Sarah Jane looked at the Doctor and Rose wondering what was going on. He never got involved with his companions. They came close but never did he say he loved any of them. It got her wondering what was so different about Rose Tyler. And what did he mean the TARDIS gave her two hearts? She would have to find out. If he could spend his life with her and she made him happy then she wasn't going to stand in his way of happiness.

As they continued down the hall to Finch's office Rose told them that she use to think that the teachers use to sleep in the school. The Doctor unlocked the door and they looked up and saw bat-like creatures hang on the ceiling. Mickey reframed himself from screaming and ran from the school. The Doctor looked over at Rose muffled a laugh not to wake the bat creatures. Sarah Jane followed the couple out of the school.

Sarah Jane led the group to her car and opened the back and the Doctor smile. It was a rusty metal dog with side of panel missing.

"K-9! Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith meet K-9 mark III to be precise." said the Doctor happily.

"Why does he look so…disco?" asked Rose.

"Oy! Listen in the year five thousand this was cutting edge. What happened to him?" asked the Doctor.

"Just one day-nothing." said Sarah Jane.

"Well, didn't you try to get him repaired?" asked the Time Lord.

"It's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro. Besides the technology in him could change the face of human science. I couldn't show him to anyone." said Sarah Jane.

"Oo, what has the nasty lady done to you?" asked the Doctor cooing as he scratched the medal ear.

"Can you stop petting the medal dog for a moment we have work to do." said Rose and turned to Sarah Jane and smiled, "Beside maybe the Doctor can fix him."

The Doctor smiled at the dog one more time and closed the trunk. They got into the car and drove to a nearby dinner to process the oil that Rose had found.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 7!


	8. Chapter 8

{High School Reunion Part II}

The Doctor sat K-9 down on a table and Sarah Jane sat down in the booth while Rose order a thing chips. She paid for them and sat down with Mickey and watched the couple work. She figured it would be nice to give the two old friends some space to chat, and what he told her in the hall of the school she wasn't worried about him.

"So, what's going on with you Rose? I don't hold anything against her at all. She must be very special for you to admit you love her." said Sarah Jane.

The Doctor shifted the wires and held his sonic screwdriver to them slowly fixing K-9. "There was a war on Gallifrey and everyone died." He told her. "I caused it. I made it happen." He looked at the woman next to him. "When I met Rose I was hard and made for war." He grabbed another wire and sonic it together. "Rose broke down those walls." He looked over at the blonde and threw he quick wink and went back to work. "It was on the Gaming Station known as Bad Wolf,"

"Bad Wolf? I remember seeing that painted everywhere and even hearing it on the radio at one point." said Sarah Jane.

"I had sent Rose home. I tricked her into the TARIDS and sent her home because it was far too dangerous. The explosion would kill me, and I wanted her to live." He pointed the blue light at the main frame. "But oh my Rose is so stubborn. She ripped open the console of the TARIDS and looked into the Time Vortex and TARIDS looked into her, and it let her fly the TARIDS back to me. She is, "Bad Wolf," she created herself. She had left message all throughout space and time to lead her back to me. She destroyed the Daleks and the Emperor and brought back a good friend of ours, Jack, back to life" He took a deep breath, "The Time Vortex was killing her. I had to take it out of her. My body died and here I am like this."

Sarah Jane looked over at Rose and turned back to the Time Lord. "You said something about Rose having two hearts. She is a Time Lady?"

"I don't know if she'll regenerate, but my people didn't turn out the way we are over night. It was being exposed the Time Vortex over the years, and it so happened to Rose. She'd been traveling with for nearly over a year before she ripped open the TARDIS, and that doubled maybe tripled her exposure."

Meanwhile at Mickey and Rose's table…

"He doesn't love you Rose." said Mickey. "He's only doing it to make that Sarah Jane woman jealous. Look how cozy they are over there. Laughing talking of old trips."

Rose narrowed her eyes. She stood up and drew back her arm and her hand made contact with his face. She leaned forward and whispered, "Don't you dare. You don't know the Doctor like I do," and she shoved him hard and Rose walked up to the couple.

"Hiss, wow remind me not to get behind one of your slaps." said the Doctor, who had seen it coming when he saw her face turn red with anger. Rose walk up to the couple. "Ooo, we're back in business!" He dug through his bigger inside jacket pocket and pulled out small bottle Rose had gotten from the kitchen.

"I wouldn't touch it. The dinner lady got all scorched." said Rose, as she watched him opened the lid and stuck his finger inside it.

"I'm no dinner lady and I often don't say that," said the Doctor and rubbed the oil on the pink rubber dot and closed the lid.

Mickey slowly walked up to the trio. Rose cut him a look to kill, and turned their attention to K-9. He told them it was Krillitane oil. The Doctor explained that Krillitanes were a composite species who took the best physical parts of the other species to conquer, and the reason why he didn't recognize them was because they had looked different the last time he saw them, and then realized they were doing something to the children. They quickly packed up K-9 and left the dinner.

{}

The next morning the Doctor, Rose and Sarah Jane got of the car determined to get the children out of harms away and to figure out why the Krillitanes were on Earth.

The Doctor turned to the door and said, "Don't forget to leave the window the open a crack," and threw Mickey the keys.

"What? He's a medal dog?" asked Mickey.

"I didn't mean for him." said the Doctor walking away from the car. He took Rose's hand, "Mickey can be such an idiot." He looked at Rose and said in amusement, "Hey Mickey the Idiot! No wonder I gave him the nickname!"

"You're being rude." said Rose. Sarah Jane looked on with amusement they matched well.

He scratched behind his ear. "You know it really is hard to break. I did question if I was rude on Christmas Day. But then I didn't know who I was. We still have of yet to get to Barcelona. I mean crashing the TARDIS is never a good thing. She gets angry when I do that. She burned me last time." He held out his hand, "See look she left a scar! I'm her pilot and she leaves me with a scar! Can you believe that!"

Rose covered his mouth her hand. "Hush you." She quickly pulled her hand back with a squeal when he licked her hand. "Don't do that!"

"Be careful," said the Doctor and gave Rose a quick kiss. He turned to Sarah Jane, "Be careful."

"You be careful." the women said at once.

Sarah Jane smiled and they entered the school. Sarah Jane gave Rose's hand a gently squeeze and they walked down the corridors to find out what the computers held that they needed the children for.

{}

The Doctor stood in the swimming pool gym with Finch telling the Time Lord by their new forms of bats and that the human form was nothing but morphed illusion. He was Krillitaine that his brothers were Lassar, and he tried to get the Doctor see that they were the same, but he could see were he and the Doctor were different but tried to convince him anyway. Flich still didn't give the Doctor his plans. The Doctor gave him one warning and that was not as merciful then he was in his youth. Finch told him the next time he saw him he would join them.

{}

"I know how tense it can be to travel with Doctor." said Sarah Jane as she was trying to get the computer to turned on.

"I'm fine really. It's not too much. I love traveling with the Doctor. Maybe it got too much for you." said Rose. "Oh come on work." She slapped the computer.

"I've seen things you would never dream of." said Sarah Jane.

"Try me." said Rose turning around to face the older woman.

"Mummies!

"I've met ghosts!

"Robots! Lots of Robots!" yelled Sarah Jane.

"Slitheen. In Downing Street."

"Daleks!"

"Meet the Emperor!" Rose snapped back.

"Gasmask zombies!"

"Anti-matter monsters!"

"Real living dinosaurs!" said Sarah Jane.

"Real living werewolf!"

"The Lockness Monster."

"Really?" said Rose.

Sarah Jane laughed and shook her head and sat down in one of the chairs. "Look at us fighting over the Doctor, but you're the one that has captured his hearts. Haven't you Rose?"

She blushed slightly and turned back in trying to find away to turn on the computer.

"Does the Doctor still stroke the TARDIS?" asked Sarah Jane.

Rose laughed, "Yes, and it like do you two want to be alone!"

The women bust out into a laughing fit and the Doctor walked into the room. They looked at him and laughed harder.

"What?" asked the Doctor.

Rose grabbed onto the computer screen and laughed hard. The Doctor grabbed the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the mainframe trying to get the information he needed. When the women got their laughing under control they were trying to help the Doctor.

"Is that program?" asked Sarah Jane.

"Yes. They're trying to break the code of the universe. Rose get the kids out!" yelled the Doctor.

"Right," and she ran out of the room.

{}

Mickey sat in the car trying to figure out what to do. The tin dog wasn't helping he kept on repeating himself saying, "We are in the car." He looked at the keys and smiled. He told Kenny the kid that was in the doorway to move. Mickey quickly turned the car and put it into drive and ran through the glass door. He quickly got out of the car to help the Doctor and Rose. He might not like the idea of them together, but kids needed help.

Mickey busted into a classroom and found the kids glued to the computer screens. He tried to get their attention but nothing worked. He ran over to the major breaker and yanked it from the wall. He told them to run out of the school, and they quickly did as they were told knowing the Doctor had a plan and he didn't want to get caught in the middle of it.

{}

The Doctor, Rose and Sarah Jane drew out the brother Lassen into the kitchen were a trap was waiting with K-9. He pushed Sarah Jane out of the kitchen and they ran out of school. The school exploded. She buried her face into the Doctor's chest when she knew K-9 was gone. He looked down and rubbed her back gently.

The Doctor looked around all the children were safe and the code of universe remained hidden. He knew no one should have that much power over anything. He looked over at Rose and smiled at her.

{}

The TARDIS materialized in the local park. The Doctor stood leaning against the old blue phone box. He smiled at Sarah Jane. "You could come with us." said the Doctor wrapping his arm around Rose's waist.

"No, I can't do it anymore." said Sarah Jane. "Besides you've got Rose. You're good for each other. It's time I stopped waiting for you and live my own life. Could you say it just this one time."

The Doctor stepped forward, "Goodbye. Goodbye my Sarah Jane," and he pulled her into a hug lifting her up off her feet. He sat her back down.

"If you need me you come and find me." Sarah Jane told Rose.

Rose smiled and pulled her into a hug. "You take care of yourself," and the couple stepped into the TARDIS.

"Do you mind if I come?" asked Mickey.

Rose looked over at the Doctor. He gave her slightly nod. "Sure, but if you say what you said in the dinner. I don't care if we're on some distant planet you're staying there." Mickey nodded his head.

"All right then off we go." said the Doctor and pulled up a nearby leaver, "Allons-y!"

{}

The TARDIS slowly vanished from sight and Sarah Jane smiled when she saw K-9. "He replaced you with a whole new model."

"Affirmative." said the dog.

"Let's go home." said Sarah Jane and they walked down the sidewalk through the park.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 8!


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: This chapter contains sexual content read at own steamy risk.

{The Bits In Between}

Rose quietly crept down the hall and stopped at the last door on the right. She ran her fingers over the Doctor's symbols that were on his door. She remember the same symbols were on the statue in the museum. She knocked gently on the door. She didn't have to wait for long for it to open. The Doctor took her hand, and she stepped over the threshold, and he closed the door behind her.

Rose looked around the room. It was amazing with a large four post bed and large dressers. She looked up and saw the ceiling was made of glass that showed the stars as they drifted through space.

The Doctor walked up behind Rose and ran his hands up and down her arms. He kissed her neck. She moaned and tilled her head to the side. He ran his hands down the curves of her waist. He had to admit to himself that she had lost a good bit of her baby weight that had lingered to now a curved slimming waist. She wasn't too skinny or over weight. She was perfect to him.

Rose turned around and faced the Doctor and he lifted her shirt over her head. He smiled at her. She had firmed rounded breast with perky pink nipples a curved waist that still slightly covered by long pajama pants. She took his hands and pushed them down to her ankles. She stepped out of them. He ran his hands up her tight legs and stopped a her trimmed womanhood. He ran his hand over her folds. He kissed her stomach and ran his hands up the curves of her waist. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"You're beautiful Rose just like every petal." whispered the Doctor in her ear.

Rose moved her hands and pushed down his striped pajama pants. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside. She stepped back and looked at her Doctor. He saw thin with a lean muscular frame tight abs and long extremely tight calves from all the running. He had a thick slightly long manhood.

Rose stepped forward and smiled, "Love the running."

The Doctor laughed and swept Rose up into his arms. "Love the running,"" and he laid her down in the middle of the bed.

He sat down at the end and ran his hand over her body memorizing every inch of her body. He kissed and sucked on her breasts and captured her lips with his own. The Doctor pulled back and ran his fingers down her face memorizing her face. He kissed her neck leaving loving bites.

Rose pushed the Doctor onto the mattress and ran her hands up and down his body. She did the same to him wanting to memorize every inch of his body. He ran his hands up and down her back moaning at the feel of her mouth on his body. It had been centuries since a woman touched him. Rose smiled when she felt his body shutter.

The Doctor flipped Rose onto the mattress and laid between her legs. She moaned when she felt his cock against her inner thigh. He gently ran his fingers over her forehead.

"You know that I told you I'm telepathic." said the Doctor. Rose nodded, "You are too. We're linked that was how I found you in Rome."

"I am?" she said shocked.

"I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry." He said and kissed her brow.

"It's ok. What about you being telepathic having me in your bed do with anything?"

The Doctor's brown eyes shined. "If we join minds the pleasure of us being together will be even that much greater. The choice is yours. It won't hurt. I promise. Whatever you don't want me to see image a door and I won't enter it."

Rose ran her fingers through his hair making it stick up more then normal. "Yes. Let's do it. I want our first time to be special."

The Doctor smiled and placed his fingertips against her temples and entered Rose's mind, and he kissed her passionately. He lowered his hand slowly moving his hand in and out working her until she was ready for him.

"Oh Doctor." moaned Rose at the feel of his hand.

Rose could see many doors that were shut with tight locks. She figured those were of his home, family and the war. She couldn't blame him for not wanting her to know. She saw his older forms and companions. She knew they were all in nothing but a friendly form.

The Doctor smiled and brushed away several fallen tears and kissed her gently. He knew she had seen how much he loved her that was one of the reasons he wanted her to share his mind. He needed to show her how much he loved her that the three words could not show. His grandfather told him, "Don't tell me you love me, show me you love me," and that's what he was doing.

The Doctor slowly slid deep inside her womanhood. Rose gasped at the feel of him inside her body and mind. He slowly moved inside her their eyes never leaving each others.

"Rose you're so beautiful." he whispered as he moved inside her body.

He saw that she wasn't holding anything back from him. She was showing him everything and most importantly how much she loved him. He smiled when he saw that she wanted to marry him.

"Yes, my beautiful Rose." he said, "Yes," and he captured her lips with his own.

A sob left her mouth and their bodies shook with passion that they felt for each other. He gently linked their hands together and he put them above her head. He moved in and out of her body. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the moans and dance that was performed since the beginning of time.

The Doctor shifted Rose until they were on their knees and held her close their bodies moving as one. He reached over to the mantle and grabbed his tie and wrapped it around her left hand and he took the other end and wrapped it around his left hand. He grabbed her waist with his right hand keeping their bodies joined.

"Do you Rose Marion Tyler give your consent to be my wife?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes." whispered Rose. '

"I Kasterborous Gallifrey Soulious give you Rose Marion Tyler my name and to be your husband." said the Doctor. He leaned forward, "tell no one my name."

Rose nodded tearfully and he gently captured her lips with his own. He slowly laid her down on the mattress knowing that their union was strongest in universe from the way it was performed, their bodies joined as one even in mind.

{}

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes and propped his elbow on the pillow and rested his cheek in his hand. He ran his free hand up and down Rose's spine. He reached over and picked up his blue tie and smiled. It had his and Rose's name written in Gallifreyan. He leaned forward and sat the tie down on table. He kissed his wife's bare shoulder. He watched as the lights in the TARDIS slowly brightened showing her passengers it was time to get up.

"Shh," said the Doctor placing his finger over his lips for her to deem her lights.

The TARIDS hummed slightly and deemed her lights for just a little while longer. The Doctor smiled and snuggled deep into the cover and pulled Rose into his arms.

After another hour the TARIDS slowly brighten her lights and her passengers began to stir. She didn't want Mickey the Idiot catching her Wolf leave her Thief's bed. She smirked, not yet anyway.

{}

The Doctor ran around the controls pushing buttons and flipping switches. He bent over and picked up a rubber hammer and hit the side of the console.

"Oy settle in right." The Doctor told the stubborn cork that was popping out of the side.

"He's mad!" yelled Mickey.

The TARIDS deemed her lights in anger and shifted making him fall down to the floor.

"Yep that's me. I'm a mad man in box! Ha!"

Rose smiled and walked over to the Doctor. "You forgot one," and she turned the shinny ball next to the typewriter. She threw her husband a wink.

"What did you do?" asked the Doctor, just as he was swung against the controls.

Rose grabbed onto the controls as the TARDIS began to spin rapidly. "I didn't do anything!

"You touched the round shinny thingy!" yelled the Doctor.

He reached over to his right grabbed the shinny ball. He propped his left foot up and held down the leaver. He groaned and knocked the leaver to right with his left hand stopping the TARDIS from spinning.

"I've told you don't touch that one! She goes into spin mode!" said the Doctor.

"I like spin mode!" Rose yelled back.

The Doctor hopped on his left leg and nearly fell to the floor. He straighten his suit and smiled. "That was fun. What's next?"

"Anything! I want to see something besides the inside of this thing." said Mickey.

The TARDIS flashed her lights and quickly deemed them and threw Mickey to the floor.

"Better look out. The TARDIS has a temper." said the Doctor and pulled a leaver and sparks flew, "Here we go!"

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the fluff of Chapter 9!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I'm going to hold to strong to, "The Girl In The Fireplace," but make my own little changes. I hope you like them!

{The Girl In The Fireplace}

"We're under attack. There are creatures-I don't even think they are human." said King Louis. "We can't stop them."

"The clock is broken. He is coming." said Reinette.

"Did you hear what I said?" asked the King.

Reinette looked at her lover, "Listen to me. There is a man coming to Versailles. He has watched over me my whole life, and he will not desert me tonight."

"What are you talking about? What man?" he asked.

Reinette took King Louis's hands into her own. "The only man-save you-I have ever loved."

{3,000 Years Later}

The Doctor, Rose and Mickey step of the TARIDS and found themselves on a spaceship. The Doctor and Rose quickly notice something wasn't quite right, but Mickey on the other hand wasn't paying attention of the surroundings. He was happy he got a spaceship on his first go around.

"I saw the end of the world." whispered Rose in the Doctor's ear.

"Then we had chips." he said with a smile.

"That was our first date. You still owe me chips." said Rose nudging him in the side.

"We're on a spaceship and you're talking about chips!" said Mickey not believing what he was hearing.

"I want chips." said Rose.

The Time Lord leaned forward and whispered, "I'll take you to the best place for chips in the universe. This time I'll pay. Right now let's look around this spaceship!" He grabbed Rose's hand they walked around the area.

"Looks kind of abandon. Is anyone on board?" asked Rose.

The Doctor walked over to the screen memory base put on his glasses, "Good question," pulled out his sonic screwdriver and ran over it, "No life readings on board, but nothing dangerous. Know what I'll do a quick scan. In case there is anything dangerous," and ran his screwdriver around the room.

The Doctor removed his glasses and stuck them inside his pocket along with his screwdriver. They walked around the ship.

"Dear me, we've got some cowboys up in here a lot of repair work." said the Doctor looking at all the damage. "This damage is massive!"

"Where are the crew?" asked Rose looking at the damage on the wall of the ship.

"Good question. No life readings on board." said the Doctor.

She looked around in thought. "Well we're in deep space. They can't just nip out of a fag."

"Nope. Checked all the smoking pods." said the Doctor.

He took Rose's hand and they examined the room more carefully. They looked at each other when they saw very out of date fireplace. They knelt down in front of it to get a good look.

"Monsieur, Madame what are you doing in my fireplace?"

"Oh…that… just a routine-"

"fire check." said Rose finishing the Doctor's answer. "What is your name?"

"Reinette."

"Can you tell what year it is?" asked the Doctor.

"Of course I can. It's Seventeen hundred and twenty-seven" answered the young girl.

"Right. Lovely. One of my favorites. August is rubbish though."

"Better stay indoors." said Rose. "Goodnight Reinette."

"Goodnight Madame, Monsieur," and she left the fireplace.

The Doctor and Rose stood up both in thought, wondering why a ship held a 18 century fireplace. The snapped out of the thoughts by Mickey.

"I thought you said this was the 51st century." said Mickey.

"I did, and it seems that this place has a lot of energy that could bust a hole in the universe."

"It needs a power source." whispered Rose looking over at the fireplace. "I think we just found our hyberlink."

"What?" asked Mickey.

"A temporal hyperlink. I just didn't want to say "Magic Door," said the Doctor. He winked at Rose knowing she was sharing his thoughts.

"You're starting sound like him." said Mickey.

Rose raised a brow at her ex-boyfriend even though he thought they were still couple. She looked over at the Doctor and saw him holding in his laughter. She nudged him in the side not to laugh.

"Well, go on. I know you want to go and good luck at the, "Magic Door," said Rose. She jerked her head towards the fireplace. "I'll be fine."

The Doctor smiled like it was Christmas day. She knew him far too well, and since their union last night it was even that much stronger. Oh how he loved that woman. He ran over the fireplace and searched the side for a switch.

"Ha gotch'a!" said the Doctor and fireplace turned leaving Rose and Mickey alone on the spaceship.

"He's left you again Rose." said Mickey.

"Oh shut up Mickey. He'll be back. I trust the Doctor with my life." snapped Rose knowing her husband would never leave her.

{}

"Hello Reinette!" said the Doctor happily.

"Monsieur how did you get into my room?" asked the small girl.

The Doctor scratched behind his ear. "Oh, just another fire check."

"Are you here about my broken clock?" asked Reinette looking up at it.

The Doctor frowned slightly. "Why are you afraid of a clock?

"They give me nightmares." she told him.

He stepped forward and got down on his knees to look under the bed. He jumped back slightly when he saw something under the bed. The Doctor moved back onto his knees looking over her shoulder.

"Don't turn around Reinette." he told her gently.

"What is Monsieur?" asked the girl who sat on her bed.

"You've been scanning her brain." said the Doctor. "Why are you scanning a young child's brain?"

"She is incomplete." said the robot dressed in 18 century attire.

"It's just a nightmare. Everyone has nightmares. Even monsters under the bed have nightmares." said the Doctor.

Reinette turned around and gasped at what she saw. She turned back to the Doctor. He gently stroked her forehead trying sooth her fear away.

"It's all right. I want let them harm you. Remember it's only nightmare." he whispered gently and he looked to the thing behind the girl. "Even things from under the bed have nightmares," and he ran to the fireplace after the creatures were gone.

"Who are the monsters afraid of?" she asked.

The Doctor pulled the leaver of the fireplace. He said with a smile. "Me!" and the fireplace turned around going back into the ship.

{}

Rose slowly back away when she saw robot thing with a gray wig and wore a clown like mask. She had noticed it had teleported from its last location onto the ship.

The Doctor stepped away from the fireplace and quickly grabbed a item from a nearby shelf. He pressed button and ice like substance came out of freezing it.

"Brilliant! An ice gun!" said Mickey.

The Doctor said, "A fire extinguisher," and he threw it to Mickey. He turned to the frozen masked figured and knocked off the wig and mask. He slipped on his glasses. "You are beautiful! You are gorgeous!" He said looking at the clear head that contained a clock-like brain. "I would hate to dismantle you."

Rose stepped forward and got a good looked at the clock. She gently touched it as she looked at carefully. "A lot of work went into this. I mean look at it's tiny parts making it move."

"This is what's giving Reinette nightmares. The clock on her mantle was broken." Rose's brow frowned. "It's been scanning her brain."

"But why scan a little girl's brain Doctor?" asked Rose ignoring Mickey all together.

"Good question."

"Well, go find out." said Rose.

The Doctor gently ran his thumb over her cheek and gave her a gentle kiss silencing telling her he'd be back soon. "Be careful." He told Rose before he vanished by a turn of the fireplace.

Rose grabbed a extinguisher gun from the rack. "Well, come on let's take a look around." She told Mickey. She rolled her eyes, "Oh please you think I stand around and do nothing while the Doctor does everything. Oh get over yourself Mickey!" She turned and walked away from the man.

"Wait for me!" yelled Mickey, ran after Rose not wanting to be alone.

{}

The Doctor stepped off the harp just as an older Reinette entered the bedroom. He was stunned at what he saw. He apparently was later in her life then he thought.

"I thought it customary for one to have an imaginary friend in one's childhood. I must congratulate on your persistence."

"Reinette, my have you grown." said the Doctor.

"And you do not appear you have aged a single a day. That is tremendously impolite of you." She told the Time Lord.

"I'm much older then I appear I can assure you."

Reinette stepped closer to the Doctor. "You seem like flesh and blood, but reason tells me you can not be real."

"Oh, you never want to listen to reason." He told her.

She smiled and stepped closer. "Then that is good to know," and she leaned in closer to him.

The Doctor gently grabbed her arms and pulled her back at arms length. "I'm a married man Reinette, and will betray her even with a kiss from a very lovely woman as yourself."

"She's the woman I saw in the fireplace with you when I was I little?"

"Yes, and her name is Rose."

"Then she is a very lucky woman to have you." She said and kissed his cheek.

She stepped back and the Doctor pulled the leaver and the fireplace turned leaving Reinette alone in the room.

{}

The Doctor looked around and sighed heavily. He knew Rose would wonder around the ship. It was what she did in order to help him. But it always had him worried every time she did. But he trusted her. Mickey not too much. He made his way through the ship when a white horse came up behind him and began to follow him.

"Go away I'm not your mother." the Doctor told the horse.

Rose smiled when she saw the Doctor walking up to her dressed in his tan coat. she could feel him in her mind that he was getting closer.

Mickey turned and saw the white horse standing behind the Doctor with his head resting on the Time Lord's shoulder. "What's a horse doing on a spaceship?

"Mickey what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective."

Rose told the Doctor about her finding an eye in a camera, and there was heart wired into the machinery. The Doctor told her it was doing what it was programmed to fix the ship, and he reminded them about no life forms being on board. Rose's eyes widened when she figured out they had used the crew to fix the ship.

The Doctor took Rose's hand, and they found several windows around the ship that were capturing parts of Reinette's life. The clock men had been keeping a close eye on the woman, but they didn't or couldn't understand why they were doing it.

Rose squeezed her husband's hand and nodded for him to go to the woman. She knew how important Reinette was to history. The Doctor nodded and left once again leaving his wife and Mickey on the spaceship.

{}

The Doctor walked up to Reinette, and she greeted him with smile. She looked around in search for Rose and he asked why he didn't bring her with him.

"This is something she can't do. I need to see why the clock men want with you." said the Doctor. "I'll have to look into your mind. It won't hurt. I promise," and he placed his fingers on her temples and rested his forehead against hers. "If there is anything you don't want me to see just place it behind a door."

"Fireplace man are in my mind." said Reinette.

"Oh dear Reinette, you've got some cowboys up in here."

"Oh, Doctor so lonely. So very lonely."

"When did you start calling me Doctor?"

"So lonely. Such a lonely childhood. You're still alone. How can you bare it?" She gasped at what else she saw. "But you're not lonely anymore. You're so passionate about your Rose. Such love that it burns your very soul."

He stepped back and lowered his hands, "How did you do that?"

"A door once opened maybe stepped in either direction. My lonely Doctor, you must dance with me."

"I can't." said the Doctor.

"Oh Doctor who, it's more then just secret. Isn't?"

"What did you see?" he asked a little bit more forcefully.

"That there comes time, Time Lord that every lonely boy must learn how to dance." She said, "Bring Rose with you," and she swept from the room.

{}

Rose found herself tied to a metal table. She turned her head and saw Mickey next to her. She mentally rolled her eyes. Listening to him saying that the Doctor had left them trying to make Rose see that's all he did was leave.

The Clock men stood over Rose and a knife zapped out of his hand, "You are compatible."

"Well, you might want to think about that. Really, really might. Because me and Mickey didn't come alone, and trust me you don't want to mess with our designated driver." said Rose trying to buy the Doctor time to get to her. "You see you don't want to anger him. He's known as the On Coming Storm for a reason."

"You are compatible." said the Clock man moving the knife closer to her throat.

Rose let out a scream when the blade touched the tender part of throat. The Doctor ran up to her making the knife spark and die out from working with a click of his sonic screwdriver. He pushed the clock man to the floor causing it to fall.

"Rose I'm sorry." said the Doctor grabbing a cloth from his suit breast pocket, and he pressed it against the cut. "It's not deep thank goodness. Hold still."

He dug through his bigger on the inside pockets and cleaned the cut. He grabbed some healing glue and placed butterfly strips over the cut. He placed the other items back into his pocket.

"I cut it rather close this time. I'm so sorry. So sorry," whispered the Doctor forgetting Mickey was even next to them, and he gently captured Rose lips with own. He pulled back, "Please forgive me."

The Doctor released Rose from the clamps and turned and did the same for Mickey. He took Rose's hand and they walked away from the clock men not noticing that the clock man the floor had repaired itself.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 10!


	11. Chapter 11

{The Girl In The Fireplace Part II}

Rose stepped out from behind a curtain to find Reinette reading a book near a roaring fire. "Reinette my name is Rose, and-"

She smiled gently, "You're the Doctor's wife?" Rose could only nodded her head, and she sat down across from Reinette. "What brings you here? What has happened?"

"I don't have much time, but I will be quick as possible." said Rose and Reinette motioned for her to continue. "None of this was suppose to happen. Those creatures are messing with history. None of this was suppose to happen to you."

"Not suppose to happen? But it did happen Madame, and I wouldn't change any other way. One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel."

Rose sat back in shock and she said, "That is last thing the Doctor wants to be seen as Reinette. He is only one man. Please do not make him out into something he doesn't want to be view as. He is not an angel nor is he a god. He's only a man trying to set something that went wrong right."

"Those screams are they my future?" asked Reinette.

"Yes and I'm sorry." said Rose.

"Then I must take the slower path." she told her.

"Are you ok?" asked Rose.

"No. I'm afraid. I'm very afraid. But you and I know that the Doctor is worth monsters."

Rose couldn't help but smile. "Yes the Doctor is worth the monsters." She took Reinette's hands into her own. "He'll be there when he is most needed. I promise," and she stood up from her seat.

Reinette stood up and removed a necklace from her neck. She stepped forward and moved her hands around Rose's neck and clasped the necklace around neck.

"Thank you Time Lady," and Reinette stepped back.

Rose looked down at the pendent that hung on the gold chain it was of a gold rose out lined with small diamonds. "Thank you. It's beautiful. She leaned forward and kissed the lady on the cheek and quickly left the way she entered.

"It's I that should be thanking you." whispered Reinette to the empty room.

{}

The Doctor roamed the spaceship in hope to find the correct window that the clock men needed. He remembered them saying about Reinette being ready on her 37th birthday. He turned around and round the white horse he had named Arthur. He patted him on the nose.

"Can we keep him?" The Doctor asked Rose when she walked up to the Time Lord.

"No we're not keeping the horse." said Rose.

"Oh why not?" whinnied the Doctor. "Come on please! I'm letting you keep Mickey."

Rose raised a brow at the mention of his name. "Don't get me started on him. I want to ring his neck. He's getting under my skin. He keeps on telling me that you won't come back for me."

He turned and cupped his wife's face gently with his hands. "I would never leave you. I'll always come for you," and he place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I know." She told him with smile. The Doctor lifted the diamond rose and stroked it gently. "Reinette gave it to me. I guess as a thank you." He smiled and kissed her gently.

"Oh I found the right window! Finally I've been searching for an hour!" said the Doctor, but his brow frowned, "I can get through but I won't be able to get back to you."

"Use the TARDIS," suggested Rose, "or use the horse and never see me again."

The Doctor grabbed his wife's hand and they ran fast as they could yelling at Mickey to follow them to the TARDIS. Mickey rolled his eyes and followed the couple.

The Time Lord pulled out his key and unlocked the door with a wiggle of the key. They quickly ran into the time machine. Mickey closing the door behind him trying to catch his breath.

"Hold on!" said the Doctor and pulled down a leaver causing the console to throw sparks around them, and the TARIDS vanished from the spaceship.

{}

The TADIS slowly appeared with a wheezing, whooshing sound and flashing light above a blue Police Public Call Box. The two doors opened revealing the Doctor. He stepped out from the blue box followed by Rose.

"Hello sorry for crashing the party, but I believe had an invitation somewhere." He said digging through his pockets and his brow frowned, "Oh well I'm good at crashing parties and weddings." He winked at Rose. "But it seems we have terrible problem on our hands." He said stepping into the crowd after closing the doors behind him slamming them in Mickey's face.

"Yes, I would say so. A nightmare that just doesn't want to go away. Isn't that right Reinette?" asked Rose. "The clock on the mantle was broken and you called for the only person that could help. A Doctor."

"That's me hello!" said the Time Lord waving his hand.

"What hell is going on?" asked King Louis.

"Oh, this my lover the King France."

"Yea? I'm the Lord of Time." said the Doctor. He turned to his wife, "Am I being rude?"

"Yes." said Rose.

The Doctor scratched behind his ear. "Yea, I really must break that, but I did really mean that one. Anyway, when our Reinette was about seven she had monsters under her bed. She had nightmares, but that's all right everyone has nightmares. And I found something that shouldn't have been messing with time. And I hate that." He said walking around the room. "I really do. It makes me very angry." he stopped at clock man that stood near Reinette. "And trying to kill Rose, makes me even madder then messing with time. But the one thing about time is that the clock can sometimes run out!"

The Doctor knocked the mask and wig off the clock man revealing the clear head to show the turning pieces of a clock. He saw one of the clock men move towards Reinette.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Tick-Tock." said the Doctor pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "I wonder how many ticks are left in you. Mumm. How many turns are left? Your ship is all ready damaged beyond repair. Why did you want with Reinette's head?"

"We must need a brain to-"

"Oh, yes, you don't have all the parts. You needed her brain to complete the ship. Your memory is shot." He looked over at Rose and winked, "You are not needed anymore. Your ship can not be repaired. Your crew is gone. You are no longer needed. You have no reason to function." The Doctor said and watched the tiny circles stop moving and the fell over shattering onto the marble floor.

"Reinette looked around at the clock men, "What happened to them?"

"They ran out time. They have no propose now." explained the Doctor. "You're nightmare is gone Reinette. You've finally woken up from your bad dream"

Rose walked up to the Doctor and he wrapped his arm around her waist. He looked down and smiled at the blonde in his arms. "You can carry on a normal life. History has reset itself."

"What will you do now?" she asked the couple.

"Oh travel that's what we do best." said the Doctor.

"Who are you Doctor?" asked the King.

The Time Lord smiled, "Stuff of legend," and the couple walked back to the phone box. "Reinette your life is going to be fantastic!"

Rose and the Doctor stepped into the TARIDS, and it vanished from sight with a whooshing and wheezing sound throughout the ballroom.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 11!


	12. Chapter 12

{Bits In Between}

The Doctor ran around the TARIDS controls flipping switching and pulling leavers making sparks fly all round the console. He smiled over at Rose and threw her a quick wink. He turned to Mickey an saw him leaning against the railing with arms cross. The Doctor pulled the last leaver and walked over to Mickey.

"What is your problem Mickey?" asked the Doctor wanting answer a real answer.

"Oh, nothing. You two just leave and go off doing your own thing. While you leave me here. You slam the door in my face. You take Rose every were you go, and you nearly got her killed by that clock thing." said Mickey.

"One: I just didn't leave you on your own. Rose was with you.

Two: the reason I slammed the door earlier is because you don't know how dangerous it would be if an enemy got their hands on the TARDIS.

C-no sorry-three: I did not mean for Rose to get nearly killed! I would never want that to happen! She knows how dangerous it is being with me. And lastly do not tell Rose I've never coming back to her! Do. You. Understand!"

"Is that how you show Rose you love her by leaving her alone and bound to a steal table with a knife to her throat?" yelled Mickey.

Rose stormed up to Mickey and narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't understand nothing! Yes he might have cut it close, but I knew he was coming. We know each other better then you know Mickey Smith." She took the Doctor's hand. "After this last trip you're going home!" and she stormed from the control room.

"Rose wait I'm sorry!" said Mickey.

The Doctor slammed the man back into the railing before he went after Rose. "After this trip you're going home. I'm tried of you Mickey. Ever since you came with us the only thing you've done is hurt Rose. You better stay way from her or I'll drop you off on a planet and leave you there!" The Doctor turned back to the controls to drift. _'Don't let Mickey near Rose.'_ The Doctor told the TARIDS. She flashed her lights in agreement.

{}

The Doctor walked down the corridors and stopped at his room, and he opened the door and found Rose face down in the pillow and her body shaking from sobs. He turned and closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed. He removed his shoes and laid down in the bed and pulled his wife into his arms. Rose rolled over and buried her face into his chest. He rubbed her back gently making Gallifreyan symbols on her back. She let a weak smiled cross her face.

"I love you too." whispered Rose.

The Doctor sighed and held her close and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry about today. My hearts stopped when I saw blood run down your neck. I was so close to loosing you. Here let me look."

She rolled over and he gently looked at the cut. He was stunned to find it healed. He knew it would take at lest a few day for it heal. Yet there it was not sign of it anywhere. The Doctor removed the butterflies from her neck. He saw no scar nothing not even a pink mark.

"It's completely healed. You're genetics have changed, will you let me draw some blood tomorrow?"

"Sure. I want to know too." she whispered and snuggled back into her husband's arms.

{}

Mickey stocked the corridors of the TARDIS in search for Rose, but he kept on ending back at the main floor. He angrily kicked the wall of the ship. The TARDIS tipped to side slightly making the idiot fall to the floor. She smirked. She loved making him fall down. It was the height of her day. Mickey pulled himself up with the railing and narrowed his eyes at the ship. He made his way to his room. He slammed the door behind him. He had a strange feeling that the ship didn't like him.

{}

'_The Pit has been opened and I am free. The lost child who strayed so very far from home. The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon. These are the words from the beast.'_

_Rose stood on upper of a created floor looking at a man that old writing on his body. The writing was so old that the TARDIS couldn't even translate it. She should have taken the warning that it said, "Welcome To Hell," but she brushed it off because the Doctor had but the writing still had them wondering. _

"The valiant child will die in battle," Rose said in her sleep. "Words of the beast." She rolled over onto her left. "Daleks, Cybermen, Parallel World. Death, so much death. Torchwood and war."

The Doctor's brow frowned at Rose's mumblings from what he was hearing nothing but death waited for them. He hoped none of it was true. "Shh, it's all right Rose." he whispered gently rubbing her head soothing. "Shhh, rest. It's all right love. Hush now."

Rose whimpered in her sleep and snuggled deep into the Doctor's chest listening to his hearts beat. He sighed heavily and held his wife close hoping to rid her of the worry and nightmares that were haunting her dreams.

Meanwhile the TARIDS watched her wolf and thief sleep. She hummed quietly easing Rose from her visions. She hope that her young wolf would think on them before acting too quickly.

{}

The next morning Rose sat on top of the examining table in the medical bay holding a cotton ball against her arm where the Doctor had just drawn some blood from for testing. She smiled and watched him work happily shaking several vials and sat them down in the holder.

The Doctor looked over and smiled at his wife. He grabbed q-tip and rubbed a little bit of blood onto the round plate and ran it through the small testing machine. He waited for the results. He slipped on his glasses and read the results.

"Rose, you're blood shows you human plus Time Lord." said the Doctor. He turned his head and saw her eyes widen. He picked up the x-ray of her chest, "You have two hearts. I don't know if you'll regenerate or not, but do not want to find out. I might loose you." He removed his glasses and sat down next to his wife.

"Will I age like a normal human?" asked Rose.

He shook his head. "No your body clock as slowed down a lot, but when I looked deeper into your DNA. I found TARIDS partials. It means since you looked into the Heart of TARDIS, and she looked into you she transferred it you. You have the Time Vortex running through your blood. But it's not enough to kill you."

"What does that mean?" asked Rose.

He took Rose's hand into his own. "It means you could very much out live me."

"Really?"

"Really. Now what you say we go down to the control room and see what trouble we can get into on your next adventure."

Rose beamed at the Doctor and jumped down off the table and left the medical bay. He got down off the table and gently stroked the door.

"What warning are you trying to give us ole girl?" whispered the Doctor, and he made his way to the control room.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 12!


	13. Chapter 13

{Rise Of The Cybermen}

"What happened?" asked Rose as she held onto the console.

"Time Vortex is gone! That's impossible! It's just gone!" said the last of the Time Lords.

The Doctor ran around the console flipping switches and pulling leavers as the light of the TARIDS slowly drained. He turned enough time to see Rose's knees slowly buckle. He grabbed her around the waist and eased her down onto the floor and sat her down in his lap.

"Rose are you all right?" whispered the Doctor as he held her lost to his chest.

"I got so weak and dizzy." whispered Rose and rested her head on his shoulder. "You said I had some of the Time Vortex inside me."

"Yes," he told her gently rubbing her forehead.

"She's weak Doctor. She's so weak." Rose said gently rubbing the console.

"Why are talking about the TARIDS as if she's alive?" said Mickey.

Rose narrowed her eyes, "Because she is alive," she pulled herself up by the help of the console.

The Doctor stood up and held onto Rose's waist. He looked at the TARDIS. He gently touched the center glass dome. "She's perished. The TARDIS is dead."

She looked over at her husband with golden eyes that shined in the darken room. "She's not dead my Doctor not completely."

He turned and looked at Rose, but he didn't see his wife. "Bad Wolf," he whispered for only her to hear.

She smiled gently, "Yes the only thing you need to do is find another source of power."

"That's it." said Doctor and Bad Wolf nodded. "Thank you."

Rose touched her head when a small shock of pain struck her. "Oww, I'm fine just twitch of a head ache."

"Let's see were we landed." said Mickey.

"We fell through the Time Vortex. There's nothing out there. We slipped through the void. A silent realm. There is nothing out there. I'm telling you Mickey." said the Doctor stressing his words as he went to the door.

He opened the door and stepped out the doors and looked around. "Other wise known as London."

The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around. It looked like London but had zeppelins in the air.

"This isn't your world." said the Doctor. "This is a parallel world." He looked at the paper that sat on the bench nearby. "We shouldn't be here."

Rose walked over to the wall when she saw a moving poster add. "A parallel world were my dad is still alive."

The Doctor walked up to his wife and gently took her hand into his own. He knew how much it hurt her not having her father in her life. She had saved his life when they had gone to witness him being hit by a car, because she didn't want him to die alone. He slowly turned her had with his hand and made her look at him.

"That's not your father. He could have his own Jackie and his own Rose. This is not your world." he told her gently as possible.

"I-I know." whispered Rose.

He pulled his wife into his arms and gently traced Gallifreyan symbols on her back. She let a small smile tug at her lips. She knew he didn't tell her he loved her all the time, but the symbols he drew on her back all the time told her what she needed to know.

"But can we go just to see him?" whispered Rose.

The Doctor sighed heavily, "We can't interfere do you understand me." She pulled back and nodded her head. "But first I need to find a power source." He lead her back to the TARIDS.

"Yea, go on don't worry about me!" yelled Mickey to the open TARDIS doors. "Since Rose's dad's alive maybe my Gram is still alive too!" and he stocked away from the blue police box.

Rose poked her head out of the doors and looked down the road and saw Mickey walking down the walkway. She stuck her back inside the box. "Mickey's gone."

"Well, I hate to say, I'm happy to see him go." said the Doctor looking at the TARIDS. "If I could get this thing to-" and he kicked the TARIDS.

"Did that help?" asked Rose.

"Yes."

"Did that hurt?"

The Doctor sat down cradling his foot, "Yes." He rubbed his shoed foot.

He quickly got up when a blue light caught his eye. He ran over and pulled the created floor up and jumped down and dug through the floor. Rose got up and knelt down to see what he found.

"At one point in time we could pop into one parallel world into another, and still be home in time for tea, but when the Time Lords died they took that all with them. The walls of reality closed the worlds were sealed. And everything became very less kind." The Doctor explained holding a small blue shaped diamond. "If I can get just enough energy," and blew gently onto the rock and it slowly brighten. "I just wasted ten years of my life." He smiled, "But worth every second." He pushed his self up out of the hole and put the panel back. "Now we just need to wait twenty-four hours and we'll be ready to go."

Rose smiled, bent down gave him a kiss. She walked out of the TARIDS. The Doctor sighed heavily, stuck the stone inside his pocket and followed his wife closing the doors behind him locking them tightly.

Rose sat down on bench. She pulled out of phone, and did a search on Peter Tyler. The Doctor sat down on the bench. He knew what she was doing. She looked up from the phone, and told him that she wasn't even born. He took the phone from his wife and pulled her into his arms, and kissed the top of her forehead.

"It did say it was my mum's birthday."

"Rose, this Jackie Tyler isn't your mother." said the Doctor gently. "But you still want to go don't you?"

"I know she isn't my mum, and yes I still want to go." said Rose.

He stood up and held out his hand. She smiled and took it, and the couple walked down the street. They looked at their surroundings and saw that everyone was wearing ear pods. They all stopped. The Doctor pulled out Rose's phone and scrolled down the information and saw, news, weather, sports and jokes. Just then everyone laughed.

"Everyone's getting the same information. They're getting it downloaded into their heads." said the Doctor and message popped up.

_The most precious thing on Earth is the human brain, and yet we allow it to die. But now, Cybus Industries has perfected a way of sustaining the brain indefinitely within a cradle of copyrighted chemicals._

"Chemicals? What kind of chemicals?" asked Rose. "Sustaining the brain. Ok I don't like this dude." She said pointing to man on the phone.

"I agree. He's up to something. But we have a party to attend." said the Doctor.

Rose smiled, "You can get the most information from the kitchens. We can find out what this Cybus Industries all about."

"A girl after my own hearts." said the Doctor, took her hand and they ran down the street to the Tyler Manor.

{}

Hit button and tell me what you think about chapter 13!


	14. Chapter 14

{Rise Of The Cybermen Part II}

Mickey had reached his grandmother's house and found her still alive. He pulled into a van by a Mrs. Moore and a guy named Jake. They were calling him, "Ricky," instead of Mickey. The woman parked the van and Mickey found a guy that looked just like them named Ricky.

Ricky asked his look alike about his family, and they leaned that their family was the same. Mrs. Moore told Ricky that Cyrbus Industries must have perfected cloning. Ricky told Mickey that he was London's most wanted and that they were taking down Lunic, who owned the company. Mickey could only listen to his look alike because he had been tied up.

{}

Rose smiled at the Doctor. He look different in a black suit and bowtie. He looked handsome but she liked him better in his brown, blue pinstriped suit and sneakers. The Doctor looked over at Rose and in her waiters uniform and walked over and smiled.

"You should keep that." said the Doctor with a cocky grin on his face.

Rose playfully swatted at her husband. She turned attention towards the party. She told him that her mother knew how to throw a party in the real world. The Doctor raised his eye brows at the though of Jackie throwing a party.

"Rose, come here. Come to Mummy." said Jackie bending down to pick up a dog.

The Doctor looked over Rose and tried to hold in his laughter, but it broke through his thin mouth. She shot him a look to kill.

"I'm sorry." said the Doctor clearing this throat. "But you have to admit it is funny."

"Get back there and see if you can find any information on Cybrus Industries." said Rose motioning to the hall behind him.

"Yes dear." said the Doctor and quickly slipped from sight.

Rose smiled when she saw Pete Tyler. She knew if she was going to talk to him now would be the best time, because the Doctor was off researching, and she could actually strike up a conversation without him looking over her shoulder. But somehow she knew what to say to avoid any time to get crossed.

"This is a great party." said Rose trying to get a light conversation started.

"You think so?" asked Pete.

"Oh yea. Champagne?" She asking holding out the tray.

"Why not, I'm paying for it." said Pete with a smile.

Rose smiled and told a little bit about her mother comparing her to Jackie in the parallel world. Pete chuckled and nodded his head.

{}

The Doctor sat down at the computer, slipped on his glasses and ran his sonic screwdriver over the computer and watched the information on the new headsets from Cybrus Industries. He couldn't believe what was in front of him. He quickly got up from the chair. "Cyberus," and he ran from the office.

{}

Rose quickly grabbed onto Pete's arm before she lost her balance. He sat the tray down on the table nearby so she wouldn't drop it.

"Are you all right?" asked Pete and quickly caught her around the waist before she hit the floor.

The Doctor ran over and steady Rose on her feet. "I've got her Mr. Tyler. Easy Rose, you're feeling the effects of the Time Vortex. It's nearly charged.

"Do you know her young man?" asked Pete.

"Yes. She's wife." said the Doctor. Rose looked up at him with slightly heavy eyes. "Here," and placed his fingers on her temples and pressed his forehead against hers. ""Relax. It will end soon."

Rose took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She slowly pulled back and looked into a pair of deep brown eyes and smile slightly. The Doctor kissed her and took her hand.

"We have a problem." said the Doctor looking out the window. "It's happening again."

"What's happening again? What are those robots?"

"I've seen them before. They're worse then robots. They're Cybermen." The Doctor told her.

"Cybermen. I've heard that name before." Rose grabbed onto her husband's arm, "They're turning people into these things." She looked out the window again. "We're surrounded. What do we do?"

Just then the party was interrupted by Cybermen who busted into the Tyler Manor taking the guest and who refused an upgrade would be deleted.

The Doctor ran over to Pete and asked, "Is there another way out?"

"Come with me we'll go out the back." said Pete and they ran from the manor only be blocked by Cybermen. "Or not."

Mickey, Ricky, Mrs. Moore and Jack jumped out of the bushes with guns. The Doctor and Rose looked at them in shock. He mentally shrugged he didn't have the time to worry about the same men.

The Doctor raised his hands, "I'm unarmed take us to be processes. We're of good stock."

Rose slowly raised her hands followed by Pete. Rose hissed in Mickey's ear to lower the gun or you could be killed.

"All this stuff happens when you're around Doctor." snapped Mickey.

"Mickey shut up." hissed the Time Lord.

The Cybermen scanned the Doctor, "You are not compatible. Non-human. You will be deleted." He moved over to Rose and scanned her, "You are part human," he stopped at her flat stomach, "Fetus is non-human. You will be taken for experiment."

"Everyone get ready to run." said the Doctor, and he pulled out the stone and destroyed the line of Cybermen.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 14!


	15. Chapter 15

{The Age Of Steel}

The Doctor quickly grabbed Rose and lifted bridal style and they ran up the hill. Mrs. Moore lead them to the van. Pete slid the door open. He jumped in followed by the others. The Doctor took Rose from Pete and kissed her brow as he waited for her to come to.

Rose groaned and slowly opened her eyes and found a pair of deep brown eyes looking back at her. She rested her hands on her flat stomach and rubbed it gently.

"Did I hear that thing right?" whispered Rose. "I am pregnant?"

The Doctor held her close and rocked her gently. "I don't know. We'll have to see."

"Who the hell are you? If you're not human?" asked Jake.

The Doctor turned his head and looked at the man that was in front seat. "I'm the Doctor, I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey and I'm the man that's going to save your life and the 6.5 million that live on this planet. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No."

"If you are done chatting we need to get to matter at hand. For example the Cyber-what are they again?" asked Mrs. Moore, who was driving the van.

"They're call Cybermen." said the Doctor.

"Jackie still at the house. Is there anyway we can go back for her?" asked Pete.

"I'm sorry Pete but we can't, the only thing we do is hope that she has not been upgraded." said the Time Lord.

Mickey asked the Doctor about the stone that or what ever power it was to use it again on the rest of the Cybermen. He told him that it needed four hours to charge. He looked down at Rose not really wanting to use it since she was tied to the Time Vortex.

Pete told them that he was the Preachers mole inside Cybrus Industries, and reason why he worked there was to get information about what was going on in the company.

Jake and Ricky told the Doctor, Rose and Pete that the factory was located at Battersea. They decided to split up to help people from entering the factory, and to let the Doctor, Rose and Pete get closer to the factory.

{}

Meanwhile Lunic ordered for the people of London to be upgraded into the Cybermen. He found that they were his greatest invention, and ear pods that everyone had been wearing as way of commutation was an actual device to leer the people into the factory to be upgraded into the Cybermen.

{}

The group met up on the hill that over looked Lunic factory. The Doctor's blood ran cold when he saw the entire population of London was lined up to be upgraded. He never wanted to see the day when Cybermen returned. It reminded him too much of the Daleks they would never seem die.

Jake ran over to the group. "Which one are you Mickey or Ricky?"

"I'm Mickey. I'm sorry but Ricky was killed. I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry!"

Jake shoved Mickey, "You don't know him. You're not him!"

The Doctor got up and pulled the two men apart and stood between them. "I'm sorry about Ricky, Jake. You can morn for him later." He turned back to the factory. "Right now, whole of London is sealed off, and the entire population is down there. To be converted."

"We need to get in there and shut it down." said Rose.

"How do we do that?" asked Mickey.

"Oh I'll think of something." said the Doctor.

"You're just making this up as you go along." said Mickey stunned.

"Yep. But I do it brilliantly." said the Time Lord and smiled at Rose.

The Doctor looked around for the main control center. He smiled and pointed his sonic screwdriver up at it, and asked Jake if he could take it down. He gave the Doctor a reassuring, yes," Mickey went with Jake not wanting to stay behind. The Doctor nodded and watched Mickey leave with Jake. He knew it would be good for him. He was leaning too much on Rose for help. He needed to grow up, and if that's what it took then that was good enough for him.

"Now Rose-"

"Someone needs to go in there Doctor." said Rose interrupting him.

"I'll go." said Pete. "There might a good chance that Jackie is still alive."

"I'm going with him." Rose told her husband.

"There's no way of me stopping you is there?"

She shook her head. "No."

Mrs. Moore pulled out two sets of ear pods. "They're dead, but no one will suspect you."

Pete took a set of ear pieces and stuck them in his ears in hope to find his wife alive.

The Doctor pulled Rose into his arms and captured her lips with his own. He buried his hands in her blonde hair. He pulled back and gently ran his fingers down her cheek.

"I know." said Rose, and stuck the ear pods in her ears and she followed Pete down the hill.

"Mrs. Moore would you like to join me in the cooling tunnels?" asked the Doctor holding out his arm.

"How could a refuse such an offer," She said and they made their down to the tunnels.

{}

Mrs. Moore and the Doctor entered the tunnels, and she handed him a torch and a head light. He turned to the woman and asked, "You don't happen to have a hot dog in there, have you? I'm starving."

"Of all things to wish for. That's mechanically-recovered meat." said Mrs. Moore a smile.

"I know. It's the Cybermen of food but it's tasty."

"You're quite young to be married Doctor." said Mrs. Moore.

"I'm much older then I look."

{}

"We could die in there? Why are you doing this?" asked Pete as they stood in line among the other trance people.

"Let's just say I'm doing this for my mum and dad." said Rose and walked farther into the factory.

{}

Mickey and Jake made their way up to the control center knocked several of the guards. They quickly entered the zeppelin. The boys fought over who was in charge of taking down the power to the factory people were being upgraded.

{}

Pete found Jackie but it had been too late to save her. She had already been upgraded and turned into a Cybermen. She scanned them telling them at they were not compatible for an upgrade and were to be taken to holding. Rose let out a breathe she didn't know she had been holding and let the Cybermen take her and Pete. She felt heartbroken for the man knowing how it was to loose a loved one.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 15!


	16. Chapter 16

{The Age Of Steel Part II}

Mrs. Moore told the Doctor that she had once worked for Crybus Industries until she had found something on the computer. She had only read it and they went after her. So she faked her death and found the Preachers to help bring down Lunic.

The Doctor stopped when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He told Mrs. Moore to run that the Cybermen were waking up. They ran for their lives down the cooling tunnels, until one killed Mrs. Moore.

"You didn't have to kill her!" said the Doctor in anger. He had seen enough death today.

The Cybermen scanned the Doctor and said, "You are not compatible. You will come with us," and he followed the steel men down the tunnel.

{}

"I've been captured." said the Doctor. "Don't worry Rose and Pete are still out there. They'll rescue me." He saw the couple in the room. "Oh never mind."

The Doctor turned around and faced the man that once was human. The Cybermen told him that they had transformed Lunic into the leader of the Cybermen. The Doctor smiled when he saw the systems were starting to shut down thanks to Mickey's smarts in computers.

"Oh those are friends at work. Good work boys! Mr. Lumic, I think that's a vote for free will. I have factories waiting on seven continents. If the ear pods that failed then the Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen. So shall the world." He told Lumic. "You're a clever man. I would call you a genius, except I'm in room."

Rose watched in amusement as the Doctor was sending Mickey numbers and codes through his ramblings. She tried her hardest to laugh and throw off his entire plan. He was on a roll with that and the insults.

"What have you done?" asked Lumic.

"I have them back their souls. And it's killing them!" said the Doctor.

Rose walked over to the Doctor and took his hand. She could see how much pain it was causing him to watch all the people die.

{}

The Doctor and Rose stood in front of the TARDIS. Mickey walked up to the couple with the Doctor's coat and suit in his hands. The Time Lord beamed happy to see his suit and jacket.

"Look Mickey, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you." said the Doctor.

He shook his head. "Na, I was jealous of you and Rose. It's I'm one that should be apologizing to you. I've hurt the both of you. I'm sorry. You two deserve each other. And that's why I've decided to stay."

"What?" said the Doctor stunned.

"Well, this place has lost their Ricky and my Gran is here. I can do more good here."

"Are you sure you want to stay. Because we can't come back. We fell through a crack in time. I'll have to close it." said the Doctor.

"I'm sure." he told him.

Rose stepped forward and threw her arms around his neck. She pulled back and brushed away several fallen tears.

"We had some good times didn't we?" asked Mickey.

"Yea we did. Take care of yourself Mickey." said Rose.

The Doctor and Rose entered the TARDIS. Jake turned to leave but Mickey stopped him.

"Jake you'll want to watch this." said Mickey. He turned around and watched the TARDIS vanish. "That's the Doctor in the TARIDS. With Rose Tyler."

{}

TARDIS appeared in Jackie's apartment. She slowly sat her cup of tea down on the counter. Rose stepped out and threw her arms around her mother's neck.

"You're alive." said Rose.

"I was the last time a checked." she told her daughter. Jackie looked over at the Doctor. "Where's Mickey?"

"He's gone home." said the Doctor.

{}

Jake and Mickey got into the blue van. "I know it's not easy with my face looking exactly like Ricky. But I'm a different man. I'm not replacing him. But we can remember him by fighting in his name. of all the Cyberfactories out there you'd think there'd be one in Paris?" said Mickey.

"Yea," said Jake.

"Then let's go liberate Pairs."

"What? You and me in a van?" asked Jake.

"Nothing wrong with a van. I once saved the Universe in a big yellow truck."

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 16!


	17. Chapter 17

{Bits In Between}

Rose sat on the examining table in the TARDIS medical bay swing her feet back and forth waiting for the screen to show the results of the pregnancy test. She hoped it was positive, but she didn't want to be told by Cybermen that she had a non-human fetus inside her.

The Doctor stepped over to screen and slipped on his "Brainy Glasses," and read the results before showing them to his wife. The breath caught in his throat. The test was positive. He walked around turning the screen to face Rose.

"Positive." whispered Rose. "How far along am I?"

He removed his glasses and stuck them inside his breast's pocket. He walked over to Rose and took her hands into his own. "Three weeks."

"So there was no way of me knowing this early?" said Rose.

"I doubt it unless you keep a extreme watch on your cycles."

"Damn Cybermen. I would have liked to find out on my own. Like everyone else being about two months late." said Rose.

The Doctor tucked Rose's blonde hair behind her ears and let his fingers run down her neck. She threw back her head and moaned. He leaned forward and kissed and sucked her neck.

"I know. Me too." whispered the Doctor and kissed her throat. He moved his hands and fondled her breasts through her thin strap night shirt. "We know now," and he moved his mouth and sucked her breast through her shirt.

"Oh yes we do." moaned Rose. "You're going to be daddy."

He kissed his way up her neck and stopped at her lips. "Yes I am," and he kissed her passionately. He slowly pulled her shirt up her body. "You're going to be a mommy."

Rose snapped out of her lust coma, "What?"

The Doctor pulled back with a slight chuckle. He smiled at his wife. "I said you're going to be a mommy."

"Do you think I'm mother material? I mean what happens if I screw up the kids life? What-"

He placed a finger over her full lips. "Shh. I know for a fact you'll make a loving, wonderful mother." He smiled, "I had the exact reaction when I found out I was going to be a father for the first time."

"You had a kid? I don't mean to sound shocked or anything."

He shook his head. "It's all right. I had son and a daughter. I had a granddaughter as well." He shook his head again. "Its something I don't want to talk about. This is about you not my past. But our future."

Rose nodded, "Ok."

"Now where were we?" asked the Doctor. "Oh, yes I was taking this off," and he removed Rose's top and threw onto the floor.

{}

The Doctor ran around the controls of the TARIDS pulling and flipping leaver causing sparks to fly around him. The TARDIS hadn't seen her thief this happy in many years. She flashed her lights happily at his mood.

Rose stood on the upper level leaning against the railing slightly watching the Doctor run and turn around the control panel. She laughed when the threw his leg up to hold down leaver. He hopped one foot trying to get his foot down without falling to the create floor.

He lifted a leaver and sparks flew around him. He didn't know were he was going at the moment. He was just happy flying TARIDS. He pulled the leaver and pushed a button sending her into a steady drift. He pulled open the door and leaned against the door way. He rested his head on the frame. He smiled at the flickers of small stars and colors of green that waved by him.

Rose walked up to her husband and he pulled her into his arms. She laid her head down on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and gently rubbed his hand on her flat stomach.

"This was the solar system of Kasterborous and there to the right," he said pointing to an empty spot, "that's were Gallifrey once was." He took a deep breath, "Gallifrey had leaves of sliver and when the wind blew it was the like the fields were on fire. The great city covered in a glass dome." whispered the Doctor. He looked down at the blonde. "I was a trouble maker in my youth." He laughed slightly, "The Council of Lords wanted me to become Lord President. I'm not one for rules."

Rose looked over and saw the Doctor run his hand down his face removing the tears that had fallen down his face. She wrapped her arms around his slender waist.

"I just wanted you to see-" said the Doctor. He stepped back followed by Rose and he closed the doors. "Now you know the place were I grew up." He walked over to the controls and pulled down a leaver. "Now we move on." He smiled, "Las Vegas!" and he ran around the controls and the TARDIS spun away from emptiness of were Gallifrey once stood.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 17!

AN: Sorry for it being so short!


	18. Chapter 18

{The Idiot's Lantern Part I}

Mr. Magpie sat at the counter of his electrical shop and rubbed his hands over his face. He had realized that his company was going broke. He turned around when he heard a woman's voice call his name, and was stunned to find the woman talking through the television screen. She introduced herself as, "The Wire." Mr. Magpie was pulled towards the television by several long streams of red beams giving him instructions to give many televisions as possible so she could take over London.

{}

"I thought we were going to the Vegas era. You know the white flares-the-rowr chest hair." asked Rose, dressed in a pink fluffy puddle dress with a pair of pink heels and hair pulled back in twist with a pink head band. She wore a jean jacket over it. She stepped out of the TARDIS.

"You are kidding aren't you? You want to see Elvis you've gotta go to the late 50s.' The time before burgers when they called him, "The Pelvis," and he still had a waist. What's more, you see him in style." He said ridding out on mopoe. "You goin' my way, doll?"

"Is there any other way to go, Dadd-o?" said Rose slipping on her pink sunglasses. "Straight from fridge, man!" She climbed onto the back of bike.

"Ah, you speak the lingo." said the Doctor with smile.

"Yea, well, me and Mum and Cliff Richard movies every Bank Holliday Monday." she told him putting on her pink helmet.

"Ah, Cliff, I knew your mother would be a Cliff fan."

Rose held onto the Doctor waist as he drove down the street telling her that they were going the Ed Sullivan were Elvis had preformed, "Nothing Like A Hound Dog," that had caused a lot of complaints. Rose looked around getting a feeling that they weren't in New York. She noticed all the flags that hung on homes and business buildings.

The Doctor stopped when he saw a man exiting a van that had, "Magpie Electrics," "Is this 1953?"

"The last time I looked," said Magpie, "Time for a lovely bit of Pomp and Circumstance. What we do best."

Rose looked up and saw that every house had television aerials. "That is so weird. My nan said that tellys were so rare that they had to pile into one house."

Magpie told the couple that he was sale them for five quid a telly, because it was Queen Elizabeth II coronation. Rose and the Doctor looked at each other stunned that he was selling them that cheep. He loved the year it was age of telly, magna color but this didn't sit well with him. He knew Rose was right about the tellys being rare back in the 1950s'

"It's best we have a look around." said the Doctor. Rose nodded in agreement.

The Doctor and Rose were snapped out their conversation trying to figure out what wasn't right about the year, when men dressed in black exited a house with a person that had a cover over their head hiding their face. A boy saying that they were monsters. The Doctor looked at Rose and they followed the black car down the street only to loose them.

"Men in black, vanishing police cars. This Churchhill England not Stalin's Russia.

"Monsters, that boy said. Maybe we should go ask the neighbor." said Rose.

"That's what I like about you. The domestic approach." said the Doctor.

"Thank you!" said Rose but paused and said, "Hold on, was that an insult?

The Doctor backed up and turned around from the closed off area.

"Because I tell you now if that was an insult I'll make sure the TARDIS makes you sleep on the couch." said Rose.

He pulled the bike to a stop and Rose got off followed by the Doctor. "I would never insult you Rose." She raised a brow at the Time Lord. "Really I wouldn't. I'm afraid of your slap too much to insult you."

"What's the plan?" asked Rose.

The Doctor smiled and pulled out blue looking wallet and flipped it open. "Physic paper."

Rose smiled, "Physic paper.

He held out is hand to his wife. She smiled and took her hand into his and they made their way down the walk way to speak the townspeople.

{}

The Doctor and Rose sat on the Connolly's' couch asking questions about the strange happenings in the town. The Doctor sat back and watched Eddie Connolly treat his wife nearly made his blood boil. He was trying to get answers to his questions he was unable because of the very controlling nature of Mr. Connolly. Rose looked over and saw anger rise in his brown eyes.

"I'm talking!" stressed Mr. Connolly, who was interrupted by Rita about the concern of her mother.

"_I'm noting listening!" _yelled the Doctor and stood up and faced Mr. Connolly, "Now you Mr. Connolly are staring in a deep, dark pit of trouble if you don't let me help. So I am ordering you, _sir_ to tell me what's going on!"

The Doctor sat back down and listen to Tommy tell them about her watching the telly and her face was gone. The Doctor looked up at the ceiling and turned back to Rita and Tommy and told them to take him to her. They left the living room for the second floor.

The Doctor entered the bedroom followed by Rose. He walked up to the elderly woman and found her face was completely gone. He put on his glasses and pulled out his sonic screwdriver to look at her closer. He found that her face was completely gone.

The Doctor was interrupted by two men dressed in black entered the room. He turned and faced them and said, "Hold on a minute there are three important, brilliant and complicated reasons why you should listen to me. One-" and the Doctor was knocked out cold on the floor.

The men in black grabbed the elderly woman and they left the house with her face covered.

Rose got down on her knees and tapped him lightly, "Doctor. Doctor wake up."

He's eyes flew open and said, "Hell of a right hook! Have to watch out for that," and he jumped up from the floor and ran down the stairs.

Rose quickly followed down the stairs when a red light caught her eye that ran from the wire to the telly. She could hear her husband yelling that they were going to loose them if she didn't hurry up. She heard him leave.

Rose turned the television around and found the company that had sold it to the Connolly's' and found it was Magpie Electrics. She quickly left for Magpie's Electric Store. She knew that was one of the best places to get information, to go directly to the source in question.

{}

"Mr. Magpie why are your televisions so cheep?" asked Rose getting straight to the point.

"It's my patriotic duty. It seems only right that many folks get to watch the Coronation. We maybe still loosing the Empire, but we can still be proud. Twenty-million people, they reckon will be watching. And twenty million can't be wrong? Yea? For me. Perhaps some peace." He answered, and looking wary at the television.

She followed the man gaze and turned her attention back to the owner of the company. "From what?"

He motioned with his head to the screen, "From her."

"Hello I'm The Wire." said the woman on the screen. "My you are a pretty little thing. I'm going to gobble you up," and four red beams came out of the television slowly sucking Rose's face from her body.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 18!


	19. Chapter 19

{The Idiot's Lantern Part II}

The Doctor sat across from Detective Investigator Bishop after getting caught in the cadge with all the people who had their faces removed completely. He now sat across from the man, who was asking him questions.

Detective Investigator Bishop stood over the Doctor and asked, "Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know."

"Well, for starters I know you can't wrap you hand around your elbow and make your fingers meet."

"Don't get clever with me!" said Bishop.

The Doctor sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I can't help thinking Detective Investigator, you haven't done much detecting investigating. Are you?"

"Twenty years on the force and I don't even know were to start. We haven't faintest clue what's going on." said Bishop.

"Well that could change." said the Doctor.

"How?"

"Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know." said the Doctor standing over Bishop.

The door opened and two men came in with young woman, her head was covered but she wore a pink fluffy dress and shoes. The Doctor slowly got up from the chair hoping it wasn't who though it was.

"Sorry Detective Investigator Bishop we found another one." said a man dressed in black.

"Where did you find this one?" asked Bishop.

"Someone left her on the side of the road.

"Well, let us take a look." said Bishop.

The man removed the cover from the woman's head. The Doctor felt his hearts stop, but his anger over weighed everything else.

"Where did you find her?" whispered the Doctor.

"On the side of the road."

"Do you know her Doctor?" asked Detective Investigator Bishop.

"She's my-she's a friend. Rose." whispered. He turned to man and removed his glasses and anger flashed in brown eyes. "Now, Detective Investigator Bishop there is nothing on this earth that's going to stop me from finding out who's doing this." He stormed past them and he yelled, "Come on!" And they all followed the Doctor from the building.

{}

The Doctor entered Magpie's Electric Shop followed by Tommy, he had swung by his house to get some extra help on finding out about what Magpie was up to. Detective Investigator Bishop followed the young boy into the store. They found it empty. They find technology that shouldn't exist yet. It was way too advanced for the 50's.

The Doctor bent down and saw Rose's face stuck in the television screen. He gently let his fingers touch it. "I'm coming for you Rose. I'd never leave you. I promise."

"Doctor! Doctor! Help!" yelled Rose's face.

Magpie entered the shop, and the Doctor demanded to know who truly was in charge. He was interrupted when a woman of the screen got his attention. The Doctor learned it was, "The Wire," She was executed by her own people and she fled to Earth were there was enough combustible energy to gain human form. The Wire told them it would be her crowning glory.

"It's going to happen while everyone's watching the Coronation." said Bishop.

Just then the Wire extended red beams from the screen and began to feast on Bishop, Tommy and the Doctor. The Doctor was able to break free from The Wire's hold followed by Tommy, but she had taken Bishop's face along with so many others.

The Wire transmitted herself into the portable television that Magpie had built for her to take her to Alexander Palace. The biggest television transmitter in London.

Tommy watched the Doctor dig through drawers and began to pull out wires, boxes and began to quickly put together a device that would trap The Wire.

"What is that?" asked Tommy motioning to the slick looking device in the Doctor's hand.

He smiled and held it up showing it to him. "Sonic screwdriver. Never live home without it." He told him and twisted wires together and shined the blue light over the wires.

"Doctor I can tell Rose is more then just a friend to you. Isn't she sir?"

The Doctor removed the screw driver from his mouth. He looked over at the screen where Rose's face was trapped and looked back at the young boy.

"Yes. She is more then a friend." He told him gently. "Ah! Now we're in business, grabbed that wire and follow me!" and they ran from the store.

The Doctor and Tommy ran to Alexander Palace. They ran by several police officers. "Wait! Wait what do you-" The Doctor quickly flashed him slightly physic paper. "I'm very sorry sir, but shouldn't you be at the Coronation."

"They're saving me a seat!" the Doctor call back.

"Who'd he think you were?" asked Tommy.

The Doctor turned the paper around and said, "The King of Belgium, apparently."

The Doctor turned to Tommy and told him to keep everything plugged in or the device wouldn't work. He nodded and watched the Doctor run towards the tower.

"It's not safe up there! You'll get yourself kill Your Majesty!" called the police officer he had passed.

The Doctor climbed the tower and yelled back, "Rubber souls! I swear by them!"

He continued to climb in hope to reach Magpie and stop The Wire from gorging her self on the faces of London. The Doctor reached Magpie only for him to beg for some peace after painfully working with The Wire. She gave the man peace by killing him. The Doctor received several shocks from the small screen waiting for Tommy to do his part. Soon the Wire began to scream and the woman in the screen vanished. He sighed heavily thankful that the Wire was trapped, and that the people who had their faces removed had them replaced were they belonged.

{}

The Doctor walked down the street with Tommy with a tape in his hand. He looked up from the young boy and smile when he saw Rose. He ran over to the blonde and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her up off her feet and held her close.

The Doctor held out the tape that had Gallifreyan writing on the side of the tape. "The Wire is safely in here. It seems I made the home video tape fifty years early." He stopped when he saw the telly, "Oh look God save the Queen."

"Will…it is that thing trapped on video for good?" asked Rose, as they made their way to the TARIDS.

"That's right, just to be on the safe side though. I'll use my unrivalable knowledge of transformational expiration methods to neutralize the residual electrical pattern." said the Doctor.

"You what?" asked Rose.

"I'm going to tape over it." said the Doctor with a smile.

"Just leave it to me. I'm always doing that." said Rose as she closed the TARIDS door behind her.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 19!


	20. Chapter 20

{The Bits In Between}

The Doctor walked into the bedroom and found Rose still in bed. He knew she didn't sleep past ten. He sat down on the edge of the bed. He pressed the back of his hand against her forehead. Rose slowly opened her eyes and rolled over onto her back. She lifted her covers over her mouth and coughed.

"You have a slight fever." said the Doctor.

Rose sniffed, "I feel horrible."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Maybe going to Snow Sky Mountain wasn't such a good idea."

"It was fun. I just got sick is all. I guess I'll call Mum and tell her we won't make it."

"Oh no we're not canceling again Rose. I got a smack from you're mother." said the Doctor.

Rose laughed but turned into a cough instead. She smiled and pulled out tie from his breast pocket and gently touched it. It was their union cloth with their names in Gallifreyan. She thankful now that she was tied with TARIDS she was able to read the beautiful language. She knew he carried it everywhere he went. The Doctor took her hand into his own and ran his thumb over the cloth.

"I'll go get you some tea." said the Doctor and kissed her forehead. Rose handed him the cloth and he placed it back inside his breast pocket. "Rest."

Rose nodded and coughed into the sheets and closed her eyes. She hated being sick. She knew that her mother was going to make a deal out of nothing.

The Doctor returned to the bedroom with a cup of tea and small syringe filled with a purple liquid. He smiled when he saw her squirm in the bed. He knew she hated needles and shots. Rose threw the covers her to try and hide from him.

"Rose it's not going to hurt." said the Doctor.

"No." She said from under the covers. "You know I don't like shots."

He sat down on the bed and moved the covers from her head. She gripped them tightly. He slowly removed one finger at a time from the blanket.

"Rose you can't take human medicine. Not anymore." said the Doctor. "I know Jackie she'll want to force all kinds of medicine on you." he sighed, "If you won't do it for yourself, will you do it for the baby?"

She slowly lowered the covers some and nodded, "Ok."

"You'll have to lower the covers more then that." he told her. She did a tiny bit more until her nose stuck out. "Rose Marion Solius lower those sheets."

"Oh ok." said Rose and lowered the sheets.

"Thank you." he said and slowly injected the needle into her arm.

"Oww, oww, that hurts." said Rose not realizing the needle was already out of her arm.

"Dear I was done before you said, "Oww," the first time."

She slowly opened one eye followed by the left and gave him a sheepish look. He handed Rose her tea. She took it with a quiet thank you.

"You'll be up and moving in about five hours. So get some sleep." the Doctor told her.

"I love you."

"And I you." said the Doctor and quietly left the bedroom for the control room to work on a few of TARDIS's wires.

The Doctor laid in the bottom of the TARIDS looking at her wires. "Are you not feeling well either ole girl?" She flashed her lights tiredly. "A few days of rest yourself might do you some good. Mmm?" He stuck the screwdriver in his mouth and carefully looked at each wire. He removed it from his mouth. "There we are now you can make it the Powell Estate," and he went up the stairs typed in the location and pulled down nearby leaver.

{}

The Doctor and Rose entered the apartment and Jackie quickly pulled Rose into a hug followed by the Doctor. Rose pulled her blanket she had wrapped around her a little tighter and laid down on the couch. She covered her mouth with the blanket and coughed.

"Rose sweetheart, are you all right?" asked Jackie and walked over to her daughter. She pressed her hand against her forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I gave her some medicine 30 minutes ago. Rose will be fine. She just caught a cold. We went skiing and she got a cold from it."

Jackie turned and made her way to the kitchen. "I'll get her something anyway." She told him from inside the kitchen.

The Doctor looked over and saw Rose had fallen asleep. He walked into the kitchen and found Jackie taking down several bottles of cough medicine.

He quickly took it from the blonde. "She can not take it Jackie." She took the bottle from the Doctor. "Human medicine can not be mixed with what I gave her."

"You have Rose some alien medicine. Are you mad?" hissed Jackie. "No wonder she's sleeping. You've knocked her out."

He shook his head. "Jackie if you give Rose any form of human medicine it will-" '

"What will it do Doctor?" asked Jackie seeing true concern and worry about her giving Rose the medicine.

"It will kill her. She's only part human Jackie. I found out not to long ago that there is still some of the Time Vortex in her system. It changed her entire DNA structure."

Jackie moved to kitchen table and slowly sat down followed by the Doctor. He wait silently for a moment before he continued not wanting to get a slap, but he knew one was coming anyway.

"What do you mean changed her DNA?"

"My people weren't always the way we where. It happened because of being exposed the Time Vortex. It changed our DNA. We always had two hearts but we didn't regenerate like I do now." He took a deep breath. "Rose is part human part Time Lord. It happened when she stared into the Time Vortex. She saw the whole space and time Jackie." He closed his eyes and slowly opened them showing all his 901 years in his brown eyes. "On Gallifrey when you turned eight your taken to the casum in the dead of night to stare into the heart of the Time Vortex. Image Jackie only a child looking down into space and time. Some embraced it. Some went mad and some ran."

"What did you do?" whispered Jackie.

The Time Lord gave her a weak tearful smile and let out slightly chilling laugh. "I ran and I've never stopped running since." He ran his hands down his face drying the tears. "Rose," he lowered his hands. "Rose she embraced it, but it was killing her at the time. Her brain wasn't able to handle the knowledge of it all." He smiled, "My TARDIS placed a protective barer around her mind. Oh my good ole girl. She loves Rose."

"A spaceship loves my daughter?" asked Jackie.

The Doctor smiled, "Oh yes very much. She and Rose share a special link. She also has TARDIS partials inside her. You see with her connection with the TARIDS. She could very much live out me."

"Oh this is just too much to take in at once. For starters you bring home a sick Rose. Then you tell me that she can't take human medicine because it will kill her." said Jackie. He nodded. "Then you tell me that Rose's DNA has changed because of the TARDIS." He nodded again. "She's now part human part Time Lord. And your spaceship loves my daughter."

The Doctor scratched behind his ear. "Well, yea, that sums it up rather well don't you think?"

"Sums it up rather well." snapped Jackie quietly not wanting to wakeup her daughter. "You stroll up in here last year all charms and smiles. You take my daughter across the universe and I don't see her for a year. Then you send her way, she looks into the TARDIS that changed her. Ever since you stepped a foot into the house you've turned Rose's world upside down. I'm left here to worry if I'll ever see her again, and you go and do this own me. Changing my daughter's DNA structure."

"Well, now that you put it that way, things have been a little nuts." He smiled, "But a fun nuts. Oh all things we've seen Jackie!"

"And next time you're going to show up with my daughter pregnant or something like that."

The Doctor's mouth opened and closed not know what to think or say at the moment. He scratched behind his ear. "You see about that one."

"Oh no you didn't get my daughter pregnant! You like preying on lives of young girls. How many have you left pregnant around the universe Doctor? Ten? Twenty? Fifty?"

The Doctor stood up from his chair, placed his hands on the table and towered of Jackie. "You listen well Jackie Tyler, I have never been with my companions, not a one. I haven't been with a woman since my wife was killed on Gallifrey along with my children. You will do well to remember this I love your daughter. I love my wife and I love my unborn child and will do everything in my power to protect them. Now you tell me Madame there is nothing this universe that I will never leave her." said Doctor leaving no doubt in Jackie's mind that the Doctor loved her daughter. He sat back down breathing heavily trying to calm down his hearts rate.

"Doctor," whispered Rose, "Will you two stop fighting."

He quickly got up from his chair and entered the living room. He sat down on the floor and gently stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry. It's just-"

"You really must try to calm your temper Doctor."

"Well, Jackie started it." He told her. He scratched behind his ear. "Well, things got out of hand." Rose raised a brow at him. "Ok, ok, I kind of told her everything. Even down to us being married to the baby."

Rose hit him up side the head. "You idiot. You don't spring it on her after you tell her I'm only half human." She hit him again, "I swear sometimes I think you have too much information in that brain of yours."

"Oww, Rose, that really hurt." said the Doctor rubbing the back of his head.

She lifted the cover to her mouth and coughed, "Good. Maybe it will knock," she coughed, "since into you."

"Ok I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't apologize to me." she told him.

The Doctor looked up to a very red faced Jackie. He rubbed the back of his head. "Yea, sorry. But I'm not sorry for marrying Rose or our baby."

Jackie drew her arm back her hand made contact with his face. "That's for telling me that my daughter would die," then she slapped him again, "That's for marrying my daughter without telling me first." She slapped him one more time, "That's for don't do that again."

He rubbed his red cheek knowing he'd have a bruise on his right cheek. "Owww, ok. I'll never do that again."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. "That's for loving my daughter my handsome man." She turned around, "I'll make us cup of tea."

The Doctor rubbed his mouth with his hand. Rose chuckled. She sat up and he sat down on the couch. He placed a pillow in his lap and she laid her head down. He gently rubbed her forehead. He knew now that the rest of the visit would be fine because Jackie had gotten her slap out of the way. This time more then one.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 20!


	21. Chapter 21

{The Impossible Planet}

The TARDIS materialized inside a small era. The blue door opened and the Doctor and Rose stepped out closing the door behind him.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. She sort of…queasy." He said gently rubbing the TARIDS. "Indigestion like she didn't want to land."

"Well, if you think there's going to be trouble, we can always get back inside and go somewhere else." said Rose and they laughed at the idea of leaving.

The Doctor looked around, "It looks like we landed inside a cupboard," and they walked out of the small room. "Oh we're on a Statuary Base."

They entered a room and the Doctor and Rose looked around the area. Rose turned and saw writing on the wall. "Welcome To Hell."

"Come on now it isn't that bad." said the Doctor looking around.

She laughed, "No the writing."

He turned around and looked at the writing. "Hold on, what does that say?" he slipped on his glasses, "That's weird. It won't translate."

"But I thought the TARDIS translates everything-writing as well. It should say English." said Rose.

"Exactly. If that's not working that means this writing is old. Very old. Impossibly old." He said squinting his eyes slightly revealing wrinkles around his eyes. He stood up, "We need to find who's in charge. We've gone beyond the reach of the TARDIS' not a good move," and removed his glasses slipping them back into his pocket.

Rose grabbed onto the Doctor's arm. She took several deep breaths. "This is hell. The beast is in the pit, and he will awaken Doctor." She turned and looked at her husband with tears glazed over her eyes. "The lost girl who strayed so very far home. The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon." He gently grabbed his hands into own, "We have to leave this place Doctor. There had to be a reason why the TARDIS didn't want to land."

She moved her hands to her small bump that was forming and gently rubbed it. She looked back up and a tear rolled her cheek. The Doctor lifted his hand and thumbed away the fallen tear.

"Kasterborous please." whispered Rose for only him to hear.

The Doctor pulled his wife into his arms and gently drew Gallifrey symbols on her body. He kissed the top of her head. He had heard her talking about the beast in the pit in her sleep for several nights.

He pulled her back slightly. "Alright we'll leave. Now I know I'm getting old." He took her hand and the turned around to leave. The doors opened and octopus looking aliens entered the room.

"We must feed. We must feed. We must feed." said the creature.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and put himself in front of his wife slowly backing up against the wall.

"We must feed…"and he hit the control device that was attached to his face, "you. If you are hungry."

"Sorry?" said the Doctor in puzzled expression slowly lowering his screwdriver.

"Sorry we seem to be having trouble with our commutation device." said the Ood.

Just then several of the crew members found Rose and the Doctor. The security man Mr. Jefferson reported the captain that there were real people on the ship. Then the base began to shake and the Doctor and Rose followed the crew to the main control room to run for cover from impact that was about of happen.

Jefferson ushered the crew and their strange guests into room. The captain told everyone to hold on because impact was coming. Rose grabbed onto a nearby railing. The Doctor stood in front of her holding onto the same railing making sure she didn't injure herself in the rough impact.

"Oh that wasn't too bad." said the Doctor and the station shook again. He quickly grabbed onto the railing.

"Is everyone all right. Ida, Scooti, Jefferson, Danny, Toby," called Zach, acting captain.

"Yea we're fine don't worry about us." said the Doctor sanding up from off the floor. He turned to his wife. "Are you ok?"

Rose nodded her head. She took several deep breaths in hope the wave of nausea that had arrived from the quake would pass. She pushed her hair behind her ear.

After the quake Ida Scott Science Officer introduced the crew to the Doctor and Rose. Zachary Cross Flane acting captain. John Jefferson head of security. Scooti Manistra trainee in maintenance officer. Toby Zed archaeologist. Danny was in charge of the Ood.

"Where are we?" asked the Doctor.

"You really don't know, do you?" asked Ida.

Rose walked up next to the Doctor. She shook head, "No, no idea."

"This planet as you called it is 37K Gem 5. We're here on a expedition of anonymous plants." said Ida. She pulled down a leaver, "And this is home."

"Brace yourself some at the sight of this has made people go mad." said Zach, and the top of the dome slid opened revealing a large black hole.

"That's a black hole." said Rose looking up at it in awe.

"That's impossible." said the Doctor.

"I did warn you." said the captain.

"We're standing under a black hole." said the Time Lord trying to wrap his mind around it.

"In orbit." added Ida.

"But we can't be." he told them.

"You can see for yourself we're in orbit." Ida pointed out.

"But we _can't be!" _The Doctor stressed the last two words trying to get the motion across to the crew.

Ida said, "This lump of rock is suspend in perpetual geostationary orbit around that black hole without falling in. Discuss."

"And that's bad, yea?" asked Rose.

"Bad doesn't cover it." said the Doctor.

{}

The Doctor and Rose sat at table looking up at the black hole. He explained that a black hole was a dead star that collapsed in on itself. The black hole sucked in anything that was around it.

Rose took a deep breathe and rested her hands on her belly. "So we're stuck on a planet that shouldn't exist, and with no way back."

"I'm sorry Rose. We should have left right when you said that the TARDIS didn't want to land here in first place." said the Doctor. "Now we're stuck on this rock and the TARDIS is gone."

"We'll maybe they can give us lift." said Rose.

"And then what?"

"I don't know find a planet, get a job like everyone else in the Universe."

"We'd have to settle down. Get a house or something a proper house. With…doors and carpets. Me living in a house. That's, that's terrifying."

"We'd have to get a mortgage." sang Rose. She rested her hand down her belly. "It wouldn't be that bad would it. We could raise the baby in a good home." She sighed heavily. "The TARDIS that was home too. The baby would never see the Universe like we have." She angrily brushed away several fallen tears.

Rose grabbed her phone and looked it, "That's the first time we've been out of range," and she sat it down on the table.

The Doctor looked at the phone when it began to ring. He turned it to him and answered putting it on loud speaker, "He is awake."

Rose grabbed the phone and threw it down on the floor. The Doctor slowly got up and pulled his wife into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair. He knew that Rose's warnings were coming true. If he had only listened then they wouldn't have been stuck on the rock under a black hole.

{}

Toby sat in his room trying to decode the writing that they had found on the wall when they had arrived. He only decoded several letters, but it wasn't enough to go on. He was interrupted by an eerie voice that told him not to turn around. The voice kept on telling not to turn around or he'd kill him.

Toby turned around and found no one behind him or in his room. He turned back to pieces the clay that he had in his hands, and the letters were gone. He quickly removed his gloves and found them on his skin and his eyes were red. The beast had entered his body.

{}

The Doctor and Rose stood with Danny at Ood habitation looking at the monitors. He remembered Rose telling him that the Ood had mentioned about the beast being awake. He wanted to know what was going on with Ood since Danny had too spoken about how strange the Ood had been acting.

Danny looked at the screen and said, "They're registering as level 30."

"What does level 30 mean?" asked Rose looking at the screen.

"It means that their shouting-streaming-inside their heads." said Danny.

The Doctor looked down at the Ood and said, "Or someone's shouting at them."

{}

The crew with Rose and the Doctor stood in the main control room. Ida realized the drilling had stopped, that they had finally reached the bottom. They needed to go and find out what was down there. The Doctor looked over at Rose and saw her face was fill with worry. She knew that he was going down because it's what he did. She knew that she couldn't stop him from going. It was apart of who he was. He craved for the rush of something new that was one of reasons he continued on traveling because there was something new everyday.

{}

Rose stood in front of the Doctor helping put on the harness around his waist. "It's funny 'cause people back home think that space travel is all whizzing about and teleports, anti-gravity," she tugged the strap through the hole, "But it's not, is it? It's tuff."

He removed his glove and rested his hand on her stomach. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Something's down there Doctor. I know it. They keep on repeating that there is a beast, and he is awake. It's a warning."

He rested his forehead against Rose's and looked into her brown eyes. "We have our link. Here," and he touched her temple gently. "If you are in danger you let me know."

She stepped back slightly, "I want that suit back in one piece."

The Doctor saluted slight, "Yes sir." He put on his helmet, "I'll see you later."

Rose lowered his head and kissed the glass, "Not if I see you first."

She watched the Doctor and Ida step into the lift and they were lowered down. She gave him a small wave. He gave his in return.

Rose grabbed the intercom, "Don't forget to breath. Breathings good."

"Rose stay off the intercom." said Zach.

"No chance." respond Rose. She heard the Doctor chuckle.

{}

The Doctor and Ida got out of the lift and looked around the large area. It had pillars, archways and statues after Ida had thrown up a gravity globe.

"Rose tell Toby we've found his civilization." said the Doctor.

{}

Rose smiled at Toby, "You hear that you have a lot of work cut out for you."

Toby said, "Yea great." He looked at his hands and saw that writing that had been on him was now gone.

{}

The couple made their way farther into the cave looking around the area. "Well, we've came this far. No turning back now." said Ida.

"Oh, did you have to? "No turning back." that's almost as bad, "nothing can possibly go wrong." or 'This is the best Christmas that Wilford's ever had." said the Doctor.

The couple stopped when they found a large round metal seal with the same markings that had been found in the upper part of the base.

"We've found something. Looks like metal, like some sort of seal. I've got a nasty feeling that words might be, "trap door." I never met a trap door I liked." He heard Rose's breath quicken on the intercom.

{}

Danny reported to Zach that the Ood were at level 100, and that they should be brain dead. Ida's voice broke through the intercom and asked Toby if he had deciphered any of the symbols. Toby told them that he knew what the symbols meant, and looked at Jefferson and Rose.

"We are legion of the beast." said Ood.

"Jefferson report." said Zach.

"Doctor it's the Ood, I think something is inside of them." said Rose.

"He has woven himself through the fabric of your life since the dawn of time. Some may call him Abaddon. Some call him Krop Tor. Some may call him Satin or Lucifer. Do not despair. The Deathless Prince. The Bringer of Night. These are the words that shall set you free." said the Beast through the Ood.

{}

The Doctor felt his hearts stop beating when he heard the Ood. The ground shook and the seal slowly opened itself. He moved over to it and looked down and saw nothing but an empty pit. They heard a laugh.

"The pit is opened and I am free!"

{}

Hit the button tell me what you think about chapter 21!


	22. Chapter 22

{Satan's Pit}

The Doctor explained the seal had opened and it was nothing left but chasm. He told him that it could go down miles. Rose that told him that the Ood said that, "pit was open" Zach recommended that that they with drawled from the mission. He in formed Ida that the planet shifted when the seal opened up and one more inch they'd fall into the black hole.

Ida lifted her arm and turned off her speaker. She didn't want to be over heard by the captain. She asked the Doctor what they should do. He looked at her and back a the chasm apart of him wanted to go back up to his wife, but the other half wanted to know what was down in deep pit. He reminded that she had orders. He could tell she didn't want to follow them.

The Doctor looked down in the pit. "I'm tempted to know what's down there."

"If there's something down there why hasn't it came out yet?" asked Ida.

"Maybe we opened the prison and not the cell." said the Doctor.

"We should go down there. I'd go down there." said Ida.

The Doctor stepped back even though it was very tempting to go and find out what it held. "Ida I can't my wife is up there and if something was to happen to me I'd be leaving her to raise our baby on her own."

"That's wonderful congratulations." said Ida.

He looked back at the chasm and sighed heavily. He turned back on the speaker. "Oof I know my getting old. Rose, I'm coming back up." He smiled when he heard, "That's best news I've heard all day."

{}

Rose looked at Toby and saw the symbols on his body. She slowly backed away from him. She wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach. As she listened to him tell Jefferson about his wife never forgiving him and Danny who was still afraid of daddy. He turned to Rose.

"And the lost girl who strayed so far from home and married the last child of Gallifrey and carries a child that will bring nothing but pain to the Time Lord and his Bad Wolf. The valiant child will die in battle so very soon."

Rose let a sob escape her lips and backed up to the door. "Doctor what does he mean die in battle?"

{}

He looked over at Ida and quickly replied, "Rose don't listen to him. Love he might know things he shouldn't but don't listen to him. You're not going to die in battle." He smiled and wrinkles formed in corner of his eyes, "We'll have a little one to raise, and we'll travel the stars." He heard a sob through the speaker and he could feel her nod.

"A man with no name, the destroyer of his own kind for the sake of piece. But you didn't bring peace did you Doctor? You bring nothing but destruction in your wake. You carry a secret that no man must know. The thing that's hidden in plain sight, tell me Doctor what is your name?" said Beast to the Doctor through the income. "It's a secret you'll take to your grave. A grave that lies in Transialor."

Ida saw the Doctor's body shake with anger. She stepped back slightly when she raw anger shine through his brown eyes. She had only seen kindness but pain that held so strongly, but the anger frightened her.

"Beast you listen well, you're going to regret the day you cross me. You frighten my wife, and you say my child will bring me nothing but pain. I'll tell you something Beast. I am the Doctor I'm going to save those on this station and then just to finish you off I'm going to send you back into hell!"

{}

Rose stood at the income and closed her eyes. She could feel the anger coming off of him. She knew now that there was no way of her stopping him. Not now. The Beast had unleashed the On Coming Storm. Danny, Jefferson watched as the symbols and red eyes leave Toby and enter the Ood.

"Doctor the Ood, the Beast has entered the Ood." said Rose. "The doors are locked we're trapped."

Jefferson moved his pointed gun from Toby to Ood. "Captain sir, the Ood coming after us. If you could unlock the doors now."

{}

Zach quickly went to work trying to remove the locks from the doors. He realized that the door remotes had been fried. He reported back to Jefferson telling him that he had to find another way out.

{}

Rose stood at the computer with Danny as he searched for a disease that would kill the Ood before they killed them. He found one but it was in Ood habitation. He reminder her that the doors were lock. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. She looked around the area as the Ood made their way up the stairs. She removed the crate from the floor telling them they'd use the main shaft. Zach transfer the air to each compartment until they made it to Ood habitation. They jumped down into the floor and Danny closed the hole to give them extra time to get ahead of the Ood.

{}

Ida gathered up the thick wire from the lift that had broken when they had gotten into the lift. She couldn't help but watch as the anger rolled off the Doctor with each tug of the wire.

"Doctor is it true what that thing said about you?" asked Ida.

"What are you talking about Ida. The Beast lied that's all." said Doctor as he tied the wire tightly around his waist. "That's all he did. He's driving on nothing but your fears."

The Doctor walked over to the large chasm and turned around facing the woman fell into the dark pit slighting scaring Ida. He asked about her region and beliefs as he slowly descended down into the pit.

"That's it. There's no more wire." said Ida. "Can see anything?"

The Doctor turned slightly holding his torch. "No, it's pitch black. I could have miles to go or it could be thirty feet. I can survive thirty."

"Please don't go. I don't want to die on my own." begged Ida.

The Doctor looked at the oxygen levels and knew that they didn't have much left. "You need to stay up there. The others might be able to get to you. And if you see Rose." he said as he removing the wire from his belt. "If you see Rose tell her I love her," and he feel down into the darkness of the pit.

{}

Meanwhile in the shafts Rose, Danny, Toby and Jefferson sat waiting for Zach to fill the other shaft with air. They heard the Ood banging on the door trying to get inside.

Rose closed her eyes knowing that her husband had just fallen into the pit. She could feel that he was still alive, because he was still inside her head. She let out a small sigh of relief, and let a smile cross her face.

"What's with smile?" asked Toby. "I wouldn't be smiling. The Ood are trying to kill us."

The door opened and they quickly made their way out of the shaft and into Ood habitation. Rose ignored him as Danny lifted the create up and they climb out only to be meet by the Ood. Mr. Jefferson began to open fire giving Danny time to infect them with the deadly virus.

{}

Zach left the control room to the rock where he told them to meet him because they had to get off the rock before it was taken into the black hole.

"I won't leave him! I'm staying here! He needs me!" said Rose, who was struggling against Danny and Jefferson.

"I'm not going to loose another person today. You're husband is lost and I'm sorry," and he injected her with a tranquilizer. She slumped into his arm. "Come on hurry up," and boarded the rocket.

The crew all strapped into the rocket. The captain strapped in sleeping Rose in hope that she wouldn't wake up and cause problems.

Zach sat down and began to push buttons to get them off the rock. He removed the B clamp and C Clamp that removed them from the shuttle docking station.

Danny looked over at Rose, who had woken up and said, "Captain, I think we're going to have troubled passenger."

"Keep an eye on her." said Zach.

Rose looked around and noticed they were in the rocket. "Wait, we're not-"

"It's all right Rose. We're safe." the captain told reassuringly.

"I'm not going anywhere! Get me out of this thing! Get me out!" yelled Rose as she struggled to unbuckle from her seat.

"And lift off!" said Zach and the rocket shook removing itself from the holding dock.

{}

The Doctor groaned and slowly lifted his head and gasped. He saw his helmet had shattered on impact. He realized he could breathe. He slowly got up from the ground and walked deeper into the pit. He shined his torch at the wall and saw the paintings of grate big battle.

"History of some great big battle against the beast." said the Doctor. "Can hear me Ida? I hope so." He said not realizing that his speaker stopped working. "Anyway they defeated the Beast and imprisoned it."

Then the Doctor saw two bronze pedestals were painted on wall telling the story farther in detail.

"Or maybe that's the key." He walked up to the pedestals and touch one, and it lit up a clay jars. "Or the gate or the bars."

A large horned creatures moves and looks up at him. He strapped down in chains on his horns and wrists chained to the wall.

{}

Ida looked up when she heard the rocket lift off. She closed her eyes knowing that they would die down in pit.

{}

Rose quickly grabbed the flare gun and pointed it a Zach. "Take me back to the planet. Take me back!"

"Or what?" asked the captain.

She grabbed the trigger, "Or I'll shoot."

"Would you though? Would you really? Would your Doctor want that?" asked Zach. Rose slumped back into her seat. "Sorry but it's too late. Take a look outside. We can't turn back now. This is what the Doctor would have wanted. Right?" He asked as they zoomed away from the black hole.

Rose looked back and watched the planet slowly move farther away from the them. He wasn't just her Doctor, not anymore. He was her husband and the father of her baby she was carrying.

"He's alive I know it. I can feel it!" said Rose.

"How do you know?" asked Danny.

Rose turned her head and snapped, "I just know it. Ok!"

Danny turned his head when heard Toby being to laugh in his seat between him and Rose. He asked, "What's the joke?"

"Just we made it. We actually escaped. We actually did it." said Toby.

"Not all of us." whispered Rose.

Zach said, "We're not out of yet. We're still the first people in history to fly away from a black hole. Toby read me the status."

"Gravity is still holding sir. Always holding."

{}

The Doctor studied the creature in front him. He never did believe in the Satan or the devil, and this went against everything he believed in.

"You were imprisoned a long time ago. Before the universe, after side way, in between, doesn't it matter. The prison is prefect. It's absolute. It's eternal. Oh yes! Open the prison, the gravity field collapses and this planet falls into the black hole! You escape, you die. Brilliant! But that's just the body. The body is trapped that's all." said the Doctor and the Beast leaned forward but his chains held him back. "The devil is an idea. In all those civilizations, just an idea. But an idea is hard to kill. An idea can escape. The great mind. The mind of the great Beast. The mind can escape. Oh but that's it! You don't give me air, your jailers did. They set this up all those years ago! They need me alive, because if you are escaping I'll have to stop you."

The Doctor picked up a rock to smash the clay vase. He stopped and dropped it back to the ground. He didn't know if he would be pulled into the black hole with the Beast. If he did he wouldn't be with his wife, and she'd have to raise their baby alone. He promised never to leave her, and he couldn't let that happen. But if he didn't stop the Beast he would escape.

"But then you're cleaver enough to use whole system against me. If I destroy the planet, I destroy the gravity field. The rocket looses protection and falls into the black hole. I have to sacrifice Rose."

{}

Rose sat in her seat thinking about what had happened on the planet. "It doesn't make sense. We escaped, but there's a thousand ways it could have killed us. It could have ripped out the air, or I don't know, burnt us, or anything."

Toby turned to the blonde and said, "Hey Rose do us favor. Shut up. Almost there. We'll be beyond the reach of the black hole."

{}

"So it's a trap. Or the final judgment. I don't know. But if I kill you, I kill her. Except this implies in this big grand scheme of Gods and Devils that she's just a victim. But I've seen a lot of this universe. I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demi-gods and would-be-gods, and out of all that, out of all that pantheon. If I believe in one thing, just one thing, I believe in her!

The Doctor picked up urn and smashing them to the ground one by one. The feeling of was gratifying because the Beast had frightened his wife and threaten his child in most worst of ways telling the Time Lord that his child would bring him pain.

{}

The shuttle began to shake uncontrollable. The gravity protection had shattered and the ship was slowly being pulled into the black hole. They couldn't escape it. Rose gripped the seat praying that her husband would arrive soon. She knew he was live and he would never leave her.

{}

The Doctor grabbed the last urn and held up for the beast to see. "This is your freedom. Free to die. You're going into the black hole and I'm riding with you," and he smashed the last urn and the plant lost it's gravity field. He back away until he ran into something. He looked up and saw the TARDIS.

{}

"The planet's loosing gravity were going into the black hole." said Rose.

She saw Toby covered in symbols. She knew that the mind of the Beast was inside the man that sat beside her. The Doctor was only destroying the body. She knew what she had to do. Rose grabbed the gun and shot it at the windshield.

"Go to hell." said Rose, and released Toby's belt and was sucked out of the rocket.

Zach quickly put up the emergency shields up, but he couldn't stop them from falling into the black hole. He noticed that they were turning around. He looked around in hope to find the source. He heard a voice over the intercom.

"Sorry about the hijack captain." said the Doctor over the intercom. "This is the good ship TARDIS. Now first things first do you have a Rose Tyler on board?"

"I'm here! It's me! Oh my God! Where are you?" asked Rose nearly jumping from her seat.

"I'm towing you home." said the Doctor. "Gravity schamavity. My people practically invent black holes in a matter of minutes. Well, in fact they did. Oh and we'll be nice and safe in just a few minutes. Oh and Captain do you mind if we do a little swap. Say if you give me Rose Tyler. I'll give you Ida Scott. How about that?" said the Doctor of the intercom.

"Yes! She's alive!" said Zach.

"Thank God," said Jefferson.

{Inside the TARDIS}

"Yea! A little oxygen starvation, but she'll be all right. I couldn't save the Ood. They went down with the planet. I only had enough for one trip. Ah entering clear space. End of the line mission is closed.

Rose ran into the TARIDS. She stopped in front of the Doctor. He smiled and quickly pulled her into his arms. He lifted her up off her feet swinging her side to side. He sat her back down on her feet. He captured her lips with his own. He buried his hands in her blonde hair. He pulled back breathing heavily.

"I'd never leave you." he told gently cupping her face with his hand.

"I know."

He walked over to the controls and pulled down several leavers. Rose walked over to her husband. "It said I would die in battle and that our baby will bring you much pain."

The Doctor pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Then it lied." He pulled down one more leaver, "Onward and upwards!"

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 22!

AN: I didn't kill off Jefferson because I liked his character!


	23. Chapter 23

{Bits In Between}

The Doctor rolled over onto his side and placed his hand on his wife's three month belly and gently rubbed it. The time had been hard on Rose from her consent morning sickness to her mood swings. She angered easily, and he had been victim of several of her slaps, but when he thought about them. He really did deserve them at the time. He scooted downward until he was eye level with Rose's belly.

"I know you want to move around and wake up Mummy, but she didn't sleep well." said the Doctor. "She didn't sleep well at all last night. Because she was hugging the loo apparently that's were you want Mummy to stay." The Doctor told the little baby that rested in Rose's belly. "I want to know if you're a boy or a girl, but Mummy wants to wait until you're born to know. Women you can't live with them or you can't live without them." He felt a hard kick against his hand.

Rose gasped at the force of kick. "Owww." She looked down and saw her husband. "Will you stop stirring the baby up."

He raised his hands, "I didn't do anything I swear. I'm only talking to the baby." He moved back onto his pillow. "Can we find out if the baby's a boy or girl? Please?" He begged his hands clasped together as in a prayer motion. "Please. Pretty please! I'll be good. I'll throw away bad bananas that are in my jacket pocket. I'll make up the bed! Please!" He leaned forward and kissed and sucked her neck. "I'll let you play with the sonic screwdriver and you can fix the wires on the TARDIS because lately she hasn't wanted me to fix her hiccup in her starter, just don't fix her culmination circuit." He tugged on ear with his teeth. "Please. I know you want to know too."

Rose sighed heavily. "Ok. We'll find out the sex of the baby."

He quickly pulled back and beamed at his wife. "Really!"

She nodded with a smile. "Really."

He jumped off the bed. "This is the best day since I had my first bananas smoothie!"

Rose shook her head and got out of the bed, and they made their way to the medical bay. She truly wanted to know the sex the of baby. She had actually told him she wanted the wait when the baby was born. She wanted to see how long he could last before he began to beg. Rose heard the TARDIS chuckle. She had won her bet. She could decorate the baby's nursery anyway she wanted.

The TARDIS told Rose she'd give into his plea before she entered seventh month. If Rose won she could decorate the nursery. She had everything planned all the way down to the smallest detail.

The Doctor helped Rose onto the table. "What's the TARDIS so happy about?"

She laid down on the table and he lifted Rose's gown and kissed her belly. "The TARDIS has won our bet."

He raised a brow, "You made a bet with the TARDIS?"

"Yep. She gets to decorate the baby's room."

The Doctor groaned at the thought of his spaceship designing his child's room. He shook his head. He pulled out the sonogram machine. He was glad that a Time Lord's baby developed a little bit quicker then a human child. The reason behind the quicker development was because the baby had two hearts and the brain needed more time to develop, but Rose still had to go through the full nine months of pregnancy.

"Here we go!" said the Doctor and squeezed the cold gel on her belly. He turned and slipped on his glasses. "Let's see who we have. We have ten fingers, ten tones, two hearts, good lungs. Wow we this ones a mover and a shaker. You need to stay still for Daddy." Then a smile broke out across his face. "Woo-who we've got a bouncy little boy!"

Rose reached over and gently touched the screen with her fingers. She smiled several tears fell down her cheeks. "A boy." She chuckled, "Mum was hoping for a girl."

"Ha! Jackie owes me ten quid!" said the Doctor happily. "I'll just take a snap shot so she want accuse me of lying." He quickly took two pictures, one for them and one for Jackie.

"Speaking of Mum. It's time we swing by." said Rose.

The Doctor removed the gel from Rose's stomach, and she sat up and laughed at his face. She knew that sometimes he'd do anything to hide away from his mother in law, but he knew better then to go a year without seeing her. He had learned that the hard way that earned him his first slap from Jackie Tyler and the first to be slapped by someone's mother.

"Yea you're right." said the Doctor, kissed his wife, and they made their way back to the bedroom to get dressed to visit planet Earth.

{}

Jackie handed the Doctor a cup of hot tea. He smiled and took the mug. The best thing about visiting Jackie was her tea. He didn't know how she made hers. He tried to get the information out of her one time, but nothing worked. The only thing she gave him was that it had been her grandmother's recipe.

"Rose told me that you've found out about the baby's sex. Well, am I having a grandson or granddaughter?" asked Jackie excitedly.

The Doctor pulled out a picture from his breast pocket, "You owe me ten quid," and he handed Jackie the picture.

She took it from her son in law and smiled at the picture. At that moment she didn't care if his father was from another planet light years away from Earth, she didn't care if he had two hearts or one. She was going to have a grandson. Jackie quickly got up and pulled Rose and the Doctor into her arms. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled back and cupped his face with her hands.

"You handsome man you! My grandson is going to be heart throb!" said Jackie. She turned to her daughter. "And you my beautiful girl, you're going to make brilliant mother!" She kissed her on the forehead.

The couple spent the rest of their visit discuss baby clothes and how to turn Rose's bedroom into a nursery since the couch folded out into a bed. The couple sleep there or in the TARDIS. Rose sat back with a smile on her face. It had been alone time since she had seen her mother so happy.

Just before the Doctor Rose left Jackie handed him his ten quid. She told them to be safe on their travels and to hurry back to visit, maybe next time stay longer.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 23!


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: There will be a few differences between the actually episode of Love and Monsters, but I will still hold to the episode. Now to the new chapter! **

{Love And Monsters}

The TARDIS door opened and the Doctor and Rose stepped out of the blue phone box. He turned to his loyal long time companion.

"I don't know what's wrong. She doesn't want to leave Earth." said the Doctor. He pulled out his stethoscope and pressed it against her side after sticking the earpieces in his ears. "What's wrong ole girl? I know your hormones are tied with Rose but still that's no reason to not wanting to leave Earth."

"Stop being rude," said Rose and smacked him side the head.

"Oww Rose, that hurt." he told his wife and rubbed the back of his head.

"They're has to be a very good reason why she won't leave Doctor. We're needed here. That's what she's trying to tell you."

He removed the stethoscope and put it back into his pocket. He could only nod in agreement. He knew that Rose was right. The Doctor held out his hand and, she happily took it and they walked down the road.

{}

Elton walked in the wasteland minding his own business when saw a blue public police call box near the old ran down warehouse. He walked up to it. He remembered seeing it when was a kid. He was snapped out of his gazing when heard two voices come from inside the warehouse.

"Doctor! Doctor the trap!" Elton heard a woman yell and ran into the unit.

"Where is he? He's gone." said the Doctor looking around for the large alien creature.

"There he is." said Rose motioning to the creature. "No! Stop! Watch out! There!"

Elton walked farther into the unit until he saw the large darken area lighten up. He stood there watching a man with spiky brown hair sideburns, dressed in a brown blue pinstriped suit with a tan ankle length coat with a pair of white sneakers.

Elton walked in even farther, and opened the door and found himself face to face with a large growling sharp tooth monster. He backed up from the creature.

The Doctor walked up behind the monster and waved a pork chop. "Here boy. Eat food. Come on, look at the lovely food. Isn't that nice? Isn't? Yes, it is. Get out of here quickly. That's a boy. Wouldn't you like a porky-choppy then? I said run!"

Elton ran for the stairs and saw Rose run from the opposite direction carrying a bucket yelling. She threw the liquid onto the alien's face. The creature turned to her and growled.

"Wrong one! You made it worse!"

"You said blue!" yelled Rose.

"I said not blue!" The alien turned and ran after Rose. "Hold on!" and the Doctor closed the door behind him.

The couple ran through doors back and forth with the alien chasing them, then the couple chasing the creature screaming. Rose ran after the alien with a yellow bucket and threw it onto the creature's face.

Then the Doctor turned and walked up to Elton and asked, "Hold on. Don't I know you?"

Elton ran from the unit and he heard the wheezing and whooshing of the TARIDS materializing. He had heard that sound before as a kid.

{}

Elton had found a website about the Doctor and met a girl named Ursula and learned that she had friends that we're looking for the Doctor. She invited him to join the gathering. They met in a basement of a old library and discuss about the Doctor. They named themselves LINDA; the members were Mr. Skinner, Bridget, Bliss, Ursula and himself.

Elton told them about him seeing the Doctor when he was little and then seeing him again in the old warehouse chasing after an alien. But as the meetings progressed so did their friendships. They stopped discussing the Doctor and got to know each other. Then soon the group became a musical LINDA. They didn't sound the best but it was nothing but friends getting together once week having a good time.

{}

"I swear I found some readings of alien activity." said the Doctor pointing tracker around an old ran down library. "This way!" He said and ran down the road his coat moving behind him followed by Rose. He stopped and blew on it knocking the dust out of it and it started blinking and beeping. "Here we go." He motioned to the stairs and they slowly went down the steps.

The Doctor Rose entered room that held several people and a man that was handing out folders. The couple ducked into the darken area to listen.

"Here is your homework. These are copies of Torchwood files on the Doctor. He always has a traveling companion. I want you to find her. Because if you find her you'll find the Doctor." said Mr. Kennedy.

"Mr. Kennedy we don't want to go stalking anyone to find the Doctor. Don't you think you're going a little over board with these files?" said Bliss looking at them closely. "From what I can see this is very classified information."

"Oh Bliss you've forgotten your reason in life to find the Doctor, and that's what life is about." said Mr. Kennedy. "Elton don't you want know what happened all those years ago why the Doctor was in your house. If you do the only way to know is to find the Doctor. You are free to go," and the others gathered their files.

"Hello!" said the Doctor stepping out from the shadows with Rose at his side. "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler."

"Hi." said Rose giving a small wave.

The Doctor walked up the rows of desks and stopped in front of Mr. Kennedy his beeping tracking device sounded off louder. "Now, Mr. Kennedy why would you want to go through all this trouble just find little old me? I mean that really. I'm really, really old. Wouldn't you say Rose?" He scratched behind his ear. "In all my 901 years have a never met alien wanting to find me so badly that they would steal classified records from Torchwood."

She shook her head. "No not all."

"My main question is this: What species are you? What are doing on Earth, because you see I really like humans. Humans are smart. They cause a lot of trouble by sending probes and satellites to explore the universe. Brilliant! I would say genius but I'm in the room. Oh that was rude!" He slipped the large device in his coat pocket. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Now let us find out who you are." He threw the sonic up and caught it in his right hand and click the button, "Shimmer," and a large round green creature with a mock type that started at the top of his head all the way down his back.

"It can't be, a real alien thing from outer space." said Elton.

"Oh Doctor there's a face in his side." said Rose. She took a deep breath to stop the vile from coming up.

"I shall absorb you all. Starting with you Doctor." said Kennedy. "All that knowledge. You'll be so tasty."

The Doctor looked large green creature. "Oh interesting!"

"He's absorbs people!" said Ursula.

"What are you some type of Absorbclon? Aborbaloff?"

"Oh yes Aborbaloff." said the creature.

"Is it me or is he a bit Slitheen?" said Rose.

"Not from Raxacoricofallapatorius are you?" asked the Doctor and he looked over at Rose. "You better sit down before you pass out. You're start to sway a little."

Rose slowly sat down in one of the desk. He was correct about her becoming light headed. She knew it was from seeing that absorbing creature. She groaned slightly and laid her head down on the table. Bliss, Bridget and Ursula attended to Rose in hope to sooth away her light headedness.

Bliss leaned over to Ursula and whispered, "She's got a wedding band on her hand."

The ring was a simple gold band that rested next to a square shaped TARDIS blue diamond that was framed with smaller white diamonds that rested on a gold band.

The three women smiled at each other, and looked over and didn't see a band on his left hand. They wondered why he didn't wear one. They figured it wasn't safe for him to wear one or he carried something else on him. They knew it wasn't their place to ask. It was the Doctor's private life.

"No, I'm not they're swine. I spit on them. I was born on their twin planet." said the strange alien.

"Really? What's the twin planet of Raxcoricofallapatorius?"

"Clom."

"Clom?" repeated the Doctor.

"Clom. Yes and I will return there victorious, once I possess your traveling machine."

"Well, that's not going to happen." said the Doctor.

"Oh, it will and you'll surrender yourself to me. Doctor, or they all die. You see. I've been reading about you Doctor. I studied you so passionate so sweet. You wouldn't let them die. And I'll absorb them one by one."

The Doctor scratched the back of head, "Sweet maybe. Passionate I suppose. But don't ever mistake that for nice." He stepped a little closer to the creature. "I'm not so forgivable like I was in my youth. So I'm giving you one warning. Leave this planet."

"I'm going to absorb you Doctor." said the creature.

"Very well, I gave you a chance. Will you look at this, a staff. Much better then a whip." said the Doctor and quickly grabbed the cane. "Let's find out what it does shall we?" He broke it across his thigh.

A bright light shined from the cane and the creature melted onto the concrete floor and slowly seeped into the ground.

"What's happening to it?" asked Elton.

"The absorber is being absorbed into the ground." explained the Doctor.

Rose lifted her head slowly and saw that the sickening looking creature was gone. She sighed in relief. She knew if she had looked up at it while it was still in the room she would have gotten sick all over the floor. The Doctor turned and dug through his pockets until he found a small thing of crackers. He sat them down on the desk. She smiled weakly and opened them up and grabbed one and slowly ate it.

"Everyone sit down." said the Doctor and the group moved several chairs and placed them in a circle. "It's not wise trying to find me. You got lucky that was I so close by. You were drawing attention to yourselves."

"We didn't mean to draw a crazed alien from another planet." said Mr. Skinner.

"I know that Mr.-"

"Mr. Skinner, and this is Bridget, Bliss, Elton and Ursula." he said introducing each person.

The Doctor nodded and he studied Elton closely. "I do remember you. I had tracked down a shadow creature from the shadow lands. I got rid of it." He looked at him sadly. "But I was too late to save your mother. I'm so sorry."

Elton looked at the Doctor and saw pain in his eyes. He saw a man that had seen too much in his lifetime. "It's alright Doctor. If you hadn't have come who knows what else would have happened. I don't know how to thank you."

Bridget smiled, "Can you tell us about some of your adventures with Rose?"

"Where was first place you took her?" asked Mr. Skinner.

"It was the year five billion." said the Doctor starting the story of his Rose's first adventure.

{}

Hit button and tell me what you think about chapter 24!


	25. Chapter 25

{Bits In Between}

Rose walked into the nursery. The TARDIS had told her that the baby's room was ready and waiting for her to see. The TARDIS lit up the room and Rose gasped at the sight of it.

The nursery had deep blue carpet, the walls held two large moons, orange skies, snow caped mountains, red fields, trees with sliver leaves. The ceiling had a skylight that shined the brightness of the stars.

The cradle was old wooden with round circular symbols, a spinning stars and moons that hung above the cradle. A changing table nearby with a finely detailed dressers with swirled pattern deep cherry wood. A rocking chair that was made of deep wood. A shelf that held baby books.

Rose gently ran her fingers across the cradle and smiled. "It's beautiful."

The Doctor stopped in the doorway of the nursery and he quickly grabbed onto the doorframe. "Gallifrey," whispered the Doctor. He slowly walked into the room. "This is amazing." He gently touched the sliver leaves.

"Doctor what is this place?" asked Rose.

"This is Gallifrey." He told his wife. "My old cradle." He spun the stars around with a smile. "It's a piece of home."

"I guess to TARDIS wants our little Time Lord to know what Daddy's home was like. I can't blame her. It's beautiful."

The Doctor took Rose's hand and he led the way down the hall to their bedroom. He closed the door behind him.

He pulled her into his arms and captured her lips with own. Rose made quick work of suit throwing each piece onto the floor. The Doctor tugged her shirt over her head and removed her clothes in a hurry. He swept up her naked form and laid her down onto the middle of the bed. He climb onto the mattress until he was laying above her supporting his weight with his arms.

"My Rose my beautiful Rose." whispered the Doctor and ran his hands over her showing each part of her body the attention it deserved.

He slid deep inside her body earning a moan in return. The Doctor smiled and captured Rose's lips with his own. He linked their fingers together as he brought her arms above her head. He moved in and out slowly teasing her body lovingly.

"I love you." whispered the Doctor and captured her lips with his own.

Rose let a small sob leave her lips. It was rare that she heard those three words. He knew when she needed to hear them. She wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him deeper inside her. The Doctor moaned and arched his back slightly. He thrust in and out harder sending his wife loving pleasure she needed and himself as well.

The Doctor felt her walls clamp down around him. He knew she couldn't last much longer. He captured her lips and thrust in one more time making Rose scream out in pleasure. He soon followed unable to hold out much longer.

He slowly pulled out of her body and rolled over onto his back bring Rose with him. She laid her head down on his chest listening to his hearts pound against his chest. The Doctor looked down and kissed Rose on the forehead and pulled the covers over their nude frames. They looked up at the ceiling and watched the stars shine brightly until sleep consumed. The TARIDS smiled at her Thief and her Wolf and slowly deemed her lights.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter 25!


	26. Chapter 26

{Fear Her Part I}

Chloe sat in her bedroom with color pencils and paper drawing a picture of a boy in British flag shirt. She looked up at the other pictures of children that small movements on the paper. She turned back to her picture singing to herself.

{}

A an elderly woman named Maeve walked down the road, who had noticed about the children coming missing without anyone taking them. She told two boys that where outside playing football in the front lawn to go inside, because the creature likes it when children play. Just then boy vanished without any warning.

{}

The TARIDS lowly materialized in a TARDIS size gap between two cargo containers. The door opened and the Doctor noticed he couldn't get out. "Ah," and he closed the door and turned the TARDIS ninety degrees. "Ah!" and he steps out of the blue phone box.

Rose stepped out and checked out a Shane Ward Greatest Hits poster on one of the containers. "So near future, yea?" She rested her hand on her three month belly.

"I had a passing fancy. Only it didn't pass it stopped." said the Doctor.

He took his wife's hand and they made their way down the streets. Rose looked up and saw the London Olympics 2012. She beamed at the man beside her. He was taking her to see the Olympics. He told her about the earlier days when Greek guys were tossing and discussing about wrestling each other in the sand.

Rose stopped when she saw a man put a poster up on a lamp post. She knew that people mainly put poster up if there's a dog missing or a child goes missing. She walked up and saw several posters of missing children. She read the information and was stunned.

"Doctor!"

"Did you every have one of those little cakes with crunchy ball bearings on top?" asked the Doctor.

"I think you better come and take a look at this." said Rose and she wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively.

"Do you know those things? Nobody else in this entire galaxy haven't even bothered to make eatable ball bearings. Genius." said the Doctor and walked over to Rose and saw the children's missing posters. "What's taking them, what do you think? Snatching children from a thoroughly ordinary street like this. Why is so cold? Is someone reducing the temperature?"

"It says that they've gone missing all this week. Why would a person do something like this?"

The Doctor pulled Rose into his arms when he saw her eyes fill up with tears. He knew that image of their son being taken flashed through her mind. He couldn't help but think about the same thing crossing his mind. And it terrified him to even think about how the parents must feel about loosing their children.

"What makes you think it was person, Rose?" whispered the Doctor.

Rose pulled back and saw a woman put her trash in the bin and hurry back inside the house. "Whatever it is has the whole street scared to death. Doctor what-"

The Doctor ran down the street to investigate the front lawn and goal. He squatted down and placed his hand an inch from the ground. He smiled, "Oh it tickles."

Just then a car went dead in the middle of the road. A construction worker who was working on the road walked up to the man, and told him that they had been doing it all week. Rose saw the construction worker pushing the car alone. She walked up and helped him push the car, and it started back up. The driver gave them a thanks and drove off down the road. Rose stood with the man asking more questions but didn't get answers she wanted. She went in search for the Doctor.

Maeve, the elderly old lady walked up and said, "It takes them while their playing."

"What takes them?" asked the Doctor.

"Danny, Jane, Dale. Snatched all in a blink of an eye." she told him.

"I'm police officer! That's what I am. I've got of badge and police car. Don't have to get. I can. I can prove it. Just hold on," and he dug through his coat pocket and pulled out the psychic paper and flipped it open.

"You've had plenty of coppers running around here." said Tommy's father. "You don't look or sound like any of them."

"See I have college. Lewis." said the Doctor motioning to Rose.

"A pregnant college." said Tommy's Dad.

"Oi, watch it. I can still move about. I'm not big as a hippo!" snapped Rose. "So watch it buster."

"Sorry about that. Mood swings. You should hear her when she really gets angry. Fare warning she gives a mean slap that one." said the Doctor pointing with his thumb in Rose's direction. She slapped his hand away.

The Doctor and Rose stood back watching the parents fight over what could happen to their children, and how the police couldn't find any form of evidence to help track down the children.

"Fingers on lips!" said the Doctor as he put his finger over his mouth and the others followed suit. "In the last six days three of your children have been stolen. Snatched out of thin air right?"

Maeve slowly removed her finger from her mouth and asked, "Er, can I?" The Doctor nodded. "Look around you this has been a safe street until it came. It's not a person. I'll say it if no one else will. Maybe you're coppers. May be you're not. I don't care who you are. Can you please help us?"

Rose looked around in hope to find something that would catch her eye. She looked up and saw Chloe standing at her window. She saw Trish quickly retreat back into her house. She saw the Doctor walk back over Tommy's front yard and sniffed.

"Do you need a hanky?" asked Rose.

"Can you smell it? What doesn't remind you of?" asked the Doctor.

Rose took a deep breath in and said, "Some sort of metal."

"Mmmm humm."

"Oh." said Rose.

The couple adventured through the alley tracking down the smell of metal stopping when there was strong scent of it. He told Rose about the hairs on his hands that were sticking up that held a lot of energy to make children vanish.

{}

Chloe sat at her desk with color pencils and drew the orange cat that was in view. Trish walked into her daughter's room and tried to get her to come out of her room. She told her mother she was busy. She asked why she drew picture of Dale so sad. Chloe told her that he had made himself that way and that he only needed a friend to make him happy, and the cat slowly appeared on the paper.

Trish went over to Chloe's laptop and showed her the news and the countdown to the Games and the whole world would be looking at them. And the torch was going down their street. Chloe didn't pay her mother no mind.

Trish asked if she had any sleep because she had heard her screaming in her sleep or if she had any nightmares. Chloe only shook here head. Trish gave up and left her daughter to her drawing.

{}

"Aren't you a pretty boy?" said Rose to a yellow and orange cat.

"Thanks! I've been experimenting with back combing. Oh." said the Doctor when saw her talking to a cat.

"I use to have one like you. What?" asked Rose when she saw her husband's facial expression.

"No. I'm not really a cat person. Once you've been threaten by one in a nun wimble, it kind of takes the joy out of it."

The cat wondered into a nearby brown box. Rose followed the cat. "Come here pussy. What do you want to go in there for?" asked Rose.

She heard a meow from inside the box. She walked over and lifted the box only to find it empty. The Doctor stepped forward, and the smell of metal hit his nose. He squatted down to look at it closer. He knew whatever took the cat took a lot of energy. It got him wondering if that form of energy had taken the children.

"Keep them pleaded Lewis." said the Doctor motioning to their eyes. She nodded and walked down the street.

{}

"I drew you more friends. The only thing to do is moan and groan." said Chloe. She messed up on the new drawing and scribbled through it with her pencil.

{}

Rose walked around and stopped at a garage when she heard banging on the door. She thought it was the cat that had vanished from the box. She slowly opened it and strange black line creature jumped at her. She struggled the with thing knocking her to the ground. The Doctor ran over and pointed his sonic screwdriver at it, and Rose caught it. He helped her to her feet. The couple made their way to the TARDIS to figure out what had just attacked Rose.

{}

The Doctor turned to Rose and scanned the sonic over checking her and baby over from the small attack. He smiled and nodded his head glad that his wife and son were find.

"Now to find out what this is." said the Doctor and slipped on his glasses and picked up a pencil and erased so of the ball. "It's graphite. Basically the same material as a HB pencil."

"I was attacked by a pencil scribble?" said Rose looking at it.

"A scribble creature brought on by ionic energy. What we're dealing with can create things, as well as take them." said the Doctor. "But why make a scribble creature?"

Rose looked at it careful, "Maybe it was a mistake. I mean scribble on something when you want to get rid of it. Like a drawing, a, a child's drawing. A girl."

"What girl?" asked the Doctor.

"I saw a girl in the window when we were questioning the people in the street. She gave me the creeps. Even her own mum looked scared."

The Doctor threw the scribble creature up in the air and smiled. He caught it. "Creature you put in your pocket. You take it out and play with it. It's fun."

Rose caught the scribble before it landed back into her husband's hand. "You can play with it when we get done," and she sat it down on console.

"Right let's go question the mother." said the Doctor and he quickly pocketed the scribble into his coat pocket before Rose saw him do it, and they left the TARDIS.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 26!


	27. Chapter 27

{Fear Her Part II}

The Doctor and Rose met with Chloe and found the wall filled with the pictures of the missing children and several missing animals. Trish stood near Rose and watched the Doctor put Chloe into a trance like state. He asked several question and he found out their was a creature known as the Isolus was inside her body.

The Doctor learned that the Isolus had been separated from her five billion brothers and sisters. She had befriended Chloe because she was alone like she was, because Chloe had alone childhood and an abusive father.

The Doctor warned Trish that the Isolus would use the opening Olympics to replace her billions of lost brothers and sisters. She needed to take way all of her daughter's colors so that no other people would be taken by Chloe's drawings. Trish quickly took away the crayons and color pencils from her daughter, all but the ones that were hidden throughout her room.

While the Doctor Rose and Trish were in the living room Chloe grabbed her hidden color pencils and pulled a piece of paper towards her. She turned on her lap top and quickly drew the arena where thousands of people sat waiting for the games to start, and the people vanished from arena.

{}

The Doctor and Rose quickly returned to the TARDIS to locate the Isolus's pod so they could send the creature back to her family. Rose stood by and watched him quickly put together a gizmo to find the pod.

"You knew it was Isolus long before it told you. How?" asked Rose.

"It's a child and it was scared. So it found Chloe and made a friend." He held out his hand to Rose, "Gum." She pit it into his hand. He pressed the gum down. "Maybe we can have more then one kid." He looked up at his wife. "If you want to."

"You try living with morning sickness, dizziness and weird food cravings and you tell me." said Rose.

"It will be worth it." said the Doctor. "AH! Done."

She rested her hand on her belly and looked over at the Doctor. "We'll see. How about that?"

He stood up from the captain's chair, "Sounds good to me," and gave her quick kiss and they left the TARDIS. "So, it's two inches across. Dull grey. Very light."

"It travels from sun to sun using heat, yea? So it's not all about love and stuff. Doesn't the pod just needed heat?"

Rose quickly turned around when she heard a crash. She saw the Doctor and the TARIDS had vanished. She knew Chloe had drawn the Doctor and the TARDIS. She ran down the street to Trish's house to talk to Chloe. She needed the Doctor back. He was the only one that could help Chloe and all the other people that had been taken.

{}

Rose ran up the stairs to Chloe's room and picked up a picture of the Doctor and the TARDIS. She looked at the screen and saw all the people were missing. She looked back at the picture and saw the Doctor pointing a the torch. She knew that he had drawn that to give her a clue. She threw down the picture and ran from the house knowing that pod needed heat.

Rose looked to right and saw Kel, who had been working on fixing a hole in the street for the past week. He had told them that the hole kept on appearing and he had to fix it.

"Heat. The pod needs heat." said Rose.

Se saw the hole was repaired. She knew fresh tar was hot. She ran over to the van and grabbed a pick hatch and stopped at the freshly fixed road. She drew back the pick and slammed it down onto the road ignoring the man's plea for her to stop tearing up the road. She bent down when she saw a small pod.

Rose ran back inside Trish's house and up the stairs to Chloe's room to show her that she had found the Isolus's spaceship. She got up there she found out that the Isolus didn't want to leave Chloe Weber. She ran back outside before the man who was running with torch went by the house.

Rose weaved her way through the crowd of people trying to get to get close to the runner as possible. She looked down at the pod and realized that it wasn't just the heat of the sun that Isolus used and fed upon it was each other's love.

"Feel love." whispered Rose and threw the pod up in the air and it landed inside the flame of the torch.

{}

"I can go home now Chloe Webber. I love you." said the Isolus and the small creature left her mouth and floated out the window.

Chloe turned and saw her mother and threw her arms around her neck. Trish held her daughter close grateful to have her back.

{}

Rose looked around and saw all the children had returned to their parents. She smiled glad to see them back where they belonged. But she didn't see the Doctor. She walked up to Trish's door and sat down and Kel sat down next to her.

"Who's going to hold his now?" whispered Rose.

Trish opened the door and invited Rose and Kel inside to watch the lighting of the torch. She gave Trish a weak smile and they entered the living room.

"Doctor." said Rose when she saw him pick up the fallen flame that had fell from the flame carrier's hand.

"There's a mystery man and kicking up the torch. We have no idea who he is. He's carrying the flame. Yes. He's carrying the flame and no one seems to be stopping him. It's more then a flame now. It's more then heat and light. It's hope, courage and it's love." said the announcer.

The spot light shined on the Doctor as he ran up the red carpet and lowered the cauldron. He whooped for joy and lowered the flame and sat the gas on fire.

"Go on join your brothers and sisters. They'll be waiting," said the Doctor.

The flame expanded and the pod swore up into the bright starry sky.

{}

The Doctor walked down the street with his hands inside his pockets. He smiled at the woman that came into his view.

"Cake?" asked Rose holding out a small round piece of cake with sliver balls on top it.

The Doctor took it. "Top banana. Mmm, I can't stress this enough. Ball bearings you eat masterpieces!"

"I thought I lost you." said Rose.

He pulled Rose to his side and kissed the top of her forehead. They stopped and looked up at the fireworks.

"There's something in the air." said the Doctor. "Something's coming."

"What?"

"A storm's approaching." said the Doctor. Rose held onto her husband tight. She didn't like the way he said those two words.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

{The Army Of Ghost Part I}

Plant Earth. This where I was born. And this is where I died. For the first nineteen years of my life, nothing happened. Nothing at. Not ever. Then I met a man called the Doctor. A man that could change his face. And he took me away from home in his magical machine. He showed me the whole in time and space. I thought it would never end. That's what I thought. Then came the army of ghost. Then came Torchwood and War. My life with my best friend. My life with my husband and the father of my child. I thought we could never be torn apart. But I was wrong. This is the story of how I died.

{}

The TARIDS materialized at the park near the Powell Estate. The Doctor shifted the heavy bag of clothes on his shoulder as they climbed the stairs to Jackie's apartment. He had suggested that they take the elevator since she was in fourth month of pregnancy, but Rose had given him a look to kill decided not to argue with is wife. He didn't want to sleep on the couch like he did last night. The TARDIS made sure that he couldn't get into another bedroom. So he slept on very hard couch.

"Mum it's us! We're back!" called Rose as the entered the apartment.

"Oh, I don't know why you bother with that phone. You never use it!" said Jackie.

"Oh shut up and come here!" said Rose happily.

"I love you. I love you." said Jackie hugging her daughter tightly. She pulled back. "Look at you!" She rested her hand on Rose's belly.

The Doctor sat down the large back of clothes on the floor. He put his hands on his back and popped it loudly. He slipped passed Jackie when she pulled Rose into another hug.

"Oh no you don't. Come here." said Jackie and kissed the Doctor. "You lovely fella' you're all mine." She held him close nearly picking him up off his feet.

"Just, just, just put me down!"

"Oh yes you are!" Jackie sat him back down on his feet.

Rose turned and picked up her bag. "I have tons of clothes for you."

"Guess who's coming to visit?" asked Jackie. "You're just in time. He'll be here at ten past. We'll guess."

"No I hate guessing. Just tell me." said Rose placing her hands supporting her slight bit of weight.

"It's your granddad. Granddad Prentice. He's on his way any minute. Right, cup of tea."

"She's gone mad."

"Tell me something new." said the Doctor.

Rose hit him on the arm. "Being rude again."

"Oww," He said rubbing his right arm from force of her slap.

Jackie walked into the kitchen and got tea started, and Rose and the Doctor followed her. They waited for this, "ghost," to appear. Just then a foggy black figure stood in the room. Rose looked at her husband and back to her mother. Jackie told her father about how Rose had grown.

The Doctor and Rose went outside and found the ghost everywhere. They were playing with children in the street, and sitting with the elderly.

"They're everywhere!" said the Doctor.

"Doctor look out!" said Rose, just then one walked through his body.

Jackie walked up to the couple and said, "The midday shift is about to end."

"Since when do ghosts have shifts? Since when did ghost have shifts? And when did shifts have ghosts?" asked the Doctor as he watched them all vanish from sight.

{}

In a lever room a man pulled the leaver down ending the ghost shift. A woman entered through a glass door that read, "TORCHWOOD," entered the room. She congratulated the workers on their ghost shifts.

{}

The Doctor sat on the couch with is glasses perched up on his nose as he flipped through the channels. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and clicked the button and stuck it back into his pocket and flipped through the foreign channels.

"They're all over the world." said the Doctor.

He sat the remote down on the table and sat back and watched ghost appear on soap opera. He removed his glasses and stuck them inside his pocket. He pulled out the wedding cloth and smiled at it and put it back inside his breast pocket.

Rose sat at the table with her mother nursing a hot cup of tea. She listened to Jackie trying to convince her that the ghost was her grandfather. Rose sighed heavily and sat her cup down on the table.

"I'm sorry Mum, but the dead can not come back to life." said Rose.

The Doctor walked over to the women. He had been listening to them talk. "I'm sorry Jackie but there's no cigarette smoke. It's nothing but a memory."

Rose turned her head to her husband, "Then if they're not ghost then what are they?"

"But they're human. They look human!" said Jackie wanting it to be a ghost, wanting it to be late her father.

"She does have a point. They're a blur, but they look human." Rose pointed out.

"Maybe not. They're pressing themselves into the surface of the world. But a footprint doesn't look like a boot." said the Doctor.

Rose sat and thought about her husband's words. "You said, "Pressing?" He nodded his head. "Well, there are parallel worlds. You said we fell through a crack in time when we lost the time vortex. Could they be crashing against one another?"

"The void. Some call it hell." said the Doctor. "But if they're passing through dimensions they would be trapped in the void." said the Doctor. He sat in thought. "It's impossible."

Rose crossed her arms over chest and raised a brow at him. "And being on a planet below a black hole was impossible."

"The Time Lords sealed off all the passages between worlds, Rose." said the Doctor.

"What about a rift." Rose stalled and her eyes widen.

"The rift. Canary Wharf!" said the Doctor and pulled his wife up out the chair. "You're brilliant." He kissed on the lips. "Brilliant!"

"But now we'll just have to wait until next ghost shift and snag ourselves a ghost." whispered Rose in the Doctor's ear. She smirked when she felt him shutter.

"To TARDIS." said the Doctor in a slight husky voice. "We need to get things set up."

{}

Meanwhile at Torchwood, Yvonne Hartmen walked around the workers that maintained the computers systems that kept the leaver system workable. They all wore blue earpieces to communicate. But unnoticed by Yvonne two workers had two ear pods in instead of one. She was worried about the next ghost shift and the sphere that was in basement.

Yvonne sat her computer talking with scientist about the sphere. He told her that the reading show that it shouldn't exist, but was in front of them. And they couldn't find away to get inside it, and they would run more tests on it.

{}

On an unused floor hidden behind thick curtain where construction work of being held. A Cybermen stood waiting to for orders. They would take over Torchwood, and the human race.

{}

Rose walked into the TARIDS with a newspaper. "According to the paper, they've elected a ghost as MP for Leeds. What are you doing?"

The Doctor came up from the lower part of the TARDIS wearing a back pack holding a hosepipe like device. "Who are you going to call?"

"Ghostbusters!"

"I an't afraid of no ghost."

Rose laughed and followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS watching him set up several cones linked with wires in a circle.

"When's the next shift?" asked the Time Lord.

"Quarter to. But don't cause trouble. What's that do?" asked Jackie.

"Triangulates their point of origin." said the Doctor.

"I don't suppose it's the Gelth?"

"Nah. They were just coming through on little rift. This lot is transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracking paper." explained the Doctor.

"You're always doing this reducing everything to science. Why can't it be real? Just think of it, though. All the people we've lost. Our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?"

"I think it's horrific." said the Doctor. "Rose, give us a hand," and she helped him finish setting up the machine.

The Doctor ran inside the TARIDS followed by Rose and Jackie. He set up the long thick wire that ran from the control of the TARDIS to the cones.

"This will take some of her power. You might feel light headed." said the Doctor.

"I'll be fine." said Rose and he showed her what to do with controls. He handed her his screwdriver and left the phone box.

Jackie stood by and watched her daughter. She didn't see Rose anymore. She didn't know who she saw. She remembered the Doctor telling her that Rose was only part human and part Time Lord. She a had some of the TARIDS inside her body.

"You've changed so much Rose." said Jackie.

"Yea for the better. It's still holding!"

"What are you going to be doing when I'm dead and buried?"

She looked away from the screen over at her mother. "Don't talk like that Mum. I'll be traveling and taking care of this little guy." She rested her hand on her belly. She chuckled, "He's already talking about having another one, and I haven't even had this one!"

"I just need to know if you are happy Rose?" asked Jackie.

"Yes. I'm very happy." she said and gently rubbed the TARDIS console. "I've found my place in the universe."

Jackie smiled and hugged her daughter. "Then that's all I needed to know sweetheart."

"The scanner's working! It says delta one six!" yelled Rose.

{}

The Doctor smiled, "Come on you beauty!

{}

Yvonne stood in front of large white wall between two large leavers. She ordered for them to go into ghost shift. The people at the computers pounded away on their keys. Then alarms sounded signaling that something was interfering with the shift.

She walked over to nearby worker. "What we've got?"

Matt said, "Something's interfering with ghost field."

"Location?"

"It's close. It's within the city."

{}

The Doctor slipped on a pair paper red and blue 3D glasses and adjusted the device. The ghost began to writhe in field.

"You don't like that, do you?" asked the Doctor. "Who are you? Where are you coming from? Whoa!" The ghost tried to breakout of the field. "Not very friendly, are you?" He grabbed the cones and ran inside the TARDIS. "HA! I told you they were forcing there way through. Now we just need to follow the signal." The Doctor flipped a leaver. "Allons-y!

{}

Yvonne ordered for the computers to go offline. The workers quickly ended the ghost shift. She turned her attention to the camera that near the park at Powell Estate. She saw the Blue Police Public Call Phone Box. She saw the Doctor enter the TARDIS and it slowly vanish. She ran down the hall. They had the Doctor coming and he could figure out how to open the sphere that was in lower part of the tower.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 28!


	29. Chapter 29

{Army Of Ghost Part II}

"Allons-y. I like that Allons-y. I should that more often. Watch out Rose Tyler. Allons-y. Then it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Alonso. Because then I could say, "Allons-y Alonso! Allons-y Alonso. You're staring at me."

"My Mum is still on board." said Rose motioning to the stairs.

"If we end up on Mars I'm going to kill you." Jackie told her son-in-law.

The TARDIS materialized into TORCHWOOD loading Bay 2 and was immediately surrounded by armed troops. The Doctor watched them on scanner. Rose squeezed his hand gently.

"Oh well there goes the advantage of surprise. Still, cuts to the chase. Stay here and look after Jackie." said the Doctor.

"I'm not looking after Mum." said Rose in protest.

"We'll you brought her."

"You kidnapped me." said Jackie.

"Doctor they've got guns." said Rose.

"And I haven't. Which makes me the better person, don't you think? They can shoot me dead, but the moral high ground is mine." He told her.

The Doctor pushed her blonde hair of his wife's face and pulled her closer to him. He captured her lips with own. He buried his hand in her hair. He used his left hand and traced Gallifreyan symbols on her back. He pulled back and gently rubbed her belly and kissed her one more time.

"I love you too Kasterborous." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled and walked out of the TARDIS. Rose ran over to the door to listen. Jackie rubbed her back soothingly. She kissed her daughter on forehead. Rose squeezed her mother's hand.

{}

The Doctor closed the TARDIS door and raised his hands at the armed guards. Yvonne ran into the large room her high heels hitting the hard floor. She had waited years for this day to come. She had the Doctor the number on enemy of Torchwood in front of her.

"Oh! Oh marvelous! Oh, very good! Sobered! Happy day!" said Yvonne and started clapping followed by the soldiers.

The Doctor slowly lowered his arms in confusion. He had at lest more then twelve soldiers that guns pointed at him, and they were now clapping.

"Er, thanks. Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor." he said introducing himself.

"Oh, I should say! Hurray!" she said again and clapped.

"You've heard of me then?" said the Doctor trying to figure out what was going on and where he was at the moment.

Yvonne smiled brightly, "Well, of course we have. And I have to say, if it wasn't for you, none of us would be here. The Doctor and the TARDIS," and they appalled again.

"And you are?" asked the Time Lord.

"Oh, plenty of time for that. But according to the records you're not one to travel alone. The Doctor and his companion. That's the pattern, isn't that right? There's no point in hiding anything. Not from us. So, where is she?" asked Yvonne.

"Yes. Sorry. Good point." said the Doctor. "She's just a bit shy is all." He opened the blue door slightly and pulled out the first person nearest the door. He was glad it was Jackie and not actually Rose. "But here she is this is Rose Tyler. She's not the best I ever had. Bit too blonde. Not too steady on her pins. A lot of that." He motioned with hand that she talked too much. "And just last week she started into the heart of the Time Vortex. She aged fifty years. But she'll do."

"I'm forty and if you don't watch it your going get a smack." whispered Jackie.

"Deluded. Bless. I'll have to trade her in. Do need anyone? She's very good at tea. Well, I mean not bad. Well, I say not bad. Lead on. Allons-y! but not too fast. Her ankle's are going."

"I'll show you were my ankles going." hissed Jackie in the Doctor's ear.

'_Doctor, you better be careful. Mum might smack you into your next regeneration.'_ Rose told him through their telepathic link.

'_I couldn't help it. You know I have a gob. I want you to stay in the TARDIS were it's safe. Oh hell, why am I telling you that. You won't listen. You always go off anyways. Just be careful.' _He told her gently.

'_I will. You be careful. Look after Mum. Remember she's you're mother in law. _

'_Ah, did you have to remind me?' _He whinnied and he heard Rose laugh.

The Doctor and Yvonne walked down the hall followed by Jackie and several of the guards. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you found us, and at last you made it. I'd like to welcome you Doctor. Welcome to Torchwood."

They entered a large room with boxes of thousands of items. Yvonne told them that they protect the boarders from aliens. He looked at several pieces of guns and told her that they didn't have particle guns it was the twenty first century. She went on to explain about the spaceship they had shot down and stripped it for their weapons because they were taking up their satellite space.

"What's you're name?" asked the Doctor.

"Yvonne Hartman." She said and the Doctor picked up a large magnet. "Ah, yes. We're rather fond of these. The Magnclamp. Found in a spaceship buried at the base of Snowdon. Attach this to an object and it cancels the mass. I could use it to lift two tones of weight with a single hand. That's a imperial ton by the way. Torchwood refuses to go metric."

Jackie looked at it in awe. She had never seen anything like it. "I could use that to carry the shopping."

"All these devices are for Torchwood's benefit, not the general public." She told Jackie.

"So, what are these ghost?" asked the Doctor now wanting to get to the point of why he was there.

"Ah, yes the ghosts. They're might er call a side effect."

The Doctor raised a brow. "Of what?"

"All in good time Doctor." said Yvonne with a smile. "There's a itinerary, trust me."

The TARDIS went behind a truck to be placed and catalog.

"Oi! Where are you taking that?" asked Jackie.

"If it's alien it's ours." said Yvonne.

"You'll never get inside it." said the Doctor and he saw Rose's head peek through the door. He gave her slight nod.

{}

Rose walked over to the Doctor's tan coat and dug through his pockets. "Psychic paper. Psychic paper." She smiled and pulled over a blue flip card carrier and stuck it in her pocket.

She carefully left the TARDIS and locked the door behind her. She grabbed a white lab coat that was nearby and made her way out of the holding warehouse.

{}

Adeloa leered another coworker, Matt away from the leaver room and up to the deserted floor. He walked into the closed off area and came out with two flashing earpieces instead of just the normal one. He had been turned into a human type of Cybermen.

{}

"All those times I've been on Earth. I've never heard of you." said the Doctor as they made their way down the corridor.

"But of course not. You're the enemy." said Yvonne. "You're actually named Torchwood Foundation Charter of 1879 as an enemy of the Crown."

"1879. That was called Torchwood, that house in Scotland."

"That's right. We're you encountered Queen Victoria and the werewolf."

He let a small laugh leave his lips. "Yep," He said popping the "p" We were knighted and then banished to never return again." He elbowed Jackie slightly, "We found out her family's blood disease was actually because she had been bitten by the werewolf."

"I think he makes some of it up." said Jackie.

"Oh, if I'm the enemy does that make me your prisoner?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh yes. But we'll make up perfectly comfortable. And there is so much you can teach us. Starting with this," and Yvonne scanned her idea over the lock and the door slid open.

The Doctor slowly walked up to the golden floating orb and looked at it carefully. He pulled out his 3D and slipped them on his face.

Jackie looked at it. "It feels weird."

"It does that to everybody." said Rajesh. "We tried analyzing it using every device. The sphere doesn't exists. It weighs nothing. It doesn't age, no heat, no radiation, and no atomic mass. Fascinating. Isn't?"

"Well what is it Doctor?" asked Yvonne.

He looked at it and said, "This is a Void Ship. I thought it was just a theory." He removed his glasses, turned around and sat down on the stairs. "It's a ship that's designed to exist outside of time and space traveling through the Void."

"What is the Void?" asked Rajesh.

"The void is a space between dimensions. There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions, billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is the space between, containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that. Nothing, no light, no dark, no up, no down, no life, no time. Without end. My people called it the Void. Eternals called it The Howling. But some people call it Hell."

"Why build it? What for? Why go there?" asked Rajesh.

"To explore? To escape. You could sit inside that thing and an eternity would pass you by. The Big Bang. The End of the Universe. The start of the next wouldn't even touch the sides. You'd exist outside the whole of creation."

"How do we get inside it?" asked Rajesh.

"You don't, we send that thing back into hell. How did it get here in first place?" asked the Doctor.

Yvonne looked at the sphere then at the Doctor. "Well, that's how it all started. The sphere came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake."

"Show me," said the Doctor and walked out the door and turned left.

"No, Doctor." said Yvonne and he turned around a went right.

{}

Yvonne showed the Doctor where the sphere and the ghost came through. While Jackie looked around the area. She found out that they were at Canary Wharf. Yvonne told her that it was know as that to the public, but everyone there it was known as Torchwood.

"So you find the breach, probe it, the sphere comes through six hundred feet about London, bam. It leaves a hole in a fabric of reality. And that hole you think, oh shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Shall we play it safe? Nah, you say let's make it bigger!" said the Doctor.

Yvonne assured him that they have the ghosts under control and that it was a large amount of energy that could make Britain truly independent. The Time Lord rubbed his temples in frustration. He knew humans could be brilliant but so times they were so stupid jumping into things they didn't understand.

Yvonne announced that the next ghost shift started in a few minutes. The Doctor quickly intervened telling her to cancel the shift. She went into mocking him saying that the legends were true that the Doctor was lording over mankind.

He walked over to a glass door and sonic the glass to shatter. He explained the entire dimension had splintered and that's how the ghost had gotten through and they were able to get everywhere because they were bleeding through the fault lines and if let too many through. He poked the glass and it shattered on the floor. Yvonne looked at the glass and canceled the ghost shift. She turned to the Doctor and told him that they should learn more from him before in reconvene the next shift.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

{Army Of Ghost Part III}

Rose stopped at the door lower level in hope to find out any information to help the Doctor. She kissed the cover of the psychic paper for luck. She scanned against the button and the door slid open. She entered the room and saw the sphere floating in midair. She received a real uneasy feeling. She felt the baby move slightly at the sight of it. She knew he could feel the effect of the golden orb.

Rajesh approached Rose and asked to see her papers. She handed him the psychic paper. He took it and told her that it was fake and that everyone at Torchwood had special training in noticing the difference. Rose sneered slightly and took it from the man and stuck it inside her pocket.

Rose looked over and saw Mickey. He placed a finger over his lips but gave her thumbs up. She was happy to see him, but wondered how he got out of the parallel universe and into hers. She would have to ask him later.

'_Doctor Mickey's here. He somehow jump through one world to another.'_ Rose told her husband.

{}

The Doctor sat up straight out of his chair stunned at what his wife had just told him. '_Rose_, _if Mickey's here there has to be something bigger coming. Please be careful. Where are you?' _

{}

'_I'm in the room where this big ball thing. Oh wait it's that sphere thing I heard you explaining the others about. Don't worry I'll be careful. I got Mickey the Idiot here.' _Rose giggled when she heard him groan.

{}

Yvonne was snapped out of her conversation with the Doctor when Rajesh come onto the computer screen telling her that they had a visitor. She walked over and saw a pretty young blonde on the screen. She turned it to the Doctor.

"One of yours?" she asked the Doctor.

"Never seen her a day before in my life." said the Doctor.

"Good then we can have her shot."

"Oh alright then. It was worth a try. That's, that's Rose Tyler."

"Sorry. Hello." said Rose on the screen of the computer.

Yvonne turned to Jackie and asked, "Who are you if you're not Rose Tyler?"

"I'm her mother, Jackie Tyler."

"Oh you travel with her mother." said Yvonne.

"He kidnapped me." Jackie pointed out.

The Doctor turned to Yvonne and said, "Please when Torchwood writes my complete history, don't tell them I travel through time and space with her mother."

"Charming." said Jackie. She leaned forward and whispered, "And my daughter married you. How can she put up with you?"

He gave his mother in law a cocky grin. She smacked up side the head. "Oww, I have a reprobation to protect."

Yvonne turned when she saw the leavers were moving, and she reminded them that the shift hadn't started yet. She walked over trying to get Adeola attention but she didn't hear her. The Doctor got up from his chair and looked at her earpieces.

"The earpieces are controlling them." said the Doctor. I've seen this before." He said and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at her earpiece. "I'm so sorry," and he pushed the button and she screamed out in pain and fell down dead.

"You killed them." said Jackie not believing that she had seen the man that her daughter loved, the man she had married and father of her grandson killed several people.

"Jackie they we're dead long before I go there." said the Doctor.

"But there dead!" yelled Jackie.

The Doctor grabbed Jackie by the arms. "I don't have the time for this."

Yvonne walked up to Matt and looked at the earpiece. It was a normal earpiece they used to communicate with. The Doctor told her to leave them alone, but she ignored him and removed the pod. She threw it down when she saw brain matter attached to the piece.

The Doctor looked on the computers and saw that the leavers where going into full power. He lifted his hand to see through the bright light. Yvonne turned and watched and Jackie stood by her son in law.

"What are they?" asked Yvonne.

He said, "Cybermen and Yvonne you let them through!"

{}

The sphere shook and it slowly opened and Rose looked at Mickey. He quickly grabbed a large gun. "It's all right babe. We've beaten them before. We can beat them again. That's why I'm here the fight goes on."

"Fight against what?" asked Rose.

"What do you think?" said Mickey. He turned to Rose, "Are you pregnant?"

"Yep," said Rose, popping the "p" and she held up her left hand. "Married too."

The sphere shook more and Rose steadied herself with a nearby chair.

"To the Doctor?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes, and this isn't' the best time to talk about this. What are you fighting against?"

"Cybermen crossed from our world into yours. We tracked them down. I came ahead to keep an eye out for the Doctor."

Rose slowly backed up when she saw, "Those aren't Cybermen. Daleks."

'_Daleks came out of the sphere! Daleks! Doctor the room is locked. We're trapped!'_

"Exterminate. All live forms will be exterminated." said the Dalek.

{}

"Daleks are in the sphere room!" said the Doctor.

"How do you know? You haven't even spoken to Rose." said Jackie.

"We share a telepathic link Jackie." He grabbed her arms, "If I loose my wife I will never forgive myself. The one thing she fears throughout this universe are the Daleks!" and he ran from the room and down the stairs.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 30!


	31. Chapter 31

{Doomsday Part I}

"Exterminate! Exterminate.

Rose stood her ground when the Daleks landed on the ground. She stepped forward and stood in front of the black Dalek and let a smiled cross her face. "Daleks! You're called Daleks! I know your name. I think about. How could I know that? A human that knows about the Daleks and the Time War. If you want to know then keep me alive. Me and my friends."

Mickey and said, "Yea, Daleks me too."

"Yea. And me." said Rajesh, truly not knowing about the Time War.

The Black Dalek rolled forward and said, "You will be necessary. Report. What is the report on the Genesis Ark?"

Rose saw four Daleks that had the Genesis Ark behind them. She wondered what it held inside the capsule, what ever it was, it surely wasn't good if Daleks had it.

The Dalek reported, "Hibernation.

The Black Dalek ordered, "Commence awaking. The Genesis Ark must be protected above all else."

Mickey looked at Rose from the corner of his eye. "Daleks. I though you said they were dead."

"Never mind that. What in the hell is the Genesis Ark?" asked Rose.

{}

The Doctor stopped before he even reached the door. He turned around and entered Yvonne's office followed by Cybermen Leader. He mentally swore to himself about not being able to reach Rose. He knew she could hold her own. She was stronger then sometime he gave her credit for. It was since they found out about Rose having a baby he became more protective of her. He only wanted his wife and son safe.

Cyber Leader said, "You will speak to your central world authority and order global surrender."

The Doctor soon realized that the Cybermen had all ready taken over the globe, because Torchwood had the bright idea of playing the things that they didn't understand, and now the world was over taken by Cybermen.

The Time Lord closed his eyes when heard people down below screaming and running for their lives. He knew that the Cybermen had been ordered to enter every home and force them to be upgraded or they were to be killed. It was the parallel world all of over again. But what was worse was that Rose was trapped down in the sphere room with the Daleks.

{}

The Black Dalek swung the top of his body around and asked, "Which one of you is the lest important?"

Rajesh stepped forward and said, "I'm one responsible. I represent the Torchwood Institute. Anything you need, you come through me."

The Black Dalek ordered Rajesh to kneel. He slowly sank down to his knees. The Dalek placed their suck shin cups on his temples and drained all the information out of his mind leaving him dead on the floor.

{}

Cybermen scanned for another sources of technology and traced it to the sphere room. The Cyberleader ordered for the Cybermen to investigate the sphere room. The CyberLeader used Yvonne's lab top to communicate with those down in the sphere room. He had made visual contact.

The Doctor couldn't help but mentally roll his eyes at the Cybermen and Daleks fighting over each other to identify ones race. They thought whoever identified themselves first was a coward. He had more important things to worry about then the enemies fighting like children with each other. The Daleks finally identified themselves saying that they did not take orders from Cybermen.

"Doctor what if Rose is dead?" asked Jackie.

He held out his hand, "Phone."

"What?" asked Jackie.

"Phone." he hissed to his mother in law and he took it from Jackie. He quickly called Rose. He heard her picked up the phone, "We must protect the Genesis Ark." he heard the Dalek said. "Genesis Ark?"

The Doctor watched and listened to the Daleks and Cybermen talking about their plans for world demotion, and how the Cybermen wanted to join with the Daleks. He shook his head knowing that would never happen. The Cybermen and Daleks were enemies.

{}

The Black Dalek caught the sight of a man standing behind the CyberLeader just before the screen went blank.

"Wait!" said Dalek 3.

{}

"I lost her." said the Doctor.

"Get the screen back on! Doctor please!" cried Jackie.

{}

"Rewind. In large image nine reel. Identify grid seven gamma frame. This male registers as an enemy."

"The female's heart rate has increased." reported the Black Dalek. Identify him."

Rose looked the Dalek directly at it in the blue eye piece. "Do you really want to know, that's the Doctor." She told him and it rolled back a bit. "Five million Cybermen, easy. One Doctor? Now you're scared."

{}

The Doctor watched the Cybermen take Jackie, Yvonne and the other personal hostage to be upgraded. He told her not to the fight them, that he would think of something. She eyed her son-in-law carefully and knew that he would try his best to get her and his wife out of Torchwood alive and save the world from the Cybermen. She never truly understood until now how much laid on one man's shoulders. The entire world relayed on him to save the world, and he never asked for anything in return. She truly knew why Rose loved him so much. He placed the love and care of those around him instead of himself.

{}

Yvonne and Jackie stood in the deserted floor were they waited to be upgraded into Cybermen. The women could only hear screams of people dying and sparks flying around forming humans into robots. Jackie watched Yvonne entered the closed off area. She slipped out of the line and ran for her life running down the stairs in hope to get away from those things fast as she could.

{}

The Doctor walked around the leaver room with a pair for 3D glasses when Jake from the parallel world appeared with several other men. The Time Lord quickly removed his glasses surprised to find him standing in front of him.

Jack ordered the men that came with him to defend the room, and the men quickly ran off to do as they were told quickly. He told them to find and kill the CyberLeader.

"Jake you just can't hop from one world from another. You can't." said the Doctor.

"We just did, with these." said Jake and threw him a large yellow button.

The Doctor quickly caught it and looked at it carefully. Jake told him that it was a dimension cannon and that they had their own reversion of Torchwood.

"Do you want to go?" asked Jake.

"No!" said the Doctor, and Jake pushed the yellow button and they vanished.

{}

The men appeared in parallel Torchwood. The Doctor looked around and saw the area was in a wreak. Jake told him that they found out what the Torchwood Institute was doing and the People's Republic took control.

"I've got to get back. Rose is in danger and so is her mother!" said the Doctor and he saw Pete walk up to him.

"That'd be Jackie, my wife in a parallel universe. And as for you Doctor, at lest I know this time who you are." said Pete.

"Oh yes fine, hooray. But I've got to get back right now." said the Doctor.

"No you're not in charge here. This our world, not yours. And you're going to listen for once." said Pete strongly.

{}

Rose stood in front of the Daleks wondering why they were keeping her alive. She wondered if they were keeping her to be some form of barging chip for the Doctor or were they needing her for something else. But what had her really worried was the Genesis Ark. She knew what ever was inside wasn't good.

Rose told Mickey about the first time she saw a Dalek. It was broken and she had brought it back to life by touching it and absorbed her DNA. Then she went on to explain that the Daleks evolved after the Time War using back ground radiation from time travel. The Daleks needed someone that had exposed to time travel.

"But why build something that you can't open yourselves?" asked Mickey.

"The technology is stolen. It is not of Dalek design." said the Black Dalek.

Rose asked, "Then who built it?"

"The Time Lords. That's all that survived of their Home World.

"What's inside it?" asked Rose.

The Black Dalek answered, "The future."

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 31!


	32. Chapter 32

{Doomsday Part II}

The Doctor stood listening to Pete tell him about locking up the remaining Cybermen inside the factories, but some found it unfair because they were human. But during that time the used it to make plans of taking over the parallel version of Torchwood and went through the Void and into his world.

Pete went on to explain about the temperature rising with the past six months causing ice caps melting and that a flood was coming.

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair making it stick up more then normal. He explained that when the Void full of Daleks entered through the Void it cracked allowing the Cybermen to enter through the breach. He motioned to the yellow button. He told Pete that each time he used that to jump from one world to another it causing the Universe to fracture, and if over used it would cause both universes to collapse.

The Time Lord let a smile cross his face and told him about Jackie Tyler being alive in his world, and her Pete being dead in her world. He was alive in the parallel world that they would make a good match. Pete strongly reminded him that they had more pressing matters to attend to then his love life. They were gone with a hit of the yellow button.

{}

The group appeared in the leaver room and the Doctor gave Jackie a quick call. He was relieved to learn that she was still alive. She told him about escaping from the Cybermen before she was upgraded. She told him that she was in staircase. He informed her to keep going on down. He hung up the phone and told Pete about him getting her name wrong at their wedding. He told the Time Lord that she wasn't his wife. The Doctor gave him and smile and made his way out of the leaver room.

{}

The Doctor stood around the corner and he stuck out piece of A4 paper that was held on a stick and waved it at the Cybermen.

"Sorry. No white flag. I only had a sheet of A4. Same difference."

Cybermen said, "Do you surrender?"

"I surrender unto you." said the Doctor and smiled, "a very good idea," and they took him down the hall.

{}

Mickey and Rose watched the four Daleks release the Ark and told them that the final stage of awaking had started. They turned to Rose and told her to place her hand upon the Ark or Mickey died. She slowly reached her hand out to touch the Ark but stopped and a smile crossed her face. A delay would be very nice to give the Doctor enough time to get to Sphere room. Mickey saw a smile on Rose's face, and he knew she had an idea to delay.

"If you escaped the Time War, don't you want to know what happened?" asked Rose.

The Black Dalek said, "You will place your hand on the Ark."

"What happened to the Emperor?"

The Black Dalek spoke, "The Emperor survived."

"I met him. If these are going to be my last words, then you're going to listen. I met the Emperor and I took the Time Vortex, and I poured it into his head and turned him into dust. Did you get that? The God of all Daleks and I destroyed him. Ha!"

"You will be exterminated." said the Dalek.

The Doctor entered the room wearing his 3D glasses. "Oh, hold on, wait a minute."

"Alert. Alert. You are the Doctor." said the Black Dalek.

"Sectors report he is unarmed." said the Dalek.

The Doctor said, "That's me. Always." He turned to his wife. "Are you all right?"

Rose smiled, "Same old same old."

The Doctor saw Mickey and pulled him into a quick hug. The Daleks told them that commutations would stop. Rose told him that they had names. The Doctor heard them call out their names, Black Dalek; Dalek Seck. The third was Dalek Jast. The second was Dalek Cann.

The Doctor said in a enthusiastic tone, "At last! The Cult of Skaro. I thought you were a legend."

He explained that Cult of Skaro was a secret order above the Emperor himself. Their job was to image how the enemy thought. They even dared to have names. All in a new way of killing.

Mickey motioned to the Genesis Ark and said, "That thing, they said it was yours, Time Lords. They built it. What does it do?"

"I don't know. I've never seen it before." answered the Doctor.

"Time Lord science. Will resort Dalek supremacy." said the Black Dalek. "The Doctor will open the Ark."

"What do you mean, what type of Time Lord science?" asked the Doctor. "Tell me!"

"They said one touch from a time traveler will wake it up." said Rose.

"Ah, yes. The one thing Daleks can't do, touch."

"Doctor will open the Ark." said the Black Dalek.

"The Doctor will not." he told them.

The Doctor turned and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. The door to laboratory blew open revealing Jake holding up the big gun. The Doctor ran over to Rose and quickly helped up onto her feet. He knew he'd have to scan her over when they had a moment.

Mickey grabbed large while dodging gun fire. He slipped on a piece of brick and his hand touched the Genesis Ark. He ran out of the room and heard, "The Genesis Ark is awake."

{}

The group ran down the corridors dodging Cybermen. The stopped when the saw Jackie. The Doctor smiled when looked at Pete. He couldn't help but notice how stunned but happy he looked when he saw her standing in front of him.

The Doctor turned and pulled out the sonic screwdriver and scanned Rose's four month belly. He lifted the screwdriver and read the results. He smiled when everything was all right. He pulled Rose into his arms and traced Gallifreyan symbols on her back. Rose held him close as they watched Pete and Jackie's loving reunion. He heard Rose chuckled when her mother kept on asking how much money Pete had, but she was happy for them. Maybe something would came out of it all. She hoped anyway.

"Come on Mickey the Idiot opened the Genesis Ark. I have to see what Time Lord technology they were talking about." said the Doctor and grabbed Rose's hand and they ran down the corridor.

{}

The Doctor and Rose stood at the window watching the Genesis Ark float into the sky. The Ark spun around and it opened and millions of Daleks flew out of it.

"Time Lord technology. It's bigger on the inside." said the Doctor.

He ran over to the computer and setup the system that would pull the Cybermen and Daleks back into the void. It was the only way to get rid of them quickly before any other people were killed.

He turned and slipped on his 3D glasses. "We'll isn't anyone going to ask, "What's with the glasses?"

Rose smiled, "What's with the glasses?"

"I can see." said the Doctor and he explained to them about the time they visited the parallel world and they had to pass through the void. "Here," and put them on his wife.

Rose fixed the glasses and lifted up her hand and saw wavy dots connected to her. "Oh void stuff!" She turned around and looked at Pete and Mickey and saw them covered in it too. "Mum doesn't have any, why?" She removed the glasses.

"Because your mother hasn't been to the parallel world." said the Doctor. "The first time your mother's looked normal in her life."

"Oi, you might be my son-in-law but that won't stop you from getting a smacking." said Jackie. "Rose smackin' him for me."

Rose hit her husband on the arm. "You're being rude."

"You're daughter's married to alien?" asked Pete.

"Well, yea." said Jackie. She smiled, "But a very good alien."

The computer called, "Reboot in three minutes."

"I'm going to open up the void and the Daleks will be pulled in along with Cybermen." said the Doctor.

"You've all got void stuff. We'll all be pulled in." said Rose.

"That's why you've got to go." said the Doctor.

The computer called, "Reboot in two minutes.

"Back to Pete's World. Hey that's what should call it Pete's World. I'm opening the void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side." he told her his voice cracking some.

"And it will be closed for good." said Pete.

"The breach itself is soaked in void stuff. It will seal itself off. And that's it. Kaupt."

Rose watched on with tears in her eyes. He wanted her to go into a whole different world, while he stayed on one side and she was on other. She watched him lift the Magnclaps not really paying attention to what the was saying at the moment. She knew he was explaining how he was going to use them.

She swallowed hard, "I'm suppose to go?"

"Yea." said the Doctor messing with the keys on the computer, but she saw several tears fall down his face.

"Forever. That's not going to happen." said Rose with her hand on her belly. The building shook.

Pete put a dimension cannon over Jackie's neck. He told her she was going. She yelled telling him that she wasn't going to leave her daughter.

Rose walked up to her mother with tears in her eyes. "You should go. You deserve to be happy Mum. This is you're second chance with Pete. My place is here with the Doctor."

The Doctor slowly walked up behind Rose. He pulled out a yellow orb. He looked over at Jackie and closed his eyes and tears fell. He put around her neck and stepped back from her. They were gone with flash.

{}

Pete quickly ripped the yellow device off Jackie's neck. He reminded her every time they used the cannons it ripped a hole in time. She looked at the wall and tears fell down her face. Pete pulled Jackie into his arms.

Rose looked around and she found herself in the parallel world. She grabbed the orb. "Oh no you don't, he's not doing that to me again," and she pushed the button.

{}

"Ah, I think that was the on switch." said Rose.

The Doctor looked up from the computer and saw his wife standing in the empty room. He walked up to her and held her close. He should have known that she wouldn't stay away. He kissed her hard and passionately.

He went back over to the computer and finished typing in the codes. He ran over to the magnets and clamped them onto the walls. The Doctor pointed to leaver on left and ran over to the right and they pushed them up until they were online.

Rose and the Doctor grabbed onto the clamps and watched the Daleks and Cybermen being pulled into the void. She saw the leaver move and went offline and the Cybermen and Daleks slowed down from being sucked into the void.

"I've got to get it back online." said Rose.

She reached for handled, and she lost grip on the magnet. She held onto the handle and was able to get the system back on line.

"Hold on! Hold on!" yelled the Doctor.

Rose looked at her hands and she was slowly lost her grip and she felt herself being pulled towards the void.

"Rose! Rose!" yelled the Doctor as he watched his wife being pulled towards the void.

Just then he saw Pete appear. He grabbed Rose around the waist and was gone with a flash. The breach closed leaving a empty white wall. The Doctor let go of the handle and slowly walked up to the wall. He rested his hand against it along with his head.

{}

Rose hit the wall as tears fell down her face. "Take me back! Take me back! Take me back!"

Pete looked at the dimension cannon and saw the light was no longer working. "The Doctor did it. The breach is closed."

"No." said Rose and leaned against the wall.

{}

He closed his eyes. "Rose. Rose." He took a deep breath and slowly walked away from the wall, his wife and son were lost to him forever.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 32!


	33. Chapter 33

{Bits In Between}

Jackie watched for months as her daughter morn for the lost of her husband. She knew he wasn't dead, but it was like he had died. She could only comfort her and wait for the baby to arrive. He was due any day.

Jackie walked up the stairs of the large Tyler mansion and stopped at her daughter's bedroom and knocked slightly before opening it. She slowly walked in and found Rose crying on the bed.

"Sweetheart, what can I do?" asked Jackie.

Rose eased herself up off the bed and grabbed onto the bedpost when a sharp pain hit her body. She cradled her belly and breathed in and out.

"Well, for starters I'm in labor. Second this hurts like hell." Rose hissed between her teeth.

Jackie helped Rose back into the large bed. She sat up and rested her back against the headboard. She gently rubbed her belly. Jackie kissed Rose on the forehead and left the bedroom to get some ice and bowl of water.

Rose knew that she couldn't go to a hospital, how would she explain about her son having two hearts. It was safer having the baby at home. She gripped her sheets and closed her eyes at the pain.

"Here we go sweetheart." said Jackie walking back into the room with a cup of crushed ice and a bowl of water.

"How long is this going to take?" asked Rose.

"It depends. Some labors are very quick and some are very slowly."

"It better be very quick." snapped Rose.

{}

Rose laid in the breathing heavily through each contraction. She rubbed her belly feeling the baby move. She leaned forward when sharp pain hit.

"Mum, I can't do this." sob Rose. "I want the Doctor here. He should be here with me."

"I know sweetheart. You know I'd tear down every wall through this universe if could." said Jackie as she ran a cool rag over Rose sweaty brow.

Rose moved and rolled over onto her side in hope to ease the pain in her back. She couldn't take any form of pain reliever. She whispered very low, "Kasterborous. Kasterborous." She screamed "Theta!"

Jackie looked over to the doorway and saw Mickey had ran into the room. He gently sat down on the bed and rubbed her back in hope to ease her pain.

"Stop touching me Mickey!" cried Rose.

He pulled back. "Sorry. What do you want me to do? I want to help you Rose. What can I do?"

"Draw me a cool bath. Not cold or not hot. Please." said Rose quietly. "It will help with my pain."

"Right. Bath coming right up," and he quickly ran from the bedroom to the large bathroom.

Mickey returned to the bedroom and help Jackie get Rose into the tub. He left the women alone to keep Pete company down stairs.

Jackie sat on the edge of the tub and rubbed her daughter's back. Rose leaned forward and sighed slightly at some of the relief of pain.

"Sweetheart who's Theta?" asked Jackie.

"It's the Doctor's nickname. He had gotten it when he was a child on Gallifrey."

Rose leaned back against the bath pillow and spread her legs and breathed in and out. She grabbed onto the handled that was on the wall. She leaned forward slightly pushed wanting him out of her. She moved her right leg over the edge.

"Mum he's coming get Dad." said Rose.

Jackie ran from the bathroom and stood out in the hall and yelled for Pete. She didn't have to wait for long for Pete and Mickey to reach her in the hall.

"She's in the bathtub." said Jackie.

"Why is she in bathtub?" asked Pete walking into the bathroom.

"It's a good place Dad." said Rose.

Pete removed his shirt leaving his white undershirt on. He sat down his knees. "When ever your ready Rose."

Rose gripped the gold handle bar leaned forward and pushed. She laid bath and breathed in and out. She leaned forward again and screamed out in pain.

"He's dead alien when I see him!" yelled Rose. She laid back and turned her head side to side in pain.

"Keep on going Rose, his head is out." said Pete. He stuck his hands in the water and supported the baby's head.

Jackie soothingly rubbed her daughter's head. "You can do this sweetheart."

Rose nodded her head and pushed her screams echoed around the room. Pete told her that his shoulders were out. He turned to Mickey and told him to have towels ready. He turned and grabbed the towels.

"Theta!" yelled Rose and she laid back. She smiled when she saw Pete lift him out of the water. "Hit his bottom." She told him tiredly.

He nodded and hit the baby on the bottom and he let out a loud cry. He reached down and cut the cord. Jackie took a towel from Mickey and wrapped the baby in it.

"Mickey let's get into bed." said Pete and he lifted Rose out of the water.

Mickey put bathrobe around Rose with some difficultly. And the trio went into the bedroom. Pete put Rose into the bed. He pulled the covers over the young mother.

"Say hello to Mummy." said Jackie handing over her grandson to his mother.

Rose smiled at her new born son. She looked over at Pete, who was cleaning of his hands. "Thank you." He only nodded.

He small amount of sandy blonde hair on his head, blue eyes, little chubby cheeks with freckles and long legs and tiny hands.

Rose kissed his forehead and ran her thumb over his tiny hand. "Now a name that will make your daddy very proud." She sat in thought. Lupus Kasterborous Solus." Rose whispered his last name in his ear.

"Sweetheart that's quite a mouth full for a child." said Jackie. "But like it. What's Kasterborous?"

"It's the constellation where Gallifrey was at one point." said Rose. She leaned forward and whispered, "That's Daddy's name, my little wolf."

"Rose do you even know the Doctor's name?" asked Pete.

She looked down at her son and whispered, "Yes, but that is something that no one you the Universe must know."

"But why?" asked Mickey.

"It would cause too much damage. No more questions about the Doctor's name.

{}

Rose sat up and looked around. She heard someone one call her name. She got up and walked over to the cradle and looked down at her son. She found him sound asleep. She hoped so, because she had just fed him twenty minutes ago. She sighed and laid back down in the bed in hope to get some more sleep. She pulled the covers over her tried frame and fell asleep instantly.

{}

The Doctor ran around the control panel quickly as possible before be the tiny gap closed. He had sent Rose a message in her sleep. He knew she would understand it and come were he called her. Because there was a gap only big enough to send a image, and then she'd be lost forever. Her and their son. He pulled the last leaver and spun around a super nova. He pushed several buttons and he had to wait.

{}

Rose got of the jeep and stepped on the wet sand. She looked out across the ocean. She walked around the to other side of the jeep and carefully took Lupus out of his car seat. She made sure he was warm and walked away from the jeep leaving Pete, Mickey and her mother at the car.

Rose turned around and saw a ghost like image of her husband. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the TARDIS."

"You look like a ghost." said Rose.

"Hold on," said the Doctor and pointed his sonic and he solidified on the beach.

"Can I-"

"I'm just an image. Don't touch."

"You can't get through properly."

"There's just a tiny gap in the universe. The whole thing would fracture and two worlds would collapse."

Rose shifted the baby so the Doctor could see him. "Say hello to Daddy."

He looked down and smiled, "Hi there big fella." He looked at Rose. "He's beautiful," and looked down again, "What's his name.

"Lupus Kasterborous Solus-Tyler, isn't that right after Daddy." She looked down, "He's eyes are turning brown."

The Doctor held out his hand wishing he could his son. "How long were in labor?"

"Nine hours. It was a hard birth." whispered Rose.

"You should have been in the TARDIS. You needed the Time Vortex. I'm sorry Rose. I wish I could have been there with you."

"Doctor our link it doesn't work between worlds." whispered Rose.

"I know. I know."

"I love you. I love you so much." whispered Rose. "Lupus will have the greatest bedtime stories."

He let out a small laugh, tears fell down his face. "Yes he will. My little wolf." He looked around, "Where are you anyway?"

"A beach off Norway. It translate to Bad Wolf Bay."

He nodded and looked down at his son, "I don't have much time left. I guess this is going to be first and last time I can say this my little wolf. "I love you. Daddy loves so much," and he vanished from the beach.

Jackie ran down the beach and took Rose into her arms mindfully of her grandson. She cried into her shoulder.

{}

The Doctor stood in the TARDIS and tears feel down his cheeks. He ran his hands down his face drying the tears, only to be followed by fresh tears. He walked around the controls setting the coordinates. He looked up and saw a woman in wedding dress and a veil.

"What?" said the Doctor, and she turned around, "What?"

She said, "Oh."

"What?"

"But."

"Where am I?"

"What?" he said in disbelief.

"What the hell is this place?"

"What?"

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think! I know it's sad but I'm nowhere near done yet! Remember he promised he would never leave her!


	34. Chapter 34

{The Runaway Bride}

The Doctor ran his hands down his face drying his face completely, but the pain in his hearts still remained but the image of his son and wife were forever in his memory. He turned his attention to the surprised, very impossible guest. He knew she was going to be a feisty one. Oh he was jealous, she was ginger!

"What the hell is this place?" she asked.

The Doctor walked up to the redhead and looked at her up and down. "What? You can't do that. I wasn't. we're in mid-flight. That is, that is physically impossible."

"I demanded you tell me where I'm at?" she asked hotly.

"The TARDIS."

"The what?"

"It's called the TARDIS." said the Doctor. "How did you get in here?"

"You obviously you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you?"

"Hold on wait a minute. Why are you dressed like that for?" he asked.

"I'm going ten bowling! What do you think dumbo! I was half way up the ale! I have been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something."

"I haven't done anything!" yelled the Doctor.

"I'll have the police called on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going the sue the living backside off of you!" She yelled and ran down the ramp to the doors.

"No, no, wait a minute! Don't!"

She pulled open the doors and saw nothing but dark sky with bright swirling stars. Her mouth fell open and quickly closed it.

"You're in space. Outer space. This is my spaceship. It's called the TARDIS." explained the Doctor.

"How am I breathing?" she asked.

"The TARIDS is protecting us." He told her, walked up and stood beside her looking out into the sky.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the Doctor. Who are you?"

"Donna."

"Human?"

"Yea, is that optional?" asked Donna.

He looked over at the redhead, "It is with me."

"Are you alien?"

"Yea." he told her.

"It's freezing with these doors open." said Donna rubbing her arms up and down with her hands.

The Doctor closed the doors and returned to the console. He couldn't understand how Donna had gotten into the TARDIS, and how a human could have locked themselves onto the TARDIS in mid-flight. He walked over to the woman in the wedding dress and looked her over carefully. He pulled a magnifying glass over asking questions to himself.

Donna raised her arm and drew it back and her face made contact with his face.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Get me to the church!" yelled Donna.

"All right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where's this wedding?"

"St. Mary's Hayden Road, Chiswisks, London, England, Earth, the Solar System." said Donna.

She looked over on the railing and saw a purple blouse laid over it. She picked it up and showed it to the Doctor.

"I knew it, acting all innocent. I'm not the first one am I? How many women have you abducted?"

The Doctor looked away from the console when he saw the blouse that Donna had in her hand. He swallowed hard. "That belongs to my wife."

"Where is she, then? Did she hop out for a spacewalk?"

"She's gone and my son." he whispered.

"Gone where?" asked Donna.

The Doctor sighed heavily, "I lost them," and he gently took the blouse from the redhead and put it back were she had taken it from. "I missed the son's birth," he whispered gently ran his fingers over the shirt. He cleared his throat, "Right let's get you to the church."

Donna stood quietly watching the man in front of her. She could tell he was hiding his pain, and she had to admit rather well, but she assumed he must had just lost them. Because to her he seemed like a man that had many hidden secrets.

She walked up to the Doctor and rested a hand over his, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and pulled down a nearby leaver, and landed the TARIDS. The Doctor walked over to the door and pulled it open for Donna. They stepped out of the box.

She looked around and said, "I said, St. Mary's. what kind of Martian are you?"

The Doctor turned to the TARDIS and gently ran his hand over the side of the door. "I don't know what's wrong with her. The TARDIS. It's like she's recalibrating," and he ran back inside. "She's digesting. What is it? What have you eaten? What's wrong? Donna? You really got to think, what really caused this.

{}

Donna looked at the Blue Police Public Call Box. She walked around the right side and then went to the left. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She slowly took a small peek inside. She still could hear the Doctor talking about her and the TARDIS. She heard him ask questions if she had any encounters with anything alien or even if the man she was marrying was even human, and asked if he had a zipper across his forehead.

Donna stepped back when the Doctor stepped of the TARIDS and he saw her shocked slightly scared face.

"Donna." said the Doctor carefully.

"Leave me alone. I just want to get married.

"Come back to the TARDIS."

"No way, that box is too weird." said the redhead.

"It's bigger on the inside, that's all." said the Doctor. "Who are you marrying anyway?"

"He's name is Lance." said Donna. "And you're not going to stop me from getting married Martian boy."

The Doctor sighed, "I'm not for Mars."

Donna shook her head and walked way from the phone box. The Doctor not far behind her. He only knew that he had to keep an eye on her, because she had appeared in his TARDIS while it was in mid-flight. Donna held for a cab and they got into it and she gave the driver the direction. She turned to the alien beside her and asked if he had any money. He told her no and then he asked the same question and return. The cab driver learned that none of them had any money. He threw them out on the curb and drove way.

"And that goes double for your mother! I'll have him. I have his number. Talk about the Christmas sprit." said Donna.

The Doctor looked around the street. "Is it Christmas?"

"Well, Duh. But maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve."

"Why are you getting married on Christmas Eve?" asked the Doctor.

"Because I hate Christmas, and I figured if I got married on Christmas I wouldn't hate it so much."

The Doctor sadly shook his head and they walked over to the ATM. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and the machine gave him 50 quid.

"Donna that shouldn't be the reason why you marry." He told her as he took the cash.

"What did you just do?" asked Donna.

"Something Marishin." said the Doctor.

"Doctor when you married was it something special?" asked Donna as they walked down the road.

The Time Lord let a small sad smile cross his face. "Oh yes. So very special."

"Was it some type of ceremony on Mars?" asked Donna.

"I'm not from Mars, but yes it was a very old custom. A simple bonding of minds, bodies and hearts." He pulled out his tie from his breast pocket and handed it to Donna.

She carefully took it as they stopped and stood on the curb waiting for a taxi to drive by. "It's beautiful Doctor. Is it a union cloth?" He nodded and took the it, and stuck it back inside his pocket. "Hand me the money Spaceman." She told him holding out her hand.

He handed her the money and she haled for a taxi. Donna quickly got inside the and door closed quickly behind her, and it drove off before he could get inside.

"Donna!" called the Doctor.

He saw Santa men with horns. He remembered them from last Christmas. He saw a ATM and sonic it making money fly everywhere. He ran down the street back to the TARIDS.

{}

The Doctor quickly unlocked the TARDIS with a jiggle of the key. He stepped in, ran up the ramp and quickly put her into flight. He grabbed a rubber hammer and hit the console. "Behave."

Donna looked out the back window of the cab, "You've got to be kidding me." She said when she saw a flying blue box on the terminal.

The TARIDS weaved through the traffic hitting a car every so often. The Doctor wrapped a piece a twine around the control leaver. He held the twine between his teeth and pulled open the doors.

"Open the door!" said the Doctor.

"Do what?"

"Open the door!"

"I can't. it's locked!" She replied.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and Donna lowered the window.

"Santa's a robot!" said Donna.

The Doctor looked at the Santa, "Donna, open the door!"

"What for?"

"You're going to have to jump!" He told her.

"I'm not blinking jumping! I'm suppose to be getting married!" yelled Donna.

The robot picked up speed and drove pass the TARDIS. The Doctor pulled the string shifting the leaver and sparks flew around the console. He winced every time his ship hit a car or the pavement. The Doctor got closer and he pointed his screwdriver at the Santa, and it gripped the wheel hard.

"You're going to have to jump!" the Doctor told the bride.

"I'm not jumping on a motorway!"

"Donna listen to me, what ever they want you for, it isn't good. But now come on!"

"I'm in my wedding dress!"

"Yes, and you look lovely in it. Come on!"

Donna opened the taxi door. She looked down at the fast moving motorway. She looked up at the man or alien that his arms stretched out for her. Two kids in a back of a car in front of the taxi were cheering the couple on.

"I can't do it." said Donna shaking her head.

"Trust me." said the Doctor.

She jumped from the moving car landing into the his arms. The Doctor shut the doors and pulled the leaver sending the TARDIS spinning up in the air away from the motorway leaving two cheering kids in the car.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 34!


	35. Chapter 35

{The Runaway Bride Part II}

The Doctor stood with the TARDIS doors open spraying a fire extinguisher at the console. He coughed stepping out of the doors and closed them behind him.

"For a spaceship, she doesn't do that much flying." said the Doctor. "We better give her a couple of hours. Are you all right?"

Donna walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down, and the Doctor took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. She cracked a joke that he was skinny and that his coat could fit a rat. She told him that they had missed her wedding. He told her that she could set another date for the wedding.

The Doctor pulled out a gold ring from his pocket. It was a bio-damper and would protect her from the Robot santas. It would protect her from others that wanted to get her. He slid the ring onto her left hand.

"How did you meet Lance?" asked the Doctor.

"I met Lance at HC Clements. I'm a secretary. I was working, temping. It was all posh really." said Donna.

She went on into her tale about Lance being a head of HR at the firm, and he had offered her some coffee. She was shocked because no one gets secretaries coffee. It didn't bother her because he was nice and funny. He kept on nagging her to marry him, (other way around), he asked her marry her six months later.

"Little soon to be getting married, don't you think?" said the Doctor.

"What can I say, I love him." said Donna. "How long did you and-"

"Rose, we were friends long before we got married." said the Doctor.

"What's the age gap, because me and Lance it's two years."

He scratched behind his ear. "Well, it's more then two years. A lot more then two years, try several centuries."

"Well, come on. It can't be that bad." said Donna. "You can tell me."

"Ah, 879 years difference."

"No way! That means you're what?"

"I'm 900 years old." said the Doctor.

"No way! No way! You look good, what moisturizer do you use?"

The Doctor laughed, stood up and held out his hand. "I better get you to the church."

Donna took the Time Lord's hand and he helped her to her feet. She handed him back his jacket. He slipped it back on and they went back into the TARIDS, and slowly vanished from the roof.

{}

Donna and the Doctor entered the reception and found the party was in full swing, music, dancing and laughter rang throughout the room. The Doctor looked around and couldn't believe that the people Donna saw as friends and family were dancing and having fun instead of out looking for her. He felt a slight bit of anger rise up in his chest. He knew that truly hurt Donna. Even though he watched her snapped at the entire room shocked that they had started without her.

"What were we suppose to do, it was already paid for. And I got your little message on my phone. "I'm on Earth." said Sylvia Noble, Donna's mother.

Sylvia went on nagging Donna how she had had vanished from the church. She thought it was very silly trick to leave Lance standing at the alter.

The Doctor took several tiny steps forward to speak up, but saw Donna throw her arms around Lance and he heard what he knew was fake sobs. She threw him a quick wink. The Doctor held back a chuckle in his throat. He had to admit, she was good at getting what she wanted.

The Doctor stood near the bar, and borrowed a smart phone from a man next to him. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver to do an advance search on HC Clements and found that the company of sole propritetor of Torchwood. He handed the man back his phone.

The Doctor spotted the cameraman making videos from the footage of the wedding. He slipped on his glasses and watched the footage. He saw Donna turn into gold energy and flew off.

"It can't be. Play it again." said the Doctor and the cameraman backup the footage. "It looks like Huron Particles."

"What's that?" asked the cameraman.

"That's impossible. It's ancient. Huron energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years. So old it can't be hidden by a biodammper!"

The Doctor ran over to the large window and saw robot santas in the yard with large tubas, and they were approaching. He saw one with a remote control. He quickly ran through the crowd over to Donna.

"Donna! Donna, they've found you!" said the Doctor.

"But you said I was safe." said Donna.

"It can't be blocked by a biodamper! We've got to get everyone out!"

Donna looked around, "They're all my family."

"Everyone out the back door!" called the Doctor, then he saw the Santa's and one with a remote. "Maybe not."

"We're trapped." said the bride when she saw all the entrances blocked by robots.

"The Christmas trees."

"What about them?" asked Donna.

"They kill. Everyone back away from the tree." said the Doctor.

Donna helped him moved the children from the trees. "Today is suppose to be my wedding, but very since you showed up, I've been captured by a Robot Santa, and now attacking Christmas trees! What's next a giant spider!"

Donna and the Doctor ran for cover when the ornaments began to move and explode. Donna pulled Lance down with her and the Doctor. He lifted his head up to see the action.

"Oh brilliant! Something different this year, bomb ornaments!" said the Doctor and he quickly ducked when one zoomed by.

He ran across the floor over to the sound systems. He smiled. He grabbed the microphone and tossed it in the air and caught it.

""Hey Santas' here's a lesson for you never let a man near the sound system that has a sonic screwdriver." said the Doctor.

He turned it on causing all the santas to fall apart and the windows shatter. He turned off the screwdriver when all the robots quick working. He put the screwdriver back into his pocket. He walked over to a robot head and squatted down to look at it carefully.

"These people need medical attention. You're a doctor can't you help them?" said Donna.

"I'm not that type of doctor." He told her. "But this is beautiful wiring work done into these robots. They're designed to function from extremely far locations. I can trace it's origin." He rose to his full height, and grabbed several ordements and a remote without Donna seeing him grab them.

"What ever or who ever has done this to me. I want it out of me." said Donna. "Lets go."

The Doctor smiled, "Allons-y!"

{}

"Where are we going?" asked Donna.

The Doctor typed in the location the Santa robot was giving him. He looked over with a smiled, "Back farther then I have ever been before!"

Donna quickly grabbed onto the railing as they Doctor ran around the console turning around in a circle every once in awhile. He threw up his right leg and held down a leaver as he pushed a dial with his hand and set it into drift mode.

The Doctor pulled open the doors and Donna walked down the ramp and stood next to the Time Lord. He explained that this was when Earth became a planet once gravity took hold from a larger rock.

"Wait a minute, that's not a rock. It's a space ship. So what ever wants you its at Earth." said the Doctor and ran over to the controls and they quickly made their way back to earth. They need to get into HC Clements.

{}

The Doctor, Donna and Lance, who they had gotten from the reception so they could get access to the upper levels. The Doctor sat a computer reading over the layout for the building.

Donna couldn't help but notice the Doctor tense when he saw a white wall in front of them. She wondered what cause it to happen. She would have to ask him. She thought for a moment maybe that was too much of personal question.

The Doctor pointed out that there was a whole different floor that wasn't on the layout. They took the lift to lower deck of the building were they found Huron particles that went down to the center of the Earth.

The trio stepped into the lifted when Donna noticed that there was a button that led to a lower part of the office that led to whole different floor that wasn't on the plans. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pressed it on the button and the lift made it's way to lower unknown level. The Lord couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He knew that was differently the one in charge of the relationship telling Lance to get into the lift.

{}

Meanwhile high above planet Earth a spaceship in shape of a large star hovered watching the lift go down. A large sharp claw touched a screen. "She approaches. The bride is the key." said an empress.

{}

The Doctor and Donna found a drill sight when they found a large humanoid part spider that had teleported down from the spaceship that had been hovering a above Earth. The Doctor quickly knew what the creature was when he saw her.

"Racnoss? But that's impossible. You're the one of the Racnoss."

"Empress of the Racnoss." said the giant red spider.

Donna saw Lance climb up a ladder and grabbed an axe. He threaten to strike, but stopped in mid-swing.

"If you're Empress were are all the others. Or are you the only one?"

"Such a sharp mind." said the spider.

"That's it, the last of your kind. The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago. Billions. They were connivers. They devoured entire planets."

"They eat people." said Donna.

"We are born starving. Get her." said the Empress.

The Doctor turned to Donna and asked again how she met Lance. She told him at work. Lance had fixed her coffee when they met. The Time Lord looked at the redhead sadly and told her that he was dosing her with Heron particles, and that he was only using her.

Donna looked over at Lance for any form of answer. And it wasn't the answer she wanted to her. He told her he was easy to convince that he loved her. She looked over at him sadly, that she didn't the web string wrap around her and she was thrown into the large web to be spider food.

"Lance whatever she has offered you, it's not worth it." said the Doctor.

"But you see Doctor the Empress will give me anything I want. I'm looking at the bigger picture." said Lance.

The Empress looked to Lance and said, "Who is this little physician?"

"I think she said he was from Mars." said Lance.

"Oh, I'm sort of homeless, but the point is what's down there?" asked the Doctor. "Rocnoss are extinct. What's going to help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't?"

"I think he wants to talk to us." said Lance. "I thought Donna was all we needed.

"Kill the little chattering little doctor man." ordered the Empress.

"Don't hurt him!" yelled Donna.

"No, no, Donna it's all right." said the Doctor.

"Take aim!" ordered the spider, and robots moved and pointed their guns at the Time Lord.

"Sleep." said the Doctor and the robots lowered their guns. "Donna guess what I've got pockets!" He waved the remote at her.

"How did that fit in your pocket?" she asked.

He smiled, "They're bigger on the inside."

She groaned, "Of course they are."

He pointed his sonic screwdriver over at the web, and Donna was broke free. "Swing over to me."

"What?" said Donna.

"Come on you must swing. I'll catch you."

She closed her eyes and sung over the large hole that went to center of the Earth. The Doctor had his arms stretched out to catch her, but she sung under the second level and hit the wall. He looked down and saw laying on the floor on her back.

"Oh, are you all right? Sorry!"

"I'm just peachy, thanks!"

"Come on up, hurry," said the Doctor and Donna quickly made her way up the stairs and stood next to the man. "Empress I'm giving you one last chance, leave. I can take you and your children to place were you can co-exist.

"Never. If my children are not to feed on human flesh, then they feed on Marstian flesh." said the Empress.

Donna looked over at Lance who was trapped in the web. He had angered her and he now found himself trapped in the web.

"Oh, I'm not from Mars." said the Doctor.

"Then were are you from?"

"My home has long since gone. But it's name lives on. Gallifrey."

"The Time Lords murdered the Rancoss!" yelled the Empress.

"This is your own doing." said the Doctor, pulled out several ordainments and flew them around hitting the water pipes flooding the drilling room.

"My children!" My children!" cried the Empress.

The Doctor starred coldly at the Racnoss watching the water drown her young. The pain of loosing his wife and son raged The On Coming Storm was strong and very angry.

"Doctor, Doctor you can stop now." said Donna over the loud rushing water.

He turned and looked at the redhead. He took her hand and they ran out of the drilling room. Lance long since dead at the hand of the Empress.

{}

The TARDIS materialized near Donna's house. She stepped out of the phone box. The Doctor leaned against the doorframe. He looked over at the Noble's lit window.

"You better go, they're waiting for you." said the Doctor.

"Do you want to come and have Christmas dinner? Mum makes enough for twenty." said Donna.

"No, it's best be on my way."

"But no one needs to spend Christmas alone."

"I won't be much good company right now Donna." said the Doctor and he swallowed hard.

"Because of Rose." said Donna quietly.

"Yes, but Merry Christmas." said the Doctor.

"Merry Christmas," and she watched the TARDIS vanish from sight. "Doctor! Doctor!"

The TARIDS reappeared in front of her. He opened the door. "Bilmey you can shout."

"Will I ever see you again?" said Donna.

He smiled, "If I'm lucky."

"Doctor promise me you won't travel alone, because sometimes I think you need someone to stop you."

"You can always come with me.""

Donna shook her head. "No I don't so Doctor. I can't handle what you do. Maybe I'll travel go see things."

He smiled, "Have a Merry Christmas Donna Noble."

"You too Doctor," and the TARDIS vanished, and Donna went inside to face the wrath that was her mother.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about 35!


	36. Chapter 36

{Bits In Between}

Rose was woken by the cries of her son. She tiredly got up out of the bed, and made her way to his nursery. She clicked on the dimmed lamp. She walked over to the crib and gently picked Lupus. She turned and sat down in the rocking chair. She buttoned her night gown and exposed her right breast. She helped him latch onto her nipple. She looked down at her son and smiled. She was exhausted, but the Doctor had been right. The morning sickness, dizzy spells and the mood swings were worth it. The precious little one that rested in her arms.

Rose looked around the room. She had painted Lupus's room in moons, stars and planets. The ceiling held shining stars throughout the room. She knew it might be the only way for him to see the stars up close. A blue Police Public Call Box looked like it was flying in the bright sky.

"Daddy's out in the stars right now. He's spinning and turning through time. He's on another planet helping someone that needs a doctor." Rose told her little wolf. "Because that's what your daddy does. He helps people when they can't do it themselves, and that's what makes daddy so special. He has two hearts like you and mummy."

She looked up at the painted TARDIS and smiled. "Mummy wouldn't be like what she is today if wasn't for a loving, amazing time machine called the TARIDS. She's wonderful Lupus. She can take you anywhere in time and space. She'd loved you. You are the TARIDS' Little Wolf."

Lupus looked at his mummy with bright brown eyes. He unlatched his mouth from her breast and smiled. He let out a big yawn and closed his eyes. Rose buttoned up her gown and gently rocked her son deeper into his sleep. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep with her son in her arms.

Jackie walked into the nursery the next morning and found Rose asleep in the rocker. She pulled out her camera. She kept with her anywhere she went. She took a picture of sleeping mother and son. She backed away out of the nursery, and made her way down the stairs to the dinning room where she knew Pete was eating breakfast and reading the morning edition of the newspaper.

{}

Pete looked up from the newspaper and smiled at his wife. Jackie kissed her husband on the forehead and sat down next to him at the long dinning room table. She picked up the kettle and poured herself a cup of hot tea. She sat it back down and sat in her chair. She took a sip of the hot liquid.

"How's Rose holding up?" asked Pete.

"It's been so hard on her Pete. I swear if she didn't have Lupus to keep her going I feared she'd do something to harm herself. But that baby is the only thing that's also keeping her sane." said Jackie. "Rose told me that their union was one of the strongest a Time Lord could perform."

"How so?" he asked his wife.

"Their bodies were joined as well as their minds when they performed it. The Doctor has the union cloth, while Rose has the rings. He knew it was human custom, so he wanted it for Rose. But for the Doctor it's the union cloth."

"They were physically together when they were married?" said Pete in awe. Jackie nodded and took a sip of her tea. "That's incredible for someone to be joined like that."

"I agree." said Jackie.

Rose walked into the dinning room with Lupus in her arms. Jackie got up from her seat and took her grandson from her daughter.

"You look like your daddy." said Jackie taking in his features.

Lupus had brown hair, fare skin, deep brown eyes, freckles splattered on his chubby cheeks and a thin mouth.

"You are going to be a heartbreaker when you're older. Yes you are." said Jackie cooing over the baby. She sat him down in his high chair and picked up the baby food and began to feed him his breakfast. "Sweetheart, you look beat."

"I'm fine Mum." said Rose tiredly. She fixed herself a cup of hot tea.

"You haven't been having nightmares again have you?" asked Pete knowing that Rose had been having nightmares of the battle of Canary Wharf. She only shook her head and drank her tea in silence.

Pete studied Rose carefully. He could tell that the lack of sleep from both bad dreams and the endless nights of taking care of Lupus. He knew she wanted to start work at Torchwood very soon, but he told her to take sometime and care for Lupus. It was a good time for mother and son to bound. He also knew that Rose really only wanted to work at Torchwood to find a way back to her Doctor. He knew that he couldn't stop her, but he could limit the amount of work she did at Torchwood. He would have to if not she would crash.

{}

Rose sat on the floor with Lupus in his large playroom enjoying some playtime before she put him down for his nap. She smiled and pulled out a stuffed TARIDS she had made for him. She handed it to him. She laughed when he took it with pure joy in his brown eyes. He moved it through the air as if in a flying motion. She didn't know how her son knew that the TARDIS flew, she guessed it was from her connection with the Time Machine, because he had Time Lord, Time Vortex plus human in his blood. It made him all the more special. A new bread of Time Lords. He was her special boy. Her little wolf.

{}

The Doctor stepped out the TARDIS and closed the door behind him. He sighed heavily and walked down the walkway weaving through the crowd. He stopped when he saw Rose's favorite dinner. He smiled weakly and entered the dinner. He sat down at their normal empty booth. The waitress walked over and he ordered a basket of chips and a drink. She smiled and told him that they'd be right out. He returned and her smile and she walked away.

He stood up and removed his tan his coat and draped it over the back of the booth seat. He sat back down and the young woman returned with his order of chips and a drink. He gave her a thank you, and she walked away leaving the man alone.

The Doctor looked over at the seat across from him. He saw it empty. He looked down and picked up a chip. He looked at the empty seat and image of Rose sat in front of him. He let a small smile cross his face when he saw her chin length blonde hair and bright brown eyes, her tongue poking out between her teeth. He blinked and she was gone.

"Excuse me young man, do you mind if an old man sits with you?" said a man, who was standing at the table.

The Doctor looked up and saw an older man with short gray hair, brown eyes and had a little bit of weight in the midsection.

"Not at all. Please have a seat." said the Doctor.

"Thank you." He said and sat down across from him. "I'm Wilf Mott." He said holding out his hand.

"I'm the Doctor," he said and shook the man's hand.

"Doctor who?" asked Wilf.

The Time Lord smiled he loved when they asked that question. "Just the Doctor."

"They say a meteor shower is suppose to come tonight. I haven't seen one in nearly fifty years. The last one I saw I was I was five when I saw my first meteor shower. And ever since I've loved the stars." said Wilf. The Doctor smiled the man that sat across from him. "But two Christmas' ago they said that their were meteors, but those weren't meteors."

"You are correct. The rock that was shooting across sky were in fact the spaceship that had been hovering above London. And what was falling from the sky wasn't snow. It was ash."

Wilf nodded his head. "Yes, I believe you. I was sitting on the hill where I star gaze and I saw it well, explode. That wasn't right. They were leaving Earth. I believe someone was up there on that ship and made them turn around and leave. Someone had to have stopped those people from jumping off the roof."

"You truly believe that don't you, Wilf?" said the Doctor.

"Of course I do, even what happened this past Christmas with that large star that was striking the Earth. Then those dummies coming to life. Someone is most defiantly looking out for us. We are very lucky to have someone that's always saving our skins." He took a sip of his drink and continued. "If could ever meet the person that's help us over years-"

"What would you say if you every met him?" asked the Doctor.

"I would thank him."

The Doctor smiled, "You are very welcomed Wilf Mott."

"You're-you-you did all that?" said Wilf not believing what he had heard.

"Yes, but you mustn't tell anyone who I am." said the Doctor. "Promise me Wilf."

"Of course. I won't tell a soul. And thank you sir for everything." said Wilf.

The men were snapped out of their conversation when the Doctor's tan coat pocket beeped. He turned around and pulled out a detector. He smiled.

"How did that fit inside your pocket?" asked Wilf as the Doctor put on coat.

"They're bigger on the inside. A woman named Donna asked me the same question, but she was wearing a wedding dress, and she really needed pockets." He threw money down on the table. "I'm sorry but I really have to go. Thanks for the chat!" He called just before the door closed behind him and ran down the sidewalk.

"Wearing a wedding dress?" Wilf's eyes widen, "He was with Donna on Christmas Eve. I knew I've seen him before."

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 36!


	37. Chapter 37

{Smith and Jones}

The Doctor laid in a hospital bed. He had checked himself in as a patient, because had tracked down some alien activity at Royal Hope Hospital. He knew the best the way to get information was to become a patient. He complained about server abominable pain.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw several medical students gather around his bed. He always enjoyed seeing young humans learning new things throughout their lives. That was one of the main reasons he loved Earth so much. They were always learning and wanting to make their mark in the universe. And that's what made them such easy targets. And the reason why he kept on having to save the Earth.

Mr. Stoker stood with the students as their instructor, and he told them that Mr. Smith had been admitted two days ago complaining about abominable pain. He turned to Martha Jones and told her to impress him with her knowledge.

Martha pulled out her stephscope and pressed it against the right side of his chest to listen for a heart beat. She moved it over to the left stunned to find a second heart beat. She looked at him in awe and slightly stunned. He threw her quick wink.

Martha turned to Mr. Stoker and said, "Ah, I don't know. Any stomach cramps?"

Mr. Stoker said, "You failed one of the most basic techniques by not consulting first the patient's chart," and he picked it up and got shocked by electrical wave through the clip.

"That happened to me this morning at the lockers." said Martha.

Morgenstern told them it happened to him when he entered the hospital. Swales told them that she too had been shocked at the lifts. Stoker informed them at it was perfectly normal because a storm was coming. Stoker turned and left "John Smith," for the students to examine another patient. Martha gave the man a grin, he returned it and watched her leave room.

{}

Martha returned to Mr. Smith's room when she received a phone call from her sister, Trish about her brother Leo's twenty-first birthday party later on that evening. She wanted to meet Martha for lunch. She turned towards the window and told Trish she wasn't going to leave out in the pouring down rain that was in front of her. Trish told her it was beautiful sunny day, and she was just around the corner. Trish turned and saw a dark rain cloud over Royal Hope Hospital. She found it strange because everywhere else was cloudless.

The Doctor got up and walked passed Martha in his hospital gown. Swales touched Martha on the arm and told her to look at the rain. Martha slowly lowered her phone from her ear when she saw the rain was going up instead of down like normal rain.

"That's impossible." whispered Martha. She put the phone back to her hear and said, "Trish I've got to go," and she hung up the phone and stuck it back inside her pocket.

A big clash of thunder rolled and the building rocked side to side nearly throwing Martha and Swales to the floor and it broke from the ground leaving nothing but a large hole behind.

"What was that, an earthquake or something?" asked Martha.

"Martha? It's dark out. It was lunchtime.

"It's not night." she point out the woman that stood next her.

Swales said, "But it's got to be. It's dark."

Martha's eyes widen in awe. "We're on the moon," she said looking at the half Earth and the cratered moon.

Swales said, "But we can't be."

"We're on the bloody moon." said Martha.

The staff and patients in the halls and rooms turned on the lights grateful that everything was still working, and then panic began to sit in for all those that were in the hospital.

Martha walked the halls and calming told the staff and patients to remain calm and that everything would be sorted out. Then she returned to room and the Doctor entered and closed the curtain around the bed and changed out of his hospital gown.

Martha stood at the window in wondered why they had lost any air. She knew that the windows weren't air tight and that they would all be dead in minutes. The Doctor pulled open the curtain and walked over to the woman and looked at the windows.

"Why haven't we lost any air? It would have been sucked straight out." said Martha.

"Very good point. Brilliant in fact. What's your name?" he asked.

"Martha Jones."

"The question is, why are we still breathing?" he asked. Do you have balcony or veranda?"

"By the paicent lounge, yea." said Martha.

"Fancy going out?"

"Ok." said Martha.

"We might die." he pointed out.

"We might not."

"Good come on. She's not coming. She'll slow us down." said the Doctor, and they left the room for the lounge.

{}

The Doctor pushed opened the glass doors and they stepped out onto the patio. Martha looked around in awe. She couldn't believe that she was on the moon. The Doctor looked around not at the scenery, but trying to figure out how they still had air.

Martha broke his this thoughts and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"I'm a doctor or I will be if I pass my exams. So your Doctor Smith." said Martha.

"My name isn't John Smith." the Time Lord told her. "It's just the Doctor."

"I believe someone has to earn that title." said Martha.

The Doctor smiled, "Then I better start somewhere," and picked up a rock and threw it only for it to bounce off, "Invisible force field. That's how the air is still here. How many people are in the hosptial?"

Martha shrugged slightly, "About a thousand."

"One thousand people suffocating."

"Who would want to do that?" asked Martha in horror.

The Doctor looked up and said, "Heads up. Ask them yourself."

They watched three ships in shape of colums and thousands of rinio looking aliens stomping towards the hospital.

"Aliens. Real, aliens." said Martha in awe.

"Judoon." said the Doctor.

{}

Mr. Stoker stood at his office window looking out at the rinios that were approaching the hospital. He turned around when a woman entered his office with two men that wore a black leather and motor bike helmets. He knew it was one of the patients, Florence Finnegan. She ordered the men to hold him down. She pulled out a straw from her hand bag. Stoker struggled against the two men. He screamed when the tin straw puctured his neck. She began to suck the blood from his body.

{}

The Doctor and Martha sat hidden on the upper floor watching the Judoon catloge humans, while he explained that they were form of galactic police. They were looking for a fugitive that was posing as a human.

The Doctor turned to Martha, "Which is ever bad for me."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." said Martha.

"Come on." said the Doctor and they left their hiding spot.

{}

While the Doctor scanned the hospital computers for many information on the pacients to find out what the Judoon were looking Martha went to Mr. Stoker's office knowing he could help. She entered the entered his office she found a woman with a straw sucking his blood from his body.

Martha's eyes widen and she quickly ran from the office and back to the Doctor. She quickly explained to him what she had saw in Stoker's office with the leather dressed men known as Slabs ran after.

She ran into the Doctor and she told her that she had the computers up and working. She informed him that she had found alien. He smiled and took her hand and they ran down the hall when they saw Stab after them. The Doctor explained that Florence Finagen was a Plasmaore. He stopped and told Martha she could pass for human because she had drank human blood.

"Then well just have to think of something." said Martha and they conitued down the hall.

{}

The Judoon continued their scanning humans. The Doctor and Martha got stopped in hall. Judoon raised the scanner over a Martha and classified her as human. He turned to the Doctor and scanned him.

"Nonhuman." said the Judoon.

"You weren't kidding." said Martha.

The Doctor and Martha ran down the hall to escape the Judoon. Martha noticed that they were loosing air. She became light head but pushed down the hall with the Doctor. They stopped near the MRI room.

"Think. Think. Think." said the Doctor. "If I was a paslmvore surrounded by police, what would I do?"

"Fine the non-human and execute." said the Judoon.

"Martha stay here. I need time. You've got to hold them up." said the Doctor.

"How do I do that?" asked Martha.

"Just forgive me for this. It could save thousands of lives. It means nothing. Honestly nothing." said the Doctor. "Love, please forgive me. But it means saving lives." He whispered.

The Doctor grabbed Martha's face with his hands, and kissed her long and hard. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth getting much human saliva to pass the check point. He ran down the hall.

Martha looked down the hall after the Doctor. She slowly touched her lips. She had never been kissed like that before. It was the best kiss she had ever received in life. She turned her attention back to the Judoon. She knew she had to give the Doctor time.

Martha stepped up the alien police to be scanned. The Judoon ran the scanner over Martha. They trace of non-human on her lips but her body was human. The ryino gave her a bucket to get a sample for farther testing.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 37!


	38. Chapter 38

{Smith and Jones Part II}

The Doctor entered the MRI room found Florence tampering with the machine. She explained her plan to the Doctor that saw using the machinery to escape the Judoon. He told her that they were going through and doing another scan for non-human. Florence ordered the Slab to hold him. She pulled out her straw. She stabbed him in the neck.

The Doctor felt the world being to spin when he became light headed from the lack of blood. He fell to the floor and felt his hearts start slow down. The room lacking more oxygen. He hoped his plan worked because thousands of lives were at stake.

Martha lead the Judoon into the MRI room. She gasped when she saw the Doctor on the floor with a hole in his neck. She knew that Florence had drank his blood. The Judoon scanned the Doctor as human but was dead. They turned to Florence and scanned her.

"Comform." said the Judoon. "Plasmavore, charge with crime of murdering child princess of Patrival Regency Nine."

"She deserved it, those pink cheeks, blonde curls and simpering voice. She was begging to be bitten by a Plasmavore." said Florence.

"Then you confess."

"Confess? I'm proud of it." She told them.

"Verdict, guilty. Excution." said the Judoon.

Florence ducked behind machine and the shot missed. The Judoon fired again hitting Florence and the machine sending it into over drive.

"Case closed." said the Judoon.

Martha noticed something was wrong with the scanner. She turned to the Judoon and asked for help. They turned told her that they had no jurisdiction over. Execute."

"What? You can't do that?" said Martha. "This thing is about to blow and it's your fault! We're running out of air!"

"With draw." said the Judoon and they left the hospital.

Martha looked at the empty doorway. She looked over at the MRI machine. It was in over drive. She looked down at the Doctor's pale face. He had died to save them, and they were still going to die.

Martha began CPR on the Doctor. She ignored that she was becoming light headed. She needed to get the Doctor to breathe. She stopped and remembered that he had two hearts. She moved from pumping the left heart and began to pump the right heart. The Doctor gasped for air. She slumped to the floor. He jumped up from the floor and yanked the cords from the wall and the machine turned off.

The Doctor picked up Martha from the floor and carried her down the corridor. He laid her down near the window. He looked out and watched the Judoon take off from the moon. He waited for them return the hosptial back to Earth. Because the oxygen levels had gone down to zero. He let a smile cross his face when it began to rain. They were being sent back home.

Martha found her sister, Trish waiting for her. She pulled her Martha into a tight hug. Martha pulled back and watched the Doctor walk down the road. She saw him enter a blue phone box and vanish from the corner.

{}

Martha told her family about her going to the moon when the hospital had vanished from sight. She went into tale about an alien posing as a human to get away from the Judoon who were for of galactic police. That a man called the Doctor had saved and the Judoon had sent them back to Earth. This caused the family to storm off from the bar were they were celebrating her brother's birthday.

Martha walked down the alley and found the Doctor leaning against the TARDIS his hands stuffed inside his pockets. He smiled at the woman.

"I went to the moon today." said Martha.

"A bit more peaceful then down here." He told her.

"You never told me who you were."

"The Doctor."

"What sort of species? It's not everyday I get to ask that." said Martha as she walked closer to him.

"I'm a Time Lord." said the Doctor. "I just figured since you saved my life today. Do you fancy a trip?"

"I can't I have exams. I've got things do. I've got to pay my rent in the morning." said Martha. "I've got my family going mad."

"Did I mention it also travels back in time?" said the Doctor.

"No get out of here." said Martha in awe.

"I can. I can prove it." said the Doctor. He stepped inside and the TARIDS vanished. He quickly returned with tie undone in his hands.

"I saw this morning. You took off your tie. Why didn't you tell me not to go into work today?"

"Crossing established times is strictly forbidden. Besides cheep tricks like this one." He said holding out his tie.

"And this is your spaceship?" said Martha.

"It's called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space." said the Doctor.

"You're spaceship is made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate."

"Take a look." said the Doctor stepping away from the door.

Martha stepped inside and he only heard, "No way! No way!" She stepped out and found the Doctor smiling at her. "This box is huge!"

Martha walked back inside the TARDIS followed by the Doctor. "It's made of wood, but how doesn't do that? It's bigger on the inside."

"Really I haven't noticed." said the Doctor closing the doors. "All right then. Let's get going."

"Where's crew? Where is everyone?" asked Martha.

"It's just me."

"all on your own." said Martha.

"No not all time. I have guests, I mean some friends travel along side. I had. There was once a friend of mine, Rose." He walked over to console and pulled out the union cloth. "Her name was Rose, and we were together." He swallowed hard will the tears that prickled at his eyes not to fall. He cleared his throat, "Anyway she's happy, she's with her family." He turned around sticking the cloth inside his breast pocket. "Where to? One trip. One trip to say thank you. I'd rather be on my own."

"But you're one that kissed me." said Martha.

"I told you it meant nothing. It's was nothing but a genetic transfer." He told her and said strongly, "It will not happen again.

"And if you wear a tight suit." said Martha.

"I do not get romantically involved with people who travel with me."

"Good because I only go for humans." said Martha.

"Off we go." said the Doctor and pulled a leaver and the TARDIS jumped and desterilized from the alleyway.

"Gosh it's bumpy." said Martha.

The TARDIS's lights flashed in a little bit of temper. The Doctor gently stroked the console. "It's all right girl." He told his ship. "I know you miss Rose." he whispered low. "I'll find her. I promise. I have to." He smiled, "Welcome aboard Miss Jones."

"It's my pleasure Mr. Smith." said Martha.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 38!


	39. Chapter 39

{Bits In Between}

Rose took Lupus up by under his arms and steady him on his tiny feet. She smiled and said, "Wavy to Daddy Little Wolf," moving his hand with hers at the video camera that Jackie was holding. "Let's see if we can stand up."

Rose slowly let go from under his arms but far enough to were she could catch him if she needed to. She smiled at her son standing up on his own. She quickly grabbed him back under the arms and he sat down on the floor.

Jackie moved the camera when Pete bent down and picked up his grandson the threw him up in air and caught him. Lupus giggled and he did it one more time. He laid down on the floor and placed Lupus on his back and tackled him with tickles.

Jackie moved the camera back over to Rose and saw her wipe several fallen tears from her cheek. She was happy that Rose came up with the idea of putting a video diary together about Lupus for the Doctor. So he could watch them when he was able to get them back.

"Mum, moved the camera that way." said Rose pointing in the direction of Pete and Lupus.

"But you look so pretty." said Jackie with a laugh.

Rose had her hair up in curlers and her makeup was half done. Her and Jackie were going out to eat while Pete took care of Lupus. Pete thought the girls needed a night out.

"Doctor here is your Rose getting all dolled up for a night out on the town!"

"Mum! Don't tell my husband that!"

Jackie moved the camera over to Pete. "Doctor, it's really not what it looks. They're going to male strip bar!"

"Daddy!" said Rose. She got up from the floor. "Give me that camera. You're telling my Doctor lies." She took it from her mother causing the screen to shake. She held it up for her face to be shown. "Love, me and mum are going to a adult bar nothing but looking and no touching. Well may be Mum is a different story." She moved the camera, "You see that little guy there he's you and me. No other man will replace that." She shifted it to Pete, "Do you here that?" She turned the camera to herself. "I love you and remember that," and turned off the camera. "You two are horded!" and she finished getting dressed for the evening out with her mother.

{}

Pete walked into Rose's bedroom with the video camera in his hand and Lupus resting on his hip. "Here is Mummy after her night out with Granny. I had to go get them from the bar last night. Apparently Rose passed out under the table. But she came home with ten quid in her bra." He moved the camera to himself, "I'm only joking Doctor. Well, not about her passing out under the table." He turned the camera at Lupus when he giggled. "Word to wise Lupus don't try to out drink Jackie Tyler. She'll win every time."

"Go away Dad." mumbled Rose. She saw her son in her dad's arms. "Son, do not bet Granny that she will not pole dance, or you'll find yourself under table in embarrassment," and she passed out snoring.

Pete laughed at his daughter and they left the bedroom. He closed the door behind him. "There's your lesson don't try to out drink Granny." Lupus giggled and pressed his finger against the screen.

{}

"Here we are Doctor it is finally fall." said Rose from behind camera showing the fallen color changing leaves that where in the trees and on the slowly dying grass. Rose moved the camera to were the leaves moved. "I think I've got a little wolf moving in my leaves I racked up earlier today." She shifted the camera, "Wouldn't you say Uncle Mickey?

The couple heard a giggle from under the leaves. They saw a stuffed toy TARDIS come out from under leaves that held by a little hand.

"Oh, and it's the TARIDS flying in from the planet of leaves!" said Mickey.

Lupus sat up with leaves in his brown hair and held up a toy sonic screwdriver and crawled away from the pile of leaves.

"Oh, no he has gotten away in his TARDIS!" said Rose from behind the camera. "Here come Winnie the supper dog!" said Rose happily when a little black Dassin came running out with a red cape around his neck. "Winnie not the camera!" The dog licked the screen. "Sorry, love I got dog drool on the lens," and the camera turned off.

Rose grabbed a cloth and cleaned off the drool that Winnie had left and turned back on the camera. She turned towards her. "I know your going to have tons of these to watch, and some are just plan out stupid to tell you the truth. But you can fast forward to anything you want. I'm making two copies of each. One copy is for us and another is for mum and dad. But yea-give me back the camera Mickey!" said Rose when he had taken it from her hands.

Mickey pointed it at Pete who was at the grill, "Pete, what is over on the hot grill?" He looked down and saw hot dogs. "Oh you're cooking winnies!" He turned his head with the camera and saw Lupus crying.

"Mickey you made Lupus think you're cooking his dog!" said Rose and went over to her son who sat on the ground with a box of toys. "Mum smackin for me." She picked him up off the ground. "Ok here baby, here's Winnie. Come here boy," and the dog ran over the mother and son.

"Winnie!" said Lupus and Rose bent down for him to pet his dog.

Jackie leaned forward and hit Mickey on the back of the head shaking the camera. "Oww, Jackie."

"Mickey Mouse turn off the camera, it's time for supper." said Pete.

Mickey turned and saw Rose's butt sticking up in the air. "That's your best angle there Rose." The camera shook again from a smack from Jackie. "Oww, Jackie stop hitting me. I'll drop this thing."

"Give me that damned thing." said Jackie and took it from Mickey. "It's time for supper," and turned off the camera.

{}

Rose sat her computer fixing the week worth of video tapes. She began to edit them from the plain out stupid stuff and put them on what she called, "Bloopers," and she put the good stuff on the others. She labeled the DVDs. She smiled and put her copies in a TARDIS blue box. She closed the lid. She took her mother's copy and placed it on the shelf with the growing collection.

"I wish you could be here with us Doctor." whispered Rose and brushed away several fallen tears.

She pulled her slick robe over her and tied it around her waist. She walked across the hall and into Lupus's room. She smiled at the sleeping boy that rested in his crib.

"Dream of stars my Little Wolf and of a magical box that's bigger on the inside." said Rose and kissed him gently on the forehead and left him to his slumber.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 39!

AN: I had so much fun writing this chapter. I couldn't help but laugh at the pieces that played in my tiny brain as I wrote it! J


	40. Chapter 40

Memories will be italics. I want to show how small things can bring flashes of happier times with Rose.

{The Lazarus Excrement}

Martha looked over at the Doctor wondering what she had done wrong. He had barely spoken two words to her since she had mentioned Rose. She was jealous because she wanted to go somewhere new. He had already seen New Earth with Rose Tyler. She decided to keep that quiet, because she didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay with the Doctor.

The Doctor stopped when his hand reached blue shinny button and a sad smile crossed his face. '_You hit blue round shinny thingy! You know it makes her go into spin mode!'_

'_I know that! I like the blue round shinny thingy!'_ said Rose's voice inside his head.

"Doctor, Doctor are you all right?" asked Martha.

"What, yes I'm fine." said the Doctor slowly pulling his hand back from blue button. "I just got lost in a memory." He whispered.

"So, where to next? We've met Shakespeare and strange witches. I got kidnapped on the Gridlock at New Earth. What's next Time Lord?"

The TARIDS landed smoothly without even a bump and the Doctor pulled down on the break. "There we go perfect landing. Which isn't easy in such a tight spot."

"You should be use to tight spots right about now." said Martha. "Where are we?"

"The end of the line. No place like it." said the Doctor.

Martha smiled and ran to the door. She pulled open it and stepped out to find herself at home. She turned around stunned. He had taken her home.

""You've only gone about twelve hours. No time at all really." said the Doctor.

'_You've only been gone twelve hours. What are you going to tell her?' _

'_I don't know. I've been to year five billion. Na, I'll just tell her I spent the night a Sheeree's'. Don't you disappear.' _

'_You haven't been gone twelve hours. You've been gone a year.' _

"Doctor why did you bring me home?" asked Martha. "Doctor!" She said more forcefully to get his attention.

"I told you one trip. I do better on my own Martha. Besides you have exams and rent to pay."

Martha's phone rang but ignored it and let the machine pick it up. She heard her mother, Francine on the machine telling her that Trish was on the television. She turned to the nightstand and turned it on. She saw her sister standing near an old man named Professor Richard Lazarus.

"Tonight, I will change what it means to be human." said Lazarus.

"Goodbye Martha," and he stepped into the TARDIS and it slowly disappeared. It quickly reappeared into the room and he stuck his head out the open the door. "Did he say, "I will change what it means to be human?"

{}

The Doctor stood in a black tux that he had worn when him and Rose had fallen into the parallel world. _'You should keep the waitress uniform.' _He shook his head and straightened his bowtie. He turned and found Martha dressed in an evening dress.

"You look very nice." said the Doctor.

She noticed his bowtie was straight but straightened it anyway. "You look very handsome."

_Rose stood in the Tyler mansion bathroom. She smiled at her husband. She straighten his crooked black bowtie. "I like you better in your brown suit. But you look, well like a waiter!" _

_She squealed in laughter when he grabbed her around the waist. He kissed her gently and pulled back and smiled. _

"_Yea, this just isn't me. But we have to blend in. Game face on Shiver." _

_Rose tried to straighten her smile into a serious facial expression, but busted out into fit of laughter. She cleared her throat. "Right, let's go Shake." He held out his hand to his wife. She took it and they left the bathroom._

"Doctor, your lost in your own world." said Martha.

"Yes. Sorry." said the Doctor.

Martha walked over to her family. She introduced her mother, Francine, who was eying the Doctor very carefully. She didn't trust man. Then her sister Trish, who had been named Head of PR Department and her brother Leo. He shook each of their hands trying his hardest not to snap into a happier days with Rose.

The Doctor turned his attention to something much more intriguing. The large capsule that rested in the center of the room. He stepped closer to get a better look at the large machine.

The lights dimmed and Professor Richard Lazarus walked out onto the stage clearly up in years. He announced he was going to perform a "miracle" and he stepped into the manipulator's capsule. The technicians turned on the machine. The guest watched on in interest.

The Doctor looked over at the controls and noticed the system was going into overload. He ran over and jumped over the system and yanked the cords from the wall. He looked in the direction of the stage and watched a younger version of Professor Richard Lazarus step out of the capsule. Despite the malfunction the plan still worked.

The Doctor knew that the man hadn't put in all the veritable before he preformed the experiment. Because if he hadn't pulled the pull on the machine every life that had been in the room would have died.

The Doctor walked away from the system to get a better look at the younger looking man. He knew something danger in the professor's overlook.

"Lazarus, you'll expectance hunger depletion of energy. You didn't facture in every veritable that could happen." said the Doctor. "It's not safe!"

Lazarus ignored the Doctor's warning and left for his office. He was young again and free to live his life.

"Professor!" yelled the Doctor and he turned to Martha, "Why won't anyone listen to me."

Martha told the Doctor that she had a sample of Lazarus DNA. He smiled. They could run their own test and find out what Lazarus had done. He knew something was wrong.

{}

The Doctor stood at a long lab table with his glasses perched up on his nose. He turned to Martha and informed her that what ever he had done was stopping him from stabilizing changing his entire DNA structure. He removed his glasses and stuck them inside his pocket.

"I swear humans jump into things without thinking anything through!" said the Doctor walking out of the lab. "First it was damned Torchwood. They ripped my wife and son away from me." said the Doctor mumbling to himself. "Come on!" and they ran back in search for Lazarus.

{}

Professor Lazarus stood in office on the top floor telling Lady Thew about his childhood during World War II. She told him that she wanted to be the next person to go into the capsule. They could continue their partnership both personally and professionally. He laughed at the idea of them being together and rejected her. Lazarus began to spasm and he transformed into a scorpion like creature and killed the woman that stood in front of him.

{}

Meanwhile down stairs Trish struck up a conversation about Martha and if she had mentioned the Doctor to them because he wasn't on the guest list. She told her mother if Martha had mentioned to them about the Doctor. Trashed worried that something had happened. Leo calmed Trish down by telling her that he was happy that Martha had someone to be with. Lazarus returned to the reception back to normal wearing a different suit and asked Trish to follow him up the stairs. She nodded and followed him without an argument.

{}

The Doctor and Martha wondered through the upper floor and they found Lady Thaw's body. He squatted down to get a better look at her.

"God what happened to her?" asked Martha.

"She's nothing but a shell. She had all her energy drained out of her. Lazarus needed her energy to stabilize his own DNA." He stood up to his height. "We have to stop him before he kills again," and they ran back downstairs.

Martha found her family in the reception hall but didn't see Trish. Francine told her that she had gone off with Lazarus. The Doctor ran off spilling her drink on her dress. Francine yelled at her daughter that she needed to choose her friends more carefully as she watched Martha run after the Doctor.

{}

Trish stood on the roof with Lazarus. She still couldn't believe that he had changed from an old man to a younger man. She asked if it went the way he hoped it would. He smiled and told her that everything came with surprises. The conversation was interrupted when the Doctor and Martha walked up to Trish and Lazarus.

Trish argued with Martha when she told her to get away from Lazarus before he transformed back into scorpin creature. Trish's eyes widened when she saw Lazarus transform from a human to a large horrifying creature.

"Run!" yelled the Doctor and they ran from the roof tripping the security system on lockdown.

The monster followed the trio down the stairs to the reception hall.

{}

The Doctor gave Martha the sonic screwdriver to unlock the doors. "Settings fifty-four! Everyone listen! You people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!"

A woman yelled back, "Don't be silly. The only danger is if some chokes on an olive."

Just then Lazarus killed the woman, and the room went into a panic.

"Mum get back!" yelled Leo and the monster's large tail swung and knocked him out.

Martha yelled after she got the door unlocked, "Everyone this way! Downstairs! Hurry!" and everyone ran from the reception hall.

The Doctor yelled at Lazarus and drew him away from Francine. Lazarus ran after the Doctor down a corridor.

Martha examined Leo, gets everyone out of the building, and went back inside to help the Doctor despite Francine's protests. Trish guessed that "maybe she loves him". The man who replaced Francine's drink earlier calld the Doctor "dangerous", and whispered in Francine's ear the things he says she "should know" about him. Francine looked at the door that her daughter had ran out of in worry.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 40!


	41. Chapter 41

{The Lazarus Experiment Part II}

The Doctor looked around the lab waiting for a brilliant beyond brilliant idea to come in order to stop Lazarus.

'_You're making this up as you go along.' said Mickey. _

'_Yes. But I do it brilliantly.' said the Doctor and winked at Rose. _

"Now's not the time to go down memory lane," said the Doctor to himself shook his head slightly, "Oh brilliant!"

He ran over to the gas and leaped away from it just as a ball of flame exploded just as Lazarus entered the room. He dogged the creature, ran from the room and down the stairs.

Martha ran towards the sound of the explosion and bumped into the Doctor in the corridor. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Martha pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "I thought you might be needing this."

"How did you-"

"I heard the explosion. I guessed it was you." said Martha.

The Doctor took the sonic screwdriver and said "I blasted Lazarus."

"Do you kill him?" she asked.

"No, it sort of annoyed him. I'd say." said the Doctor with smirk. _Rose would have snickered at that. She would have her tongue poking through her teeth with that smile a love so much.'_

The Doctor looked up and saw Lazarus. He grabbed Martha's hand, and they fled down the stairs and back into the reception hall. He pushed her into the capsule. He knew that Lazarus wouldn't destroy his life work, his greatest invention.

Martha smiled to herself. The capsule was small, which meant they were pressed together. She watched him get down on his hands knees looking for anything to help them.

"What are you doing?' asked Martha.

"Shh, I'm trying to think." said the Doctor. "Ha!"

He quickly removed the panel and began to rewire the machine. Martha stood and watched the Doctor work. She let her eyes wander down his butt. She smiled. He was good looking an alien.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked again.

"I'm reversing cords. You see when Lazarus stepped into the capsule it accidentally-unlocked evolutionary dead-lying dormant in human genes." said the Doctor as he pushed the blue light of his screwdriver on the cords. He looked over and said, "Nice shoes by the way." He looked up and noticed that Lazarus had turned on the machine. "He's early! I thought it would take him longer to get here."

"Doctor what did he do?" asked Martha.

"It sounds like he's turned on the machine."

"I don't want to hurry you. But-"

"I know. I know. I'm nearly done." said the Doctor putting the several last cords together.

"Will this kill it?" asked Martha.

"It will make him expand three times his normal size. While, we'll be safe inside the capsule."

"We're going to end up like him!" yelled Martha in fear.

'_Rose wouldn't be yelling. She'd be making sure that Lazarus wasn't nearby by or at lest listen out for him.'_ thought the Doctor. "Just one more."

The machine spun around fast like a blender on full blast. The Doctor laughed to himself when the thought of spinning cups at a theme park hit his mind. He tried his hardest not to laugh out loud. At the thought of Rose screaming telling him to make it stop. Then there was a large blast of energy that threw the mutant backwards, and the machine stopped and they got out of the capsule.

"I thought we were going through the blender." said Martha.

The Doctor step forward slightly and said, "It really shouldn't take this long to reverse polarity." He scratched behind his ear. "I must be out of practice," and they saw a naked man laying face down on the floor.

"Oh my God, he's seems so human again." said Martha. "It's kind of pitiful."

"_Rose wouldn't feel pity for the man that tried to "Change what it meant to be human," she would wonder what made this man so desperate to take such a risk. With age comes wisdom."_ He heard Rose in his head.

The Doctor knelt down and pressed two fingers against his neck. He found their was no pulse. "Something's in life mustn't be meddled with, and trying to de-age yourself is one of them. He tried to again youth but instead it was the end of him." He told her and rose to his full height. "Sometimes humans can over step their boundaries, and here is proof of one."

The Doctor stepped back and watched the paramedics take Lazarus away covered by white sheet. Martha and the Doctor exited the building. Trish quickly pulled her sister into her arms gratefully she was alive.

Francine walked up to the Doctor. She lifted her arm and her hand made contact with his cheek. "You stay away from Martha."

"Mum! What are you doing? He just saved everybody here!" screeched Martha.

The Doctor rubbed his cheek. "All mothers. Every time."

"_You waltz up in all charms and smiles. The next thing I know she vanishes off the face of the Earth. How old are you then? Forty? Forty-five? What did you find her on the internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor? Asked Jackie. _

"_I am a Doctor." he told the concerned pissed off mother. _

"_Prove it. Stitch this mate!" and Jackie slapped him across the face. _

_{}_

"_I can't believe she slapped you!" said Rose. _

"_900 years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother."_

"_You're face!" said Rose. _

"_It hurt!" said the Doctor. _

The Doctor's head snapped up when he heard a loud crash. He ran after the source of the crash followed by Martha and Trish. The girls ignoring the cries of their mother telling them that nothing but danger and destruction follows the man.

The trio reached wreak ambulance. The Doctor opened the doors and found that Lazarus had killed both paramedics took their energy and escaped. They ran down the street and found Lazarus in his human form at Southwark Cathedral, where he had taken refuge during the London Blitz.

The Doctor told him that he had been there during the London Blitz, and Lazarus that he was far too young to have been there. He had read about it. The Doctor told him that one could see too much over time and see too many battles or deaths. But also find happiness in life, but it was only to be live once, one life time, of memories and happiness. One lifetime is better then a thousand lifetimes.

"He's transforming!" said Martha.

Martha and Trish lured Lazarus away to the top of the bell tower; the Doctor told her earlier that Lazarus could be defeated if he could just get him up there. As the Lazarus monster chased the Jones sisters to the top of the cathedral, the Doctor pulled out all the stops on the pipe organ and inserted the sonic screwdriver, and played it at maximum volume, setting up a resonance in the bell above Lazarus that interfered with the sonic-based experiment. Lazarus fell onto the cathedral floor below, transformed one last time back into the elderly man he once was.

{}

The Doctor and Martha stood in flat. he pulled out his key to the TARDIS. He unlocked the door with a slight jiggle of the key. He turned to the woman that stood near him.

"What do you say about one more trip?" said the Doctor.

"No, sorry."

"What do you mean no? I thought you like it."

"I don't just want one trip. I don't want to be just a passenger anymore. Someone you take along for a treat. If that's still how you see me I'd rather stay here." said Martha.

"Ok. If that's what you want." said the Doctor.

She turned her back not wanting to see the TARDIS vanish from her flat, she turned around when she didn't hear the whooshing and wheezing noise.

"What?"

"I said ok." said the Doctor and jerked his head towards the door.

"I can come!" said Martha. "Thank you! Thank you!"

She pulled him into a hug. She ran into the TARIDS. The Doctor closed the door behind him and the blue phone box vanished from the flat.

The phone rang and the machine picked up and Francine left an urgent message telling her daughter that the Doctor was dangerous and to stay away from him at all cost and that the words came from Harold Saxton himself. But it would be awhile until Martha Jones got the message.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think.


	42. Chapter 42

AN: The videos will be in italic.

{Between The Lines}

Martha roamed the corridors of the TARDIS. She loved traveling with the Doctor, but when she asked about Rose, he quickly changed the subject to something else. She knew something was hurting him so deep it was to his soul. She needed to find out what it was. It was the only way to help him.

The TARDIS watched on sadly at her thief. She would go through hell and back to get her wolf but things weren't that simple even for her. She knew what she needed to, especially what held for him next. She needed for once to intervene save her Doctor.

Martha stopped when she saw a golden door with a red rose embedded on the door. She looked around and didn't see the Doctor. She stepped forward and door swung open, and she entered the messy room. The door closed and locked itself behind her Doctor's companion.

"What is it that you need me to see?" Martha asked the TARDIS.

The time machine clicked on the television and, she saw stacks of video tapes. She looked at them and Martha saw the TARDIS flash her lights. She sat down in front of the television and shifted through them until she found the oldest one. She knew it was best to start from the beginning. She stuck it inside the player and sat down on the floor having feeling not to disturb too much in the bedroom.

Martha saw the video camera shake, and young woman with layered chin length blonde hair, slightly fare skin, brown eyes, pink full lips and a curvy womanly figure. She sat down on the bed.

"_Hello, my name Rose Tyler and the TARDIS thought I should make a video diary. I don't know why yet. We have a special connection. It's from when I looked into her heart to save my Doctor. But she must know something is coming soon, and I will not be there to help him. I'm asking, no I'm begging who ever is the Doctor's newest companion do not let him forget about who he is." said Rose and looked down at her still flat belly and rubbed it gently, "He must remember us. He must remember his family._

_I'm not just his companion, well, I was at one point. I am the Doctor's the wife and the mother of his unborn son." _

Martha gasped and slowly covered her mother in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. The Doctor married one of his companions.

_Rose laughed, "Yes, I know you are stunned at this newest information. The Doctor never got romantically involved with his companions. He promised himself. But over time that changed. I know the Doctor chooses his companions very carefully and I am trusting you, because I must." _

_Rose shifted on the bed and placed her pillow in her lap. "The Doctor didn't always look the way he does now. I met the Doctor in the basement of the department store where I worked. The first words he ever said to me was only one, "Run," and we've been running ever since. We never ran away from things, but towards to help those that needed. Anyway, when I met him had a bad boy image. He had extremely short hair, big ears and blue eyes. He wore plan shirt and pants and black leather jacket. He was created for war. He was hard and didn't truly know how to live, until later on. He told me I saved his life. And I'm proud was able to._

_He took me way in his magical machine. I saw all of space and time when I looked into the heart of TARDIS to save my beloved Doctor. I am Bad Wolf. The Goddess of Time. I foresaw these events. I see them when I sleep. And it is time for me to trust you, Martha Jones. _

"God there's no way you know my name, this is too weird. Weirder then finding out the Doctor's from another planet." said Martha. "Why me? Why are you trusting me? You don't even know me." she said the television.

_Rose smiled with her tongue poking out between her teeth. "This is one of the greatest and hardest things you must face sweetheart. I know I'm asking far too much from you. But he must remember who is within time. If he does not the stars will die out far sooner then they should. You will understand within time. You mustn't tell the Doctor this information._

_Now, to the reasons behind these tapes. The Doctor will use a machine on the TARDIS to remove his Time Lord powers. And within doing so will loose all his memories of me and his family. He will use this machine because he must to keep himself safe. I do not know what else is to happen. I can't tell or see every little detail because life is meant to be lived." Rose lifted up watch. "This is watch will hold his Time Lord powers and knowledge of the universe." She sat the watch down and pickup a TARDIS blue journal. "You must give him this. He will write and draw what ever memories will seep through is mind."_

Martha saw Rose's rings flash in the light of room. "Wow, pretty rings."

"_I know my loving Doctor, a woman will most likely fall in love with him, but we have a very strong bond, Martha. He will think he loves her, but his hearts will not allow it. _

_Now a very personal note for you. The Doctor is a very private man. I will not speak of me. It will be far too painful. Martha he needs a friend and not someone to go and fall in love with him. I know it's hard not having romantic feelings for the amazing man that calls himself the Doctor be his friend Martha. Now watch the videos that lay below the television. I am extremely and loving grateful for you. I hope to meet you within time. Good luck Miss Jones or as you hope Doctor Jones," said Rose and the screen went black. _

Martha heard the door unlock, and she knew it was time to leave the room because the Doctor was more then likely starting to wonder where she was at. She knew not to get caught. She couldn't afford it. She needed to the help the Doctor. Martha quickly left the bedroom and closed the door. She turned around and saw that Rose's door had mostly like been moved somewhere else in the TARDIS. She ran down the corridors to the main floor where she knew she'd find the Doctor.

{}

The Doctor sat in a swing at the lower part of the TARDIS looking at her wires. He removed his sonic screwdriver from his mouth when he saw Martha.

"Where have you been?" asked the Doctor.

"I took a nap for a little while. I needed a little extra sleep." said Martha.

"That's was a good idea, because I'm about to have to do something very drastic. I will need your help greatly." said the Doctor as he moved from the swing and walked up the stairs.

'_Oh god Rose was right. I hope I can do this'_ thought Martha. "Ok. I'll help you."

The Doctor smiled at his companion. "This is something I have never done before, but it must be done." He told her seriously. She nodded her head. "It's the only way to protect us both. I must transform into a human. It will be extremely painful." He turned and made his way up the stairs. "Please forgive me Rose." He whispered. Martha squeezed his hand gently.

"I'll be with you every step of the way Doctor." said Martha.

He smiled, "Thank you," and they turned down the corridor.

{}

Rose sat at the kitchen table with Lupus in her lap. "We hold our crayon like it." She told him helping him hold it in his tiny hand. "That's it. We write our name in Gallifreyan." She helped him draw circles.

Jackie walked into the stood near by with the video camera unknown to mother and son. She smiled sweetly at them. She knew her grandson was aging quicker then others his own age. He had his first regeneration out burst last night that nearly gave her a heart attack. Rose told her it was time to teach him how to write in Gallifreyan and English.

"Good job Lupus. Hold it up for Granny!"

Lupus lifted it up for Jackie to see, and she zoomed with the camera. "Oh look at that! My big boy is writing his name!"

Lupus shook his head. "No not. Me Wittle Wolf!"

Jackie laughed with a smile. "Yes it is."

"No funny!" said Lupus and crossed his arms over his chest.

Rose tried her hardest not to laugh. She lowered her head and kissed her son's cheek. She pulled another piece of paper towards her and they worte his name again.

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 42!


	43. Chapter 43

{Human Nature Part I}

The Doctor entered a room that Martha had never seen before. It was rite off were the medical bay was located. A large machine sat in the center of the room. She swallowed hard knowing what was to come thanks to Rose's warning. She saw the watch on the table nearby. She that he had no choice because the Time Agents that were following them could get their hands on the TARDIS and that would be very dangerous.

The Doctor sat down in the chair. "This will transform me into a human." He lifted up the watch. "You must hold on this for me. My life my depend upon." He took a deep breath and unbuttoned his breast pocket. He pulled out blue tie. "Rose." he whispered, "Please, please do not let me forget my Rose, Martha. Please do not let me forget my Lupus." He kissed the union cloth and handed it over to Martha. "I'm trusting you with my life Martha Jones."

"Oh, wait." said Martha and pulled out a journal that had appeared in the control room, just before she left it. "You might have memories or something that you might want to write down."

The Doctor took it from his companion and opened the front of the book and saw his name written in Gallifreyan. He recognized the signature, it was written in Rose's hand.

_Theta, _

_This journal is for you to fill with your memories of me and those others lives you have touched. I know what you are about to do my love and I fully understand. I know you'd never leave me. I'll wait forever even if it is in our dreams. Remember you are my On Coming Storm and I am your Bad Wolf. You are TARDIS's thief and I her Wolf._

_Your loving wife, _

_Rose _

The Doctor closed the journal with a shaky breath. "I should have known. She foresaw all of this."

Martha quietly looked at the union cloth that the Doctor had given her. "Doctor what is this? It might be important for me to know. You know, just in case."

The Doctor held out his hand and Martha gave it back to him. He gently traced the golden symbols that were embedded in the fabric. He looked up at the woman.

"Yes, I'll tell you. You are correct. It would be wise for you to know. This is a union cloth. My people on Gallifrey did not wear wedding bands. We had union cloths." He took a deep breath, "You know about Rose being a traveling companion of mine." She nodded her head. "We fell in love and I married her. We have a son named Lupus. She's trapped in a parallel universe, and I can never get them back."

Martha blinked and tears fell down her cheeks. She saw pain in his brown eyes. She nodded her head. "I promise I won't let you forget them Doctor. I promise." He kissed the cloth and handed it back to Martha. "I'd do anything to help you Doctor."

He nodded and slipped the headpiece on his forehead after placing the pieces of the watch on each side of the headpiece. He turned on the machine. Martha closed her eyes and covered her ears when he's screams echoed throughout the room. Once the screams stopped she saw the Doctor passed out in the chair. She removed the watch and placed it back together and stuck it inside her pocket. The last of the Time Lords was no more.

{}

Martha dressed in a maids uniform suited for the 1913 entered the Doctor's bedroom, "Dr. John Smith," teacher of Farringham School For Boys. She smiled and sat his breakfast down on the table. He smiled at his maid and turned to the journal that laid in front of him. She looked over his shoulder and saw he had drawn a picture of a woman she knew that was Rose. She had to admit it was a very good drawing. She also saw different stars and planets.

"I had the strangest dream last night Martha." said Dr. Smith. "I dreamt I was an alien from outer space, and you were there too." He pointed to the woman on the page, "I kept seeing her. It's just a dream."

"Yes sir just a dream. You better eat sir or you'll be late for your class." said Martha.

"Yes, thank you Martha." he said.

She nodded and left the bedroom. She closed the door behind her with click. She sighed heavily at the thought of everything he was doing. He had removed his memories of his life to protect them.

{}

John sat in front of the school's Matron, Joan Redfern being checked over, since he had fallen down several stairs. She carefully looked at the back of his head. He hissed slightly at the pain and jerked away.

"Oh stop it. I get boys causing less fuss then this." said Joan.

"It hurts." said John.

He closed his eyes and an image of the blonde headed girl from his dream entered his mind.

_Rose laid in the bed. The Doctor chuckled when he saw her squirm. He knew that she hated shots. Rose quickly threw the blanket over her head. He sat down on the bed. _

"_Now, Rose you know it's not going to hurt." said the Doctor. _

_She slowly lowered the cover from her head. He prided the covers from her fingers. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Oww. Oww." _

"_I was done before you said the first oww." said the Doctor. _

_Rose slowly opened one eye followed by the other. He got up from the bed. He lowered his head and kissed her brow. _

"_I love you." said Rose. _

"_And I you." said the Doctor and quietly left the bedroom. _

Martha quickly entered the bedroom after she heard that the Doctor had fallen down the stairs. The Matron got onto her for entering her mater's bedroom without knocking. Martha mentally rolled her eyes. She stepped out and knocked on the door. She asked if he was all right and if she had checked for any sign of head trauma. The school nurse dismissed Martha telling her that she knew more about medical care then she did. Martha sighed and left the bedroom knowing she couldn't do much during the time period. She didn't want to get dismissed by her, "master," it would cause a lot of harm for him and the universe.

John reached over to his beside table, grabbed the TARDIS blue journal and handed it to Joan. "I've been have the most wonderful strangest dreams as of late. It's fiction. I decided to write them down, here have a look and tell me what you think."

Joan took the journal from the very good looking man. She smiled at him and opened the journal. She saw on the first page was in a circular writing. She turned the page and on the second read in lovely swirled letters and under in circular letters.

_Rose_

_Rose Tyler was an ordinary young woman who worked at a department store until she met a man who called himself, "The Doctor," a man that took her way on his magical machine and showed her all space and time. _

_The Doctor was hard and made from war. The last Great Time War against the Time Lords and the Dalek race. He killed his own kind, his own home, Gallifrey for the peace of all creation. But this one woman saved him from himself. She made him into a better man. _

_Rose had done something so brave, loving and loyal to her Doctor. She looked into the magical box called the TARDIS and took within herself the ship's Time Vortex; the Heart of the TARDIS. She left messages throughout time and space. She created herself, Bad Wolf. She saved her Doctor, but the Time Vortex was killing her and he had to remove it from her and within doing so his own body died. He regenerated that caused him to change his appearance. He changed for his Rose into a person who could love her as she needed to be loved. He would always love his Rose. Her hearts only beats for one man. The last of his kind. The last of the Time Lords. Until the son of the On Coming Storm and Bad Wolf was born, Lupus. The TARDIS's "Little Wolf." _

Joan flipped the pages and saw several other titles of each story. _End of the World, Aliens in London, The Longest Game, Bad Wolf. New Earth." _She saw drawings of Daleks, Cybermen, TARDIS and picture of Rose.

"This is amazing. You dream of this young woman Rose quite often." said Joan. "Do you mind if I borrow it for the day while you're in class. I'll return it by supper."

"Yes of course. I don't mind." said John.

Joan smiled and left the bedroom. John smiled at the door. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something so private about the stories. He shook his head left his bedroom.

{}

Joan sat her desk in the hospital wing and opened the journal and flipped through the pages until she reached one that sparked her interest.

_The Union Cloth _

_The Doctor and Rose laid naked on the bed wrapped in each other's arms. He lowered his head and gently crested her lips with his own. He let his hands roam the curves of her womanly body. She moaned and her body arched up of the mattress of the bed. _

"_It will be all the more pleasurable if we share minds as well as our bodies. It won't hurt. I promise. The choice is your's Rose."_

"_Ok. I want our first time to be special." she told him. _

_The Doctor smiled and placed his fingers tips against her temples and slowly entered her mind. He slowly slid deep inside her body. They moaned at the feel of fulfillment. He saw that Rose was holding nothing back. She was showing him everything and most importantly how much she loved him. _

_The Doctor smiled when he saw that Rose wanted to marry him. He whispered, "Yes. Yes my Rose." He captured her lips with his own. _

_The Doctor shifted their bodies until the were sitting on their knees and their bodies were still joined. He reached over and grabbed his blue tie he had worn earlier that day. He wrapped it around each of their left hands. He wrapped his right arm around her waist making sure their bodies were still joined as one. _

"_Do you Rose Marion Tyler give your consent to be my wife?" _

"_Yes, I give my consent." _

Joan took a double look and could have sworn she saw a name but it had vanished from the page. She shook her head and continued to read the union cloth.

"_I give you my name and the consent for me to be your husband," he leaned forward and whispered, "tell no one my name." _

_A sob left Rose's lips and he gently captured them with his own. He slowly lowered her down onto the mattress. He lifted her arms above her head and gently moved in and out of her body in a dance that was old as time herself. _

Joan slowly closed the book. She couldn't believe he had written about a sex. It was unheard of. It got her wondering why he had written about something so private. She got up from her desk. She needed to make notes of all the supplies she had and some that she needed to get.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 43!


	44. Chapter 44

{Bits In Between}

Wilfred "Wilf" Motts sat on the hill with his telescope gazing up at the stars. He turned to his book that sat in his lap with a lamp. He had been searching months for the Doctor he had met in the dinner. He wanted to find him not for himself but for Donna. He had feeling that's why his only grandchild hadn't been herself since that barney Christmas. He knew that the Doctor could help her. He sat the book down and picked up another one, but the one thing that kept coming up was a Blue Public Police Call Box in history. He flipped through old pictures and saw the picture of Kennedy was shot. He licked his finger and turned the page. He knew that this one man had saved Earth for centuries, and didn't seek any credit, he asked for nothing in return. Wilfred knew he held a lot of pain even though he tried to hide it. He could see it in the Doctor's eyes. He noticed throughout the pictures a man called "The Doctor," were all different men, but their was something in the eyes that told him it was all one man. The eyes never changed, they were eyes that had seen far too much ones lifetime. Or in his case as he had counted for now ten lifetimes.

"Where are you Doctor?" asked Wilfred as he turned back to the stars. "Wait, that is that?" He zoomed in his lens and looked at it carefully. "That's not a star. What is that?" He studied it carefully. "Is that tiny crack? Nah, it can't be. It's just the lens." He said sat back in his chair and took a sip of his hot tea hoping one of these days he'd find the Doctor.

{}

Donna sat her desk at her boring old lazy tying in numbers on the computer. She pressed entered and sighed heavily. She shut down her computer. She grabbed her purse and left the office. She had found another secretary job while also trying to find the Doctor. She had been mad turning down his offer to travel with him. She couldn't even find him. He was nowhere. She nodded to the guard and exited the building. She knew after seeing the creation of Earth there was nothing compared to what laid in store out in the stars. She knew he had to be lonely without Rose. She knew he needed someone, and he didn't need anyone falling in love with him. Which she would not do. He was a Spaceman. Her Dumbo. She sighed and got into the car and drove home hoping to find the Doctor.

{}

Captain Jack Harkness, head of Torchwood Three sat behind his desk flipping through paperwork, his co-workers, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Ianto Jones and Toshiko "Tosh" Santo had gone home for the night. He sighed heavily and sat back in his chair. He turned his head and saw a hand waving slightly in the bubbling blue water. The hand belonged to the Doctor. He had traveled with him for awhile along with Rose Tyler. His Rosie. Jack leaned forward and pulled out an old copy for the newspaper and let his eyes roam down to the name he never wanted to see in the _Dead or Missing_ division of the paper. _Rose Marion Tyler._

"Where are you Doc?" whispered Jack. He picked up the papers that Tosh had printed off for him to read over.

He picked up his brandy and took a sip and read over the papers. He slowly sat his glass down on the desk. The readings showed a tiny crack in space. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed the number to the TARDIS. He knew if the Doctor wouldn't come to him. He'd have to contact the Doctor.

{}

Martha sat in Rose's bedroom in front of the television. She watched the camera shake and Rose appeared on the screen.

"_Hi Martha, I hope things have gone well and the Doctor has placed everything into motion. I hope so even though it's hard to watch a brilliant man do that. Let me guess his human self is kind of geeky." _

Martha laughed and nodded her head. "Big time. He fell down the stairs! Why am I talking to a telly?"

"_Oh you're joking, he fell down the stairs!" said Rose and busted out into a fit of laughter. "It's sounds like something out of a twilight movie. So sorry. I can see him doing it." _

_Rose tucked her hair behind her ear. She shifted on the bed to get more comfortable. "Now, this story is about mine and my Doctor's first adventure. It was over Christmas and the store dummies came to life. A creature called the Living Plastic wanted Earth, well the Nesting Consceness wanted it. Because his world was distorted like so many others in the Time War. So it found Earth because of all the pollution in the air. Can you picture the Breast Implants popping out of boobs everywhere!" _

Martha couldn't help but bust out into of laughter at the thought of her sister's boobs popping out and bouncing away. She had told Trish they were a waste of money.

"_It's funny to think about, but at the time it wasn't, but it was interesting frightening and amazing adventure. Oh, that was just the beginning." _

Martha sat listening to Rose telling her about when the Doctor took her to see the end of the world to her visit to when her mother slapped the Doctor. Martha chuckled remembering when her mother had slapped him. But she knew that Jackie Tyler's slap was more forceful.

"Oh TARDIS that's not fair. I want to watch another one." whined Martha when she heard the door click open. "Oh ok. I'll go. But I'd rather watch these then clean that damned wooden floor again," and she left the bedroom.

The TARDIS smiled. She had done the right thing showing Martha the videos. She now understood why her Doctor wouldn't be with Martha Jones. She had saved a lot of heart ache.

Just before Martha opened the door a phone rang. She walked over to it and slowly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said Martha.

"_Doc it's Jack I hope you're up for a trip to Cardiff because I need you to come to the hub." _

"Sorry Jack this Martha Jones, and the Doctor isn't here. He's kind of, well, human at the moment. He doesn't know who you are or even me."

"_Human! What do you mean human? Shit this is more important then this tiny, tiny crack my men have found. Tell me what's happening?" _

Martha sat down in the captain's chair and told Jack she didn't know for how long. She sighed heavily when the TARDIS flashed her lights at the young woman. Martha told Jack she'd keep him updated and left the phone box. She turned and locked the door behind her, and made her way from the woods and back to the school.

{}

Jack stared at the phone that sat on the desk in front of him. The last of the Time Lords was human and hiding from Time Agents. It made him wonder if it was those that took two years of his memories from him. He shook his head about trying to go find them. He knew better now. The Doctor would get his memories back when it was safe for the last of the Time Lords to return. Then he could talk to the Doctor about the tiny crack they found. It wasn't drastic but something that the Doctor did need to know. It could be nothing but a twist in a time line. He could only wait and watch it.

{Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 44!

_Sorry for such a short chapter! _


	45. Chapter 45

{Human Nature Part II}

Joan sat in a comfortable chair and flipped through the pages until she found another story in the book before she had to return to John by supper. She stopped at story called, _"Torchwood One."_

_Torchwood was created by Queen Victoria and Rose and the Doctor had shown up in Scotland. They had all spent the night at Sir Robert's estate that was known as Torchwood. The Doctor had noticed how tense Rose had become only from one word. He wondered what made her so fearful of the name, but then she remembered she had been having nightmares for awhile. He shook it off. But he would keep an eye on her just in case._

_As the night progressed so did the danger that lurked in the dungeon. A werewolf had been cadged below the house. Rose had found herself tied to a stone wall by a large chain. She noticed all the other members of house had been placed and shackled. Rose stepped slightly forward. _

"_I know you're not from Earth. I have a friend that can help you. His name's the Doctor. He can take you from Earth and take you home." said Rose. _

"_I am home. You are the Big Bad Wolf. You've seen all of space and time. Oh, the knowledge of the last great TARDIS. You nor your Doctor can save me. The rein of the wolf will rise." said the man that was locked inside the cadge. _

_Rose turned to chain and told them all to get up and pull on the chain when she noticed that the man was slowly transforming in a werewolf. They tugged on the chain and pulled it from the wall. _

_Rose saw the Doctor enter the room. "Where the hell have you been?" _

"_Sorry I'm late I was enjoying a nice supper and very good story. It's about a werewolf that's around these parts." said the Doctor. _

"_Yes, yes that's fine and dandy Doctor but we have to get out of here." said Rose. _

_Then the Doctor saw the werewolf and his face lit up like it was Christmas. "Oh you are beautiful." _

"_Doctor!" yelled Rose, "Quit admiring the werewolf and let's get out of here." _

"_Oh yea, sorry about that." he said, and grabbed her hand, "Run!" and they ran from the dungeons followed by all the others. _

_{}_

_The Doctor quickly opened the library door and quickly closed it wondering why the wolf hadn't busted through the door. Then he looked around and found mistletoe embedded into the wood. He licked the wall and find it had been embedded into the walls. The Time Lord told them that werewolf believed it was deadly. _

"_What are we going to do?" asked Rose. _

_The Doctor grabbed several books from the shelves and tossed one to Rose, "Arm yourself." _

_She nodded and quickly flipped through the book but found nothing important. The Doctor smiled when he found something about a rock that had fallen to Earth, and it out to them about transforming a human into a werewolf. _

"_Oh, how brilliant was your dad." said the Doctor told Robert. "There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. What if there was a trap within the trap. What if this trap wasn't for you but for the wolf." _

_The Doctor told the queen after she showed him the large diamond. He smiled and they ran from the library and up the stairs to the room where the great endveror was located, and leered the wolf into the room. _

_Rose and the Doctor turned a heavy knob and a lined the telescope with the moon. The werewolf mashed through the door and the Doctor jumped and landed on the floor and shined the diamond onto the werewolf. He made the shine brighter after the wolf told him to make it brighter and he was gone. _

_Queen Victoria looked at her hand and the Doctor asked if it had bit her. She told him that it was nothing only a scratch. _

_{}_

_The Doctor and Rose kneeled down in front of the queen. Queen Victoria knighted the Doctor and Rose. She told them to leave her shores and to never return. They were shocked at what she told them. _

_The couple caught a lift with a man that was pulling a buggy and when they reached the TARDIS they got off and made their way to blue box. They laughed when the figured out that Victoria had been bitten by the werewolf resulting into the family's blood disease. _

_Meanwhile Queen Victoria stood next to widowed Mrs. Robert. :I suggested an situate to monitor these strange occurrences. I'll call it Torchwood. And if the Doctor show's himself Torchwood will be waiting."_

Joan closed the book and carried it with her. She left the her room when she ran into Martha in the stairwell.

"Madame that book."

"Oh don't worry. He's letting me read some of the stories." said Joan. "And I see why it's none your concern."

"I know it sounds a little silly, but Doctor Smith really must have that book. You see, he's a little lost without." said Martha.

"There only stories Martha, that's all they are. Stories." said Joan and she stepped passed the black woman.

She rested her hand on the nurse's arm. "You don't understand Miss Refern. Doctor Smith's wife gave him that journal. He needs it back. He told me to get it from you."

Joan raised a brow. "I'll return it to him, when I am done Martha. I suggest you remember you place here."

"Yes, ma'am." said Martha and she watched the nurse walk down the stairs. She groaned, "Great Rose was right again. A woman had gone and fallen in love with him."

{}

Martha entered the TARDIS and turned on the screen remembering he had made her recording to watch. She turned on the screen and sat down in the captain's chair. She saw the Doctor.

"_This working." said the Doctor. "Ok good. Martha before I change here is a list of instructions for when I'm human. One: Don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what human's a like. Two: Don't worry about the TARDIS. I'll but on the emergency power, so they don't detect it. Just let it hide away. Four. No wait minute three: Don't get involved in big historical events. Four: You, don't let me bandit you. Or don't let me forget my Rose and Lupus." _

Martha leaned forward and fast forwarded the tape knowing it would very long. She sat back again.

"_And twenty three: if anything goes wrong, if they find us, Martha then you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now, I've put on a persecution filter on it, so the human me won't think of anything of it. To him it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have to. Because once it's opened, the Family will be able to find me. It's all down to you, Martha. You're choice. Oh, and thank you Martha. And I know Rose would love you. You've turned into a great friend. And be careful." _

"Oh, I wish you'd come back." said Martha.

{}

"Thank you for letting me read it." said Joan holding out the blue journal. "They were very interesting stories."

John took the book from the nurse. He smiled, "You're welcome."

He opened the book and gently touched the strange writing on the first page. He had seen it before but didn't know were it came from. It was comforting in a way. He gently traced Rose's name.

"My wife gave me this book. She knew how much I loved to write." He chuckled slightly. He didn't truly know were that memory came from, but she had given him just like it for his birthday.

"Where is you wife?" asked Joan.

John looked up and his brown eyes showed every ounce of pain and sadness. "She's gone along with my son."

"Oh, I'm sorry. If I would have known I wouldn't have asked to read them." said Joan. "Your servant girl, Martha wanted to make sure you got it back."

He smiled, "Yes, Martha. She's very bright. Thank you for returning it to me." She nodded. "Nurse Redfern, I would like to invite to the village dance this evening as my guest."

"I'd love to." She said with a smile and walked way.

{}

John and Joan walked around the large open field. She wanted to get to know the man more. If she would admit to herself that she was starting to fall in love with Doctor John Smith. But she could tell that he held no such romantic feelings for her.

"You are an extraordinary drawer. Where did you learn?" asked Joan.

"Gallifrey."

"Is that in Scotland?"

"Yes."

"But you're not Irish."

He smiled at her. "My father was," and they continued to walk around the field.

Joan reached for his and clasped it into her own. John looked down at their joined hands. Something didn't seem right about the hand that was holding his. They didn't fit perfectly. He pulled his hand back from her grasp.

"I'm sorry Joan. If I mislead you about my feeling towards you, but I will not dishonor my wife. You are very sweet woman Nurse Redfern, but I can not be in a relationship with you," and he walked away from the woman.

Joan watched John walk away from her and back up to the school. She blinked back the tears that stung her eyes. She figured since the way he spoke about his wife that she saw dead. She sighed heavily and slowly made her way back to the school.

{}

Martha ran into Doctor Smith's bedroom where he sat talking with Joan, who had came to apoloigize for her action during their walk. He slowly rose from his chair. He could tell something was wrong.

"Martha what is it? What's wrong?" asked John.

"They've found us." she told him.

"What? Who's found us? You're not making any sense." said John.

Martha pulled out a watch from her apron and placed it in his hand. He looked down and saw a blue tie with gold swirling pattern on it. He slowly uncovered it and saw a watch.

"We have to get to the TARDIS. It's not safe here." said Martha.

"I've seen this before." whispered John. "It's something important, isn't it Martha?"

"It's your and Rose's-"

"Union Cloth." said John finishing the sentence.

"Please you have to come back to the TARDIS. You need to open the watch. You need your memories back Doctor!"

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think!

AN: I know I changed up the plot some and made it a little bit of my own. But I hoped you like it. 


	46. Chapter 46

{Blood Family }

The Doctor picked up the watch and looked at the swirled design on the watch. He nodded his head. "Very well Martha take me to this TARDIS."

She grabbed his hand and they ran from school followed by Joan. They reached the court yard when the family, "Time Agents," found them. Jenny grabbed Martha and held her at gun point. Baines grabbed Joan and pointed a gun at her.

"I trusted you!" yelled Martha, who had seen Jenny as friend. "You tricked me!"

"Have you been having fun playing human, Doctor?" asked Baines. "Did the young Nurse fall in love with you?" He looked over at Joan. "Oh sweet she did fall in love with you." Baines grabbed the watch from John's hand causing the union cloth to fall to grown.

John quickly picked up the cloth just as Baines opened the watch, and a golden light full of energy emerged from the watch. They all closed their eyes at the rightness of the light.

The voice inside the watch said, "Time Lord," and the energy entered John's body. He felt not just one heart beat but two and large gap of memories where returned to him.

"Did you miss me?" said the Doctor. He looked down, "What am I wearing? This just isn't me." He said pulling slightly at his clothes. He touched his hand that was slicked back slightly, "And what's with the hair. This is just all wrong. Martha how could you make me wear this, and in public! "Rose would flip if she saw me like this. No, no wait she'd laugh at the thought of it."

"Doctor, we have bigger problems then what are you wearing!" yelled Martha. "Oh, I'm tired of this," and she punched the girl in the gut and took her gun. She turned around and point it at the two. "Let the woman go. Or this maid will open fire."

The Doctor dug through his pockets. "Martha where's sonic screwdriver?" She stuck her hand in pocket and held it out for him to take. "Oh you're brilliant Martha Jones!"

He pressed the button and caused the gun malfunction. The Doctor grabbed Joan's hand, and they ran from couple.

She smiled, "I had help from Rose." said Martha.

The Doctor stopped, "What do you mean, how did Rose help you?"

"She left me tapes to watch just in cause you needed a memory buster or something."

"Oh, that's my Rose. Always looking out for me." said the Doctor and they took off in a run back to the school.

{}

The Doctor grabbed the warning bell and ranging it causing it to sound around the hall and throughout the school.

"What are you doing?" asked Martha.

"One man may not be able to fight the Family, but this school teaches us to stand together. Take arms! Take arms!"

The students and teachers ran down the stairs with guns in their hands. The Doctor didn't like the idea of the young having to fight against an enemy or a battle that wasn't there fight, but it was the only way to save everyone that was in danger.

The town's people, students and teachers made their way outside and bunkered down behind anything they could find to hide behind, and with one fire the battle began between the Blood Family.

{}

The sun slowly began to rise and the sound of gun fire and screams stopped. The Doctor bent down and laid his gun down in the mud. He looked around at all the dead. He sighed heavily. He hated when those died around him, but he knew their was no other way around it.

"That's it. It's over." said the Doctor looking over at the headmaster of the school. "I'm sorry for all you've lost." He turned around and saw Joan. "Joan," she stepped back slightly, "I'm sorry."

"You're name's not John Smith is it?" asked Joan.

"No, it's not. I'm known as the Doctor." He pulled out a journal, "I want you to have this."

She slowly took the book from the Time the Lord. She asked, "What are you?"

"I'm just a traveler. I know you've fallen in love with me Joan. I'm sorry but it can not be. I am a married man with a small boy. I need to carry on even if they're not with me. It's what she would have wanted." He leaned forward and kissed Joan on the cheek. "Goodbye Joan," and he and Martha walked away.

Joan watched the Doctor and Martha walk away leaving the school and the town and pick up the pieces of the war. She looked down at the journal and clutched it to her chest.

{}

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door and the couple stepped out and walked over to several headstones. A War Memorial. They stopped at each stone and showed those that had fallen their respects. They knew that they had left destruction in their wake this time, but it couldn't have been stopped.

The Doctor pulled Martha into a one arm hug, "They'll be remembered as long as we keep their memories alive."

{}

Hit the button and leave me shot out. Sorry about the short chapter.


	47. Chapter 47

{Bits In Between}

The Doctor turned to Martha and smiled. He flipped the twitch and were sent into the Time Vortex. He removed his tan coat and threw it over the railing. The Doctor kicked a nearby leaver and was thrown to the floor, and Martha was thrown back against the railing. The Doctor jumped up from the crate floor. He ran over to the screen and saw, "Torchwood Captain Jack Harkness."

"Hold on Martha, were going to see an old friend." said the Time Lord and turned a nearby shinny ball and put her into spin mode knowing Rose would have love it.

{}

"Jack is this a natural crack or is it something to worry about?" asked Tosh as they looked at the computer.

"I've tried to contact my Doctor, but he can't make it." said Jack. "I know-" he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw a hand floating in a jar of water begin to blink.

The Torchwood team stopped their work when there was whooshing, wheezing and an invisible wind appeared in the hub. And a 50's blue Police Public Call Box appeared out of nowhere.

Jack quickly ran over the time machine and knocked on the door. The door flew open and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. The captain pulled the man into a tight hug. He pulled back with a bright smile. He had been angry with the Time Lord for a long time leaving him on the space station, but it slowly vanished. He turned his immortality into something good by helping keep an eye on the active rift.

"It's good to have you back Doctor." said Jack. He turned to Martha. "Captain Jack Harkness." he said holding out his hand.

"Martha Jones." She said and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Martha Jones."

"Jack." said the Doctor firmly. "It's not the time. I need to know why the TARDIS brought us here to the hub. You know how I feel about well, Torchwood in general."

Jack wrapped his arm around the Doctor's shoulders. "I know, because of Rosie." He swallowed hard and nodded his head. "My team have found a crack. I don't know what type of crack. Here take a look." He said as Tosh pulled up the picture on her computer.

The Doctor quickly pulled out his glasses and slipped them on his face. He lean forward and read the results. Tosh moved from her seat and the Doctor sat down to get a better reading. He typed in several codes from NASA and brought the crack in closer.

"This can't be. This is impossible." said the Doctor. _'And being on a planet hovering below a black hole is impossible.'_ He remembered Rose telling him one time.

"What is it Doctor?" asked Martha.

"It's a crack in time and space." said the Doctor. "It can't be. I closed the breach." He slammed his hands down on the table causing Martha and Jack to jump. "Damned Torchwood." He jumped up from the seat and he began to the floor. "I lost everything. I lost Rose. I lost Lupus." He grabbed a nearby coffee mug and threw it across the room causing it to shatter on the crated floor. "Damned war at Canary Wharf!"

Jack slowly walked up the distraught man and pulled him into his arms. He looked at his team. "Go take a lunch break everyone." He turned to Martha. "Please go with them." She opened her mouth to protest but nodded her head and followed the Torchwood team out of the hub for an early lunch. "Come on Doc I'll pour us a drink." He only nodded in response.

Jack eased the Doctor onto the couch in his office. He waked over to his desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey from the small cabinet along with two glasses. He sat them down on top of the smooth surface and pour two glasses. Jack sat the bottle down and grabbed the glasses.

"Here. This might help." said the captain holding out the glass.

"Thanks Jack." said the Doctor quietly and took the glass of a half full brown liquid. He took a sip of it and let it burn slightly down his throat. "I'm sorry for my burst."

Jack sat down next to his friend with his own glass of whiskey. He took the Doctor's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The Time Lord pulled out the blue tie from his breast pocket and held it out to Jack. The Captain quietly took it from the Gallifreyan, and the Doctor told Jack about his marriage to Rose Tyler to their son, Lupus and the meaning of the union cloth. The Doctor took it from Jack and stuck it back inside pocket.

"I promise we'll find away to bring your family home Doc. You need Rosie in your life. I'll have my team look into this crack and make sure it isn't dangerous."

The Doctor downed the rest of his drink and sat the empty glass down on the nearby table. He rested his elbows on his knees and rested his forehead in his hands and closed his eyes and let several tears fall down his freckled cheeks.

Jack saw a truly broken man in front him. He knew that the Doctor hid it well, but he knew well enough to know when something was deeply eating him alive, and loosing Rose was killing him.

The Doctor lifted his head and said, "All right lets take closer look at the crack. I need to know were it's located and any information you've got."

Jack patted the Doctor on the back and they left Jack's office. They got to work to find out what the crack meant.

{}

Rose entered Torchwood office and sat down behind her desk, stacks of papers sat in front of her. She sighed heavily at all the work that laid before her. She had only been back at work for one month and paperwork was already piling up on her.

"Boss?" Rose looked up and saw it was Jake. "We found something you might want to see."

She got up and followed Jake down the hall. She grabbed her blonde hair from her shoulders and pulled it up in a low bun with a twist of the hair band. She tucked strains of long bangs behind her ear.

"What's going on Jake?" asked Rose as they stopped in front of a large telescope.

"You won't believe what we found Boss." said Jake.

"Look and see Rose." said Mickey, who was her second in command.

Rose leaned forward and looked through the lens. She pulled back, "Is that a crack?" She quickly looked again when Mickey nodded his head. She adjusted the vision and zoomed it in closer. "Is that a natural crack or is the breach opening again?"

"We don't know." said Mickey.

Rose pulled back. "I want you to keep an eye out for any form of alien life coming out of the crack and report to me immediately."

"Will do Boss." said the men at once, and they watched Rose leave for her office.

Mickey ran over to his computer and began working on his computer setting up a program to monitor the crack. Because they didn't need the breach opening again and have another war like they did at Canary Wharf.

Jake grabbed his I pad and began to write in the coronets to keep track of the movement of the crack. The men knew that monitoring the crack was going to be their job for next year at the most and theirs alone, because Rose trusted them with the job.

{}

"Nothing is coming in or out of the crack." Jack told the Doctor as they sat at the computer. "Tosh has been keeping a close eye on it."

The Doctor clicked the mouse and made the image zoom to examine it more. "It hasn't grown in size?"

"No, not what we can tell." said Jack.

The Time Lord sat back and removed his glasses and stuck them inside his pocket. He ran his fingers through his hair causing it to stick up even more. He wondered if Rose was seeing the same thing knowing his wife was working at Torchwood.

Martha walked up to the Doctor and touched his shoulder. He looked away from the screen to the young woman. He got up from the chair knowing it was time to go.

"Right. I've taken up enough of your time Jack." said the Doctor, and Jack stood up from his chair, "You'll keep me post."

"Will do Doc. And don't stay away for too long." said Jack and pulled him into a hug. "This might be a way to get Rose and Lupus back home." He whispered in his ear.

"I know. But I'm not getting my hopes up." said the Doctor and pulled back. "Well, come along Martha. We have much to see."

Martha said bye to the Torchwood team and followed the Doctor back into the TARDIS and it vanished from the Torchwood hub.

"So that's your Doctor you've been talking about?" said Gwen Cooper.

"Yes it is. We need to keep close eye on that crack," said Jack and he left for his office.

"What for?" asked Own Harper.

Jack stuck his head out of his office. "Because it's a crack that could damage all of space and time, or bring back a family that needs be back home," and he with drew his head back into his office.

"I can't stand it when he does that." said Gwen turning to her paperwork that was on her desk.

Tosh sat back and looked at the crack that was on her computer screen in thought. She wondered what family Jack was talking about. But she knew if she asked she wouldn't receive the answers, not yet anyway.

{}

Rose dropped her keys down on the table near the door along with her purse. She entered the kitchen and smiled at Lupus. He pulled himself up by the chair and smiled when he saw her. She quickly swooped the baby up into her arms and he laughed out in glee to see his mummy.

"We're you good for Granny Little Wolf?" asked Rose.

Lupus shook his head. "No. I-" he stopped trying to think of the next word. He smiled, "I hit Winnie on head."

Rose let out a small gasp, "Little Wolf why did we hit Winnie?"

"He took sock off foot." said Lupus winggling his small toes.

"Ah, he was playing sweetheart."

He shook his head. "No, not play, took sock. See." He pointed to Winnie who had his sock in his mouth.

"Winnie, you little sock stealer."

Winnie sat down on the kitchen floor wagging his tail waiting to play with the sock. Rose bent down and took the sock from the dog only to receive a bark from him. She sat Lupus down on top of the table and put his sock back on his small foot. She sat him back down on the floor.

"Winnie play with ball." said Lupus and grabbed the ball from the basket of toys and he threw it for Winnie to get it.

Rose walked farther into the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of tea. She kissed her mother on the cheek. She turned around and watched her son play with the dog. She wasn't surprised at his large vocabulary at an early age because of him being a Time Lord. She just took it as a good sign, and continued with his small studies in the evenings.

"He's just like his father." said Jackie.

"Yes. He is." said Rose and she took a sip of her tea and smiled at the young boy that sat in the kitchen floor playing with his dog.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the new chapter.

AN: I thought it was time to bring in the Torchwood team and move along the story. Donna will be in it soon. I promise.


	48. Chapter 48

{Until Next Time}

The Doctor and Martha stood in the TARDIS. The Time Lord's old childhood friend had been killed after trying to take over the world, leaving the Doctor truly alone in the universe.

Martha sighed heavily and pulled her friend into a tight hug. She knew thanks to Rose's videos during her stay in the TARDIS helped her and it let her help the Doctor in some small way. She knew without a doubt that she would have had fallen hard for the handsome Time Lord from Gallifrey.

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked the Doctor.

"Well, I'm going to finish my schooling and become a doctor. It seems they will need all the help they can get at the moment. I'll have all kind of patients." said Martha.

"Yes, and you'll make a fantastic doctor." he told her.

He looked around the TARDIS. He sighed heavily hoping he'd see Rose run down the stairs and pull Martha into a hug. He shook his head. It wasn't truly home without his wife and his son.

"Are you all right?" asked Martha. "Sorry that was stupid question. Of course you're not all right. Your old time friend tried to take over the world and killed thousands of people and he died in your arms."

The Doctor scratched behind his ear. "Yea, he was more of a trouble maker then I was in our youth," his brow frowned, "But he kept on saying that he could hear drumming inside his head." He shook his head again. "You go on to your family. They'll need you."

"Here," she threw her phone to the Doctor. "You keep that. I'm not having you disappear. If that thing rings you better come a running. Got it?"

"Got it." said the Doctor with a smile.

Martha pulled the man into a hug. "I hope you find Rose," and she pulled back, "and when you do. You better call me. I want to meet her and Lupus."

"If I find them. I'll call you first. Well not first. I'll call Jack first then you. Because I wouldn't hear the end of it from the captain or Rose. So, you'll defiantly be the second person I call. "

"You better mister. I'll see you around." said Martha and she left the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked at the closed doors. He sighed heavily and walked over to the console. He sat the phone down and lifted and nearby leaver, and the TARDIS vanished leaving destruction for the humans to clean up. He had saved the world again, but this time from a man that he thought was dead, his old childhood friend, known as the Master.

{}

Martha turned around and watched the Blue Police Public Call Box disappear. She knew she would see the Doctor again, but until that day she would receive her medical degree and become a doctor. She smiled knowing no matter how dangerous it got with the Doctor, facing the Judoom, fighting witches, daleks, weeping angels, hiding from Time Agents or even fighting an old friend of the Time Lord. She wouldn't trade that time with him for nothing in the world. The Doctor had shown her that she was fighter and to live each day to fullest no matter if your running from pigs in New York city.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the chapter.

AN: I'm sorry for it being so short. I hope it didn't sound rushed.


	49. Chapter 49

AN: I want to thank you all for following this story. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Here is Donna Noble! Yippee!

{Partners in Crime Part I}

The Doctor and Donna Noble walked along different streets and stopped at the same glass building. Donna entered through the front door and past the receptionist desk. While the Doctor sonic his way through the rear fire escape. He stuck his sonic screwdriver back inside his pocket.

"Health and safety." said Donna as she flashed her license quickly at the guard near at the lift.

{}

The Doctor made his way down the corridor of the basement. He flashed the psychic paper at the guard and said, "John Smith, Heath Safety," and continued on his way.

{}

Donna sat in front of a large screen watching and listening to a woman named Miss Foster tell them about a new diet pill called Adipose Pills. Miss Foster told them that was no need for dieting, exercising. The fat just walked away. Donna turned her head when she noticed that one reporter named, Penny began to ask a few too many questions, and that Miss Foster looked rather impatient.

{}

The Doctor stood in the projection room and he flashed the psychic paper and told him Health Department Film Department, and he turned his attention to the film. He watched it closely in hope to catch something that might lead to people loosing weight so quickly, and how Adipose Industries became a main chain for diet pills.

Once the film was over he left the projection room, quickly mingled in with the other reporters, missing the fiery redhead that went past him. They went their own ways to find a call center to find out much information they could about the company.

The Doctor sat down next to a woman name, Clare "Don't mind me Health and Safety." He watched the woman work answering calls. The woman turned in her chair looking at the man in front of her. She knew it wasn't everyday that a good looking man sat next to her watching her.

{}

Donna sat a few cubicles away from the Doctor with a man named Greg talking to person on the other end of the phone about the Adipose pills. She picked up the gold pendant and looked at it carefully, and the Doctor did the same in the other cubical.

"I just need to keep this for testing. I just need a list of your customers. Could you print it off?" said the Donna.

"I guess." said Greg.

"Where is the printer?" asked Donna.

"Just over there by the plant." he told the redhead, and Donna got up and looked over at the wall.

"Which plant? That plant?" she said motioning to the wall.

"Yea, that one."

"Lovely," said Donna and she sat down in her chair.

{}

"I'll just need a list of your customers." said the Doctor.

Clare smiled at the man. She quickly pulled up the list on her computer.

The Doctor stood up "That's the printer there?"

"By the plant yea."

"Brilliant." said the Doctor and he sat back down.

{}

Donna stood up, "Does it need a code? Because the last printer I used needed a code."

"No I can do it from here." said Greg and Donna sat back down.

{}

The Doctor stood up, "Does it have paper?"

"Yea Jimbo keeps it stock." Clare informed him and he sat back down.

Miss Foster walked into the room with two guards and told the workers that she wanted one hundred sales per-day. The Doctor stood up slightly his head poked just above the cubical. He thought that 100 boxes were a bit much for just making calls. He needed to find out what was going on at Adipose Industries. Miss Foster left the room with her guards not too far behind.

"Great if you could print that off me." said the Doctor.

{}

If you could print that off for me that would be lovely. Thanks. I'll see you." said Donna. She left the man and grabbed the copies from the printer.

{}

"That's great thanks." said the Doctor, stood up and sat back down in the chair. Clare handed him a piece of office paper. "What's this?"

"My telephone number." said Clare.

"What for?" he asked.

"Health and Safety. I'll be Health. You'll be Safety." said Clare.

"Right. Sorry I'm married." said the Doctor.

Clare smiled and ran her hand up his leg towards his crotch. "She won't know. I promise."

The Doctor balled up the paper and threw into the trash bin. "But I will and I will not betray her," and he left the woman and grabbed his copies just missing Donna.

{}

The Doctor ran down the street with tracker gizmo beeping in his hand. He stopped and hit it a couple of times. He let a sad smile cross his face.

'_What are you making?' asked Rose as they sat in TARDIS kitchen. _

_The Doctor stuck a wire into a tiny hole. "I'm making a tracking gizmo. It will help track any alien activity." _

_Rose smiled and got up from her chair and walked around until she was behind the Doctor's chair. He leaned back into the chair and Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked up at her. _

"_I love you Rose." _

_She smiled and leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. "Quite right too. Go on finish making your toy. I'm going to bed." _

_The Doctor squeezed her hand gently. "I'll be there in little bit. I just want to finish this first." _

Doctor was shaken from his memory when the van flew passed him and gizmo sounded off quickly. He ran after the van his tan coat flying behind him. He stopped running when he was unable to keep up with van. He sighed heavily. He'd have to go back to Adipose Industries.

{}

Wilfred Mott sat on the hill gazing up at the stars. He had been keeping his eye out on the crack he had found and also for the Doctor. He had only met the man once at the dinner. He could tell that the man very lonely. He hoped that he found something or someone to fill that loneness.

Wilfred grabbed his notebook and wrote down the small movement in the crack the best he could see. He hoped it wasn't something dangerous. He looked away from his telescope and smiled at his granddaughter Donna.

"Permission to board ship, sir?" said Donna.

"Aye, here's trouble." said Wilfred.

"I brought your thermos." She said holding it out to him.

Wilfred took it with a smile, and Donna pulled out a large blanket and threw onto the cool ground. She leaned back on her hands and looked up at the bright starry sky.

"What about that crack you found is it doing anything?" asked Donna.

"No, it's just there. I know if I tell anyone they'll lock me away in some loony bin." said Wilfred.

"Na, I believe you. I know someone that would believe you too." said Donna. "I just need to find him." She looked away from the stars and asked, "You haven't seen a blue box floating up there have you?"

"Is that slang for something?"

"No. I mean it. If you ever see a little blue box up there in the sky. You shout. Oh you just shout Gramps. Oh you shout." said Donna.

"I wish you would tell us what happened that barney Christmas. You just seem like you're drifting sweetheart."

"I'm drifting. I'm waiting."

"What for?"

"The right man." said Donna.

"Oh same old story, a man!"

Donna laughed. "No, I don't mean like that. I met him once, just once, and then I let him fly away."

"Well, there you go. Go and find him!"

"I've tried. He's nowhere."

"Oi, it's not like you to give up." Wilfred told his granddaughter.

"You're right. He's out there Gramps, and I'll find him. Even if I have wait 100 years. I'll find him."

Donna moved and looked into the telescope and closed one eye. She gazed at the crack that her grandfather had been keeping an eye out on for such a long time. She saw a small light show through the crack. It was quick but she caught it. She pulled back and leaned back on her hands.

"Oh, where are you at Doctor?" said Donna.

Wilfred turned his head, "What did you say?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"No what did you say?" he asked again.

"I said, "Where are you at Doctor?" why do you ask?"

"Did a name go with it, or was it "just" the Doctor?"

"You've meet the Doctor, Gramps? What did he look like?"

Wilfred sat back in thought. "Well, his hair was brown all sticky uppy. He wore a brown suit with blue pinstripes, sneakers and he wore an ankle length tan coat."

"Gramps that's him! That's the man I've been looking for! Where did you meet him?"

"Oh, months back. I met him at a dinner. He seemed like everything had been taken away from him at once. The poor man. He tried to hide it, but I could see it in his eyes."

"I know. He lost his wife Rose and his son, Lupus right after I met him. He told me something about them being trapped in a parallel world. This is one of the reasons I want to find him. I want to help get his family back."

"So you think this crack could be a good thing?"

Donna shrugged, "I have no clue, but keep it up, and we'll find the Doctor yet. You keep an eye in the stars. I'll look around any area that contains any alien activity, that's the only way I can keep an eye out of him."

"All right sweetheart. We'll find him." said Wilfred.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 49!

AN: I kept some of the actually episode and added in my own twist tell me what you think about Wilfred looking out for the Doctor too!


	50. Chapter 50

{Partners In Crime Part II}

The Doctor stood in the TARIDS examine the pendant that had gotten from Adipose Industries. "Oh, fascinating. Seem to be micro-flip digital stitch specifically for-" he said and looked around the control and noticed he was alone.

The Doctor slumped down into the captain's chair and removed his glasses. He slipped them inside his pocket and pulled out the union cloth he kept near his left heart. He gently traced Rose's name that was embedded in gold Gallifreyan letters.

"Rose." whispered the Doctor. "I'm coming for you. I promise. I just need to find a way. I'd never leave you." He gripped it hard in his hand and closed his eyes.

He propped his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands and his body shook with uncontrollable sobs. It had been the first time in a long time he had mourned over the lost of his wife and son. He lifted his head and took several deep breathes. He slowly stuck the union cloth inside his breast pocket. He ran his hands down his face and stood up from the chair. He knew crying wouldn't bring his family home or figuring out what was going on at Adipose Industries.

{}

Donna quickly exited the house her mother Sylvia not too far behind. The redhead unlocked the door.

"It's my turn with the car." Sylvia told her daughter. "What do you need it for?"

"A quick get away." Donna told her and speed away.

{}

The Doctor sat ducked under Miss Foster's office window on a window washer's lift, when saw Miss Foster enter the room with her guards and young woman. He dug through his pocket and pulled out his stethoscope he put the earpieces into his ears, and he pressed the round piece against the window.

"You can't do this. This is ridiculous." said Penny.

"I said sit there." said Miss Foster, and the guards tied her up to the chair.

"I'm phoning my editor."

"I said, sit there." said Miss Foster.

"Untie me. What type of country do you think this is?" asked Penny, who was struggling against the ropes.

"A beautifully fat country. And believe, I've traveled a long way to find a obesity on this scale."

"So come on Miss Foster, those pills. What are they?" asked Penny.

Meanwhile Donna quietly crept through the secretary's office until she reached Miss Foster's office. She pressed her ear against the door to listen in on the conversation.

"Well, you might as well have the scoop since you'll never see it printed. This is the spark of life." said Miss Foster holding up a tiny capsule.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" asked Penny.

"Officially the capsule is suppose to capture all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it currently attracts them. That part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanizes it to form a body."

"What do you mean a body?" asked Penny.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask about my name. I chose it well. Foster. As in foster mother," and she pulled out a small little fatty creature from her inside her dresser drawer.

"You're kidding me, what the hell is that?" asked the reporter.

The Doctor and Donna slowly lifted their heads from the hiding spots and looked into the window into the office. They both saw the fatty creature.

"Adipose. An adipose made out of living fat." said Miss Foster.

"But I don't understand." said Penny.

"From ordinary human people." said Miss Foster.

The Doctor turned his head and saw Donna standing across the room behind a door. "Donna?" He mouthed.

"Doctor? Doctor!" mouthed Donna surprised to the see the man she was looking for.

"But what? What? What?"

"Oh my god!"

"But how?" he mouthed to the redhead.

"It's me!" She mouth pointing to herself.

"Yes, I can see that." mouthed the Time Lord.

"Oh, this is brilliant."

"What the hell are you doing there?" he mouthed.

"I was looking for you." she motioned to her eyes then to him.

"What for?"

"I read on the internet. Weird. Crept along. Heard them talking. Hid. You." mouthed Donna trying to do hand motioned to help him understand what she was saying.

Then the couple realizes that Miss Foster noticed her and the Doctor.

"Are we interrupting you?" asked Miss Foster.

"Run!" mouthed the Doctor.

Miss Foster said, "Get her," and the Doctor zapped the door with his sonic screwdriver locking it for Donna to get away. "And him."

The Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver up and the cradle went back up to the roof. While Donna ran up the stairs.

{}

The Doctor and Donna ran into each other on the stairwell. He quickly pulled the redhead into a quick hug. She pulled back from the embrace.

"Oh my God. I don't believe it. You even got the same suit! Don't you ever change?"

"Yea, thanks, Donna. Not right now." said the Doctor, and he saw the guards a few stairs below them. "Just like old times!" He grabbed her hand, and they ran up the stairs to the roof.

He listened to Donna ramble on about her trying to find him. He had to admit it was brilliant on her part. It was the best way to find him.

The Doctor reached the cradle he had just left not to long ago. He quickly sonic it to control it. Donna got into it reclunctally. He told the redhead that only he could control it unless Miss Foster had a sonic device of her own which was highly unlikely. He sonic their way down away from the roof.

Miss Foster entered the roof after sonic the roof door open with own sonic pen. She stepped over to the edge of the roof and saw the couple getting away.

"Oh, I don't think so," and she sonic the wires to lower themselves faster.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver and stopped the cradle from plumping down to their deaths. He and Donna tried to smash their way into the building, but Foster had dead locked the building.

"Doctor the cable!" said Donna when she noticed it was burning and it broke sending her out of the cradle.

"Donna!" called the Doctor.

"Doctor!" she yelled holding onto the broken cable.

"Hold on!"

"I am!"

The Time Lord tried to unlock the window again but it didn't work. He pointed the screwdriver at Foster causing her to loose her sonic pen. He quickly caught it, surprising himself he hadn't missed it. He stuck the pen between his teeth and he climbed through another window.

"I'll only be a minute!" He called before he slipped through the window falling onto the floor. He stood up and straightened his jacket. "That could have been done better. Good thing Rose hadn't seen that. She'd never let me forget that one," and he ran to Foster's office.

{}

The Doctor ignored Penny worried about getting Donna to safety. He quickly unlocked the window with the sonic pen. He tried to grab her kicking feet.

"Get off!" yelled Donna.

"I've got you. I've got you. Quick kicking." said the Doctor, and he pulled the redhead inside the office.

"I was right. It's always like this with you, innit?" said Donna.

"Oh yes, and off we go!" said the Doctor and they ran out the door.

"Oi! What about me?" called Penny.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the wires. "Do yourself a favor and get out. Make up the article," and the Doctor ran from the office.

{}

Donna and the Doctor ran into Miss Foster and her guards in call centre. They stood in front of each other.

"Well, then. At last." said Miss Foster.

"Hello." said Donna.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor."

"And I'm Donna."

""Partners in crime. And off-worlders, by your sonic technology." said Foster.

"Oh, yes. I still have your sonic pen," and he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. "Nice. I like it. Sleek. It's kind of sleek."

Donna looked at it and said, "Oh, yes, defiantly sleek."

"Yea, and if you were to sign your real name, that would be?" asked the Doctor.

"Matron Cofelia of Five Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class." said Foster.

"A wet nurse." said the Doctor, "using humans a surrogates."

Miss Foster went on and told them about her being hired by the Adipose First family to breed a new generation because their planet was lost by politics.

"Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law." said the Doctor.

"Are you threatening me Doctor?" she asked him.

"I'm trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance, because if you don't call this off, I'm going to have to stop you."

"I hardly think you can stop bullets." said Miss Foster and the guards raised their guns at the couple.

"No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on. One minute, before dying. Do you know what would happen if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?" said the Doctor.

"No." said Matron.

"Nor me, let's find out." said the Doctor and held the pen and screwdriver against each other and it made a terrible screeching sound that made the windows bust and everyone but the Doctor cover their ears.

Donna pushed the Doctor, "Come on!" and they ran out of the call centre.

"I'm advancing the birth plan. We're going into premature labor," said Foster and they left for her office.

{}

The Doctor and Donna ran down the hall and stopped at the cupboard and he began to throw items out into the hall. He pulled open panel revealing the mainframe. He told her that he had been trying to hack into the computer all day, but with the sonic pen he could get into the mainframe. He yanked several wires and held them together and stunned the guards that had been chasing them.

"Now, she wired up the tower block why? What's it all for?" he asked.

"Inducer online." said the computer and the machine turned on glowing green.

The Doctor put on his glasses, and he looked at the machine.

"You look older." said Donna.

"Thanks."

"Still on your own?" asked the redhead.

"Yep, well, no. I had a friend name Martha. Martha Jones. Brilliant and I destroyed half her life. She's good. She's with her family."

"What about Rose?" asked Donna gently.

The Doctor looked away from the machine. He took in deep breath, "Still lost. I thought you were going to travel the world?" He turn back to the machine.

"Easier said then done. I must have been mad to turn down that offer."

"What offer?" asked the Doctor.

"To come with you." said Donna.

"Come with me?"

Donna smiled, "Oh, yes, please."

"Right." said the Doctor.

"Inducer active." said the computer.

"What's it doing now?" asked Donna.

"She's started the program." said the Doctor.

{}

"Mark the date Miss Carter. Happy birthday. One million birthdays." said Miss Foster to Penny, who had gotten recaptured. "Come to me children."

Meanwhile everywhere people's fat was shifting and forming into tiny bodies. The adipose left houses, restaurants, cars and made their way down the street. Sylvia sat at a restaurant with her friend Suzette's body shift and fat leaving her body.

{}

The Doctor told Donna that they were just loosing fat. He pulled out a capsule and pulled it apart and attached it to the machine to stop the fat from forming. Then Matron pushed up the program. He ran his fingers through his hair making it stick up even more. He told himself that they were going to die.

"What do you need Doctor?" asked Donna.

"I need another capsule. They're all going to die!" yelled the Doctor.

Donna pulled out a pendant from her pocket. He smiled and took the gold pendant from the redhead. He quickly attached it to the machine and shut it down.

Donna looked up when there was noise, and the Doctor told her it was spaceship, just then the machine turned on sending a message from the Adipose first family. They ran from the cupboard to the roof to help the Matron once they learned that she was in trouble and not planet Earth.

{}

The Doctor and Donna reached the roof just as the small children made out of fat was being lifted up into the nursery ship, and Foster was floating in the beam below the ship.

"What are you going to do, blow them up?" asked Donna looking at them.

"They're just children. They can't help were they come from." said the Doctor.

"Well, that makes a difference then last time. That Martha must have done you some good."

"Yea, she did. She turned out to be a good friend." said the Doctor.

"Good, I'm glad she helped you, but I know you need Rose." said Donna. "I'm waving at fat." She said waving her hand.

He looked over at Donna. "Yes, I do need Rose. I need Lupus too." He turned back to the Adipose, "Actually, the diet plan, it sort of works. There she is." said the Doctor as she stopped just at the roof. "Matron Cofelia listen to me."

The Doctor told her about the first family's instructions. They knew it was against the law to breed on Earth, and what the need to get rid of was their accomplice. Now that mom and dad had the kids they didn't need the nanny anymore, and beam turned off and the blonde headed woman fell from the sky.

Donna buried her face into the Doctor's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around the redhead. She pulled back and watched the spaceship fly away.

{}

The Doctor and Donna stepped out onto the street. He pulled out Foster's sonic pen and threw it away into the bin. And Penny walked up to the couple tied to the chair telling them that she'd report them for madness.

"You see some people just can't take it." said Donna.

"No." said the Doctor.

"And some people can. So, then TARDIS! Come on!" said Donna and took the Doctor's hand yanking him along behind her.

Donna and the Doctor walked through the alleyway. She noticed that the TARDIS was parked behind her blue car. She beamed telling him it was like destiny. She popped her trunk and began to pull out bags and boxes and throwing them into his arms telling him that saw ready for everything. He carried the bags with some difficulty to the TARDIS.

"Oh, I almost forgot I need to leave Mum the car keys." said Donna and quickly called her and told her that they would be in a bin around corner.

Donna walked up to a blonde woman, who wore TARIDS blue leather jacket. "Listen, there's a woman coming along, a tall woman called Sylvia, just tell her that bin there."

She turned around and faced Donna. She quietly pulled out a box from her small jacket. She removed diamond rose necklace from her neck.

"Tell him, Little Wolf loves his daddy." she said holding out the box.

Donna took the box from the woman. She opened her mouth to say who was it from, but Rose Tyler vanished from sight. She quickly ran back to the TARIDS with the box and necklace in her hands. She figured the Doctor would know what it meant.

The Doctor smiled when Donna ran through the TARDIS door. "So where off to then?" he asked.

"Oh, I know the perfect place." said Donna.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Two mile that way." said Donna motioning with her head. "Oh, can we land too."

Doctor smiled and ran around the console pulling leavers and pressing buttons. Donna looked down at the box in her hands. She could tell it was somewhat getting heavy. She wondered what was inside it.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 50!


	51. Chapter 51

{Bits In Between}

Wilfred sat on the hill starting to pack up his things when a whooshing, wheezing and a flashing light along with a blue phone box slowly began to appear in front of him. He put his hand over his hat and watched the door open revealing Donna followed by the Doctor.

"Donna, gal, you found him! You found the Doctor!" said Wilfred happily.

The Time Lord smiled, "Wilf! It's been ages, how have you been? How do you know Donna?"

"Doctor he's my granddad." said Donna.

"You're granddad. Well, well, Earth is small. It's good to see you, again," and he pulled the elderly man into a quick hug.

"Doctor before we left a blonde woman gave this to me." said Donna holding out a box with the necklace on top of it, and he took it from her. "She also told me to tell you, "Little Wolf loves his Daddy."

The Doctor's knees buckled from under him and he fell to the ground. "Rose." He gently lifted the necklace and held the diamond in his hand. "Renette gave this to her."

Donna sat down on her knees in front of the man, and Wilfred sat down in his chair after he pulled it closer to the couple. The Doctor slowly lifted the lid of the box with shaky hands and sat it down on the ground gently next to him. He picked up the letter written in Gallifreyan. He slowly opened the letter.

_Theta, _

_I know you find this impossible to believe, but I was only able to pass through dimensions only for a few minutes. My Torchwood team found a crack and it allowed me only to step threw just for a minute. I gave these to the woman I know will now travel with you. These are videos of our Little Wolf. I love you. _

_Forever loving, _

_Rose_

He closed his eyes and held the letter tight in his hands. He slowly opened his eyes and sat the letter down on top of the lid. He picked up one case. _First steps, First Birthday_.

The Doctor slowly stood up and walked over to the TARDIS and rested his head on the door. He closed his eyes and he let the tears fall down his face.

Donna looked way from the man and looked inside the box. She picked up one case and gasped at what it held. It held DVDs of their son. She passed it to her granddad. He took it and looked at it sadly. Then he looked over at the man that was trying his hardest not to fall apart in front of them.

Donna slowly walked over to the Doctor. She rested her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and she pulled him into her arms. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her neck. She gently rubbed his back as she felt several tears fall onto her soft skin.

"Donna, all I've missed during his life." whispered the Doctor his voice breaking. "My only child and I'm missing out."

She pulled back and cupped his face with her hands, "You listen to me Spaceman, we'll find them and we'll bring them home. I promise." She beamed, "And granddad's been keeping an eye on a crack he found awhile back."

Just then a phone from inside the TARDIS sounded, and the Doctor ran inside and quickly exited it with it on his ear. "Jack, what's going on with the activity of the fracture?"

"_Massive activity Doc. The readings went off the scale." _

"Donna saw Rose this evening Jack. My Rose."

"_This Donna chick saw Rosie!" _

The Doctor quickly pulled the phone away from his ear. He stuck his finger inside it and twisted it before placing it back over his ear. "No need to shout Jack. I don't think the Ood heard you from Earth."

"_Sorry Doc. You better get to the hub." _said Jack.

"Be there soon. See you Captain."

"_I'll be waiting to give you a kiss when I see you." _

"Jack now's not the time to flirt." said the Doctor. "I'll be there soon," and he hung up the phone.

"Doctor did you hear a word a said?" asked Donna.

"What, no sorry what did you say Donna?" asked the Doctor.

"I said that Granddad's been keeping an eye on a crack in the sky for a long time."

"Let me see." said the Time Lord, and quickly set the telescope back up. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver to advance the view of the dials. "What? What? But, oh." He zoomed it in closer. "There's a shimmer of light passing through it. Rose said that she stepped through the crack, right?" He said pulling back from the telescope.

Donna picked up the letter and saw it was written in swirls and circles. "I don't know it's written in funny writing."

"That's not funny writing. It's written Gallifreyan."

"In what?" asked Donna.

The Doctor the letter from the redhead. "Gallifreyan. I'm home planet." He gently ran his fingers over the writing. "Rose only wrote in Gallifreyan. Ever since," he swallowed hard, "ever since Gallifrey was lost. It burned along with my people. Dead before it's time." whispered the Doctor. He bent down and picked up the box and stuck the necklace inside it and put it inside his pocket. "There was a war, and we lost. My people against the Dalek race. For the sake of the universe all of creation I," he shook his head, "It doesn't matter they're gone. Everyone but me and Lupus. Oh, my Little Wolf." He turned his attention back to Wilfred, "Wilf I want you to continue to keep an eye on the crack for me. I sonic the scope to be more advance for you." He dug through his pocket and pulled out a scribble ball, "Oops, that's a scribble creature," and he stuffed it back inside his pocket, "Ha," he pulled out a pen and quickly jot down his phone number. "Call me if you see anything strange. I don't care how small."

Wilfred took the number. "Yes sir," and saluted the Doctor.

He shook his head, "Don't, don't salute."

"Right, off we go Donna." said the Doctor and he walked to the TARDIS and pushed open the door, "Wilf, thank you."

He nodded his head. He pulled his granddaughter a tight hug. "You go see those stars for your old granddad."

Donna pulled back and smiled. She ran to the TARDIS just as the light began to flash. She closed the door behind her. Wilfred smiled and watched the blue phone box vanish from sight.

{}

Jack Harkness stood outside waiting for the TARDIS appear. He smiled when he heard the most beautiful sound, the sound of the universe, the sound of the TARDIS. He felt wind blow through his hair and WWII coat blow around him. He saw the blue Public Police Box slowly appear with a flashing light over head. Jack stepped off the sidewalk and over to the full materialized phone booth. The door opened and the Doctor stepped out of it followed by Donna.

"Doc!" said Jack, he grabbed the Gallifreyan's face gently with both hands and kissed him hard on the lips. He pulled back, "It's been far too long."

The Doctor wiped his mouth off with his hand, and pulled Jack into a quick hug. He pulled back and said, "Donna this is-"

"Captain Jack Harkness." said Jack holding out his hand.

"Donna Noble." she said and took the handsome man's hand into her own.

"It's nice to meet you Donna Noble."

"Jack now not's the time. Show me the results of the fracture." said the Doctor.

He nodded his head and trio got onto the sidewalk and the stone shifted and slowly lowered downward below Cardiff. Donna looked at the hub as they slowly went farther down.

"Donna welcome to Torchwood." said Jack. "We help the Doctor mentor alien life forms on Earth. Cardiff seems to be a place that the aliens like to visit."

The Doctor stepped off the moving block. "It's because of damned Torchwood One that's why. It caused it draw so much attention to the area. Ah, Tosh my favorite computer nut, what's happening?" asked the Doctor walked over to the woman that sat her computer."

Tosh got up from her seat and the Time Lord pulled her into a tight hug. She motioned to the empty chair and the Doctor sat down in her chair. He scooted up to the desk and began typing in codes and results from the fracture activity, while Donna talked with Jack. It Jack's cause flirted with the redhead.

"Now let's see the spike happened twice, but there was about a three minute window. It held a slightly higher spike. Then after that the activity went off the scale. Rose must have walked back through the fracture." whispered the Doctor.

The Time Lord sat back in thought remembering what she had told him in the letter. Her Torchwood team had found a crack. He sat up quickly.

"The fracture's not just in this reality, but also in the parallel world. Rose said her Torchwood team found a crack. It's, it's a crack in time. A place in time that should have never touched. But caused the fracture?"

"We've had a lot of rift active Doctor." said Gwen. "More aliens are coming through the rift. I mean just three weeks ago we had people from 1950's show up here in Cardiff."

He quickly turned his chair around to face the woman. "What was it, a plane?"

"Yes." said Gwen.

"Now wonder Rose could step through. It's becoming bigger. We must be careful. I need check every place I can think of."

"You mean by visiting other times and places?" asked Donna

The Doctor smiled at the redhead. "Exactly!" He jumped up from the chair. "Jack keep me posted. Donna let's go!" He grabbed her hand.

"Good luck Doc!" called Jack just before the Time Lord vanished from sight.

"See you later Captain!" call the Time Lord and he vanished from sight.

Jack smiled and shook his head. He returned to his office and Tosh sat back down at her computer and began to work by keeping an eye on the rift and the fracture.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 51!


	52. Chapter 52

**AN: The chapter will hold some of the episode but be different. I hope you like the changes and flames will be ignored due to this notice. **

{The Fires Of Pompeii}

The TARDIS door opened and the Doctor and Donna stepped into the sunshine and in a street that were lined with vendors of various goods for sale. Donna smiled at it all. She had never seen anything like it, only in her dreams of travel.

"Ancient Rome! Well, not for them obviously. To all intents and purposes, right now, this is brand new Rome." said the Doctor happily.

"I'm here, in Rome. Donna Noble in Rome. This is just weird. Everyone here is dead." said Donna looking around at her surroundings.

The Doctor chuckled, "Well, don't tell them that. Come on let's try this way." He pulled Donna through the crowd. "The last time I was here. I was with Rose. I made a sculpture of her. Oh, I'll have to take you to see it."

"You made a statue of your wife?" said Donna.

Meanwhile unknown to the two friends they were being followed by a young girl with a white painted face and wore and a red coat with a hood that covered her head. She watched for a few minutes and ran down the street.

He smiled, "Oh, yes. My Rose beautiful as each rose petal." Just then the ground shook and the towns peoples held onto their times around the street.

"Wait a minute. One mountain with smoke. This would make this-"

"Pompeii. We're in Pompeii. And it's volcano day." said the Doctor, and they ran down the street heading back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor and Donna reached where the TARDIS had been parked, but the time machine was gone.

"You're kidding me. You're not telling the TARDIS is gone." said Donna.

"Okay." said the Doctor.

"Where is it then?" asked the redhead looking around for a large blue box.

"You told me not tell you." said the Doctor.

"Oi, don't get clever in Latin. I wonder how Rose put with you."

"Hold on." said the Doctor and ran over to a bender. "You happen to haven't seen a big blue box have you?"

"I sold it." answered the man.

"But it wasn't yours to sale. Who did you sale it to? Where as it gone?"

The sold holder said, "Old Caeccilus. Look if you want to argue, why don't you take it out with him? He's on Foss Street. Big villa. Can't miss it."

"Thanks," said the Doctor and left, quickly returned and asked, ""What'd he buy a big blue wooden box for?"

{}

"Modern art." said Caecilius happily as he watched the large blue box being place in the corner of his villa.

Caecilius wife, Metella stood back very unimpressed at the large box that she thought took up nothing but space. Caecilus that he had great taste in art, and wanted pieces of great value.

Evelina entered the room soon after her brother Ouintus who was lying with a glass of wine. She had been promised to the sisterhood because she had the gift of sight through vapors of the hot springs that steamed through the creates within the villa.

{}

The Doctor and Donna walked the streets for Foss Street. The redhead tried to convene the Time Lord that they needed to warn the towns' people about the volcano that would erupt that day. The Doctor told his newest companion that Mount Vesuvius erupt because it was fix point in time.

"Doctor we've got to save the people. You're the Doctor, you save people all the time." said Donna.

He shook his head, "Not this time. Pompeii is a fix point in history. What happens happens. There is no stopping it."

"Who says?"

"Says me." said the Doctor.

"Who left you in charge?" asked the redhead.

"Tardis, Time Lord, yea. Donna, my life isn't easy. I can see all of space and time. Something's can not be stopped. I'm sorry. The only thing we can do is find the TARDIS and hopefully find the crack. We need to know how far back it goes if I want to find Rose."

"Doctor can we at lest just save one person or one family. That's all I'm asking for." said Donna.

He stopped walking and kissed her brow, "One."

Donna smiled gently, "Thank you Doctor. Now, let's go." She grabbed his hand and they ran down the street to Foss Street.

{}

Donna and the Doctor found the TARDIS were the bender seller had told them. They introduced themselves as "Spartacus and Spartacus. They quickly corrected them that they were not married. The Doctor told Caecilius and his family that he needed to take the blue box with him. Donna suggested that the family should take a vacation because of the volcano that was about to erupt. The Time Lord informed Donna that they wouldn't know what a volcano was until the next day. But never the less Donna told them that they should get out while they had the chance.

Luicus Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the City Government entered the villa having an appointment with the family. Evelina entered the room drawing the Doctor's attention of her sickly appearance. But his attention quickly changed when he saw what looked like a circuit board. He walked over to it and quickly put on his glasses to get a better look at it. He knew it wasn't of human origin. Luicus in informed him that he saw it in a vision and created the design himself.

Evelina stepped forward after listening to the two men. She walked over to the Doctor. "You hold such sadness, Doctor."

"I'm sorry. My daughter has been consuming the vapors." said Metella.

"Oh, no, no, it's fine." said the Doctor.

"How do you know who I am?" asked the Doctor.

"Your real name is hidden, but only one knows your true name, the woman that burns bright as sun the Goddess of Time. The one you're searching so hard to find. The Bad Wolf and the Little Wolf. The crack in time."

"Yes, that's right." whispered the Doctor. "Can you help me? And I will help you and your family in return."

"Only men have the true gift of sight." said Luicus breaking the Doctor and Evelina from their conversation. The Doctor turned to the older man. "You are a child of Gallifrey. Your home was destroyed in fire."

The Doctor's head nearly did a whiplash when he heard, Gallifrey," leave the older man's mouth. Donna slowly walked over to her friend and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. She gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You are a daughter of London. Donna Noble." said Luicus. "You see only the men show true gift of sight. It is the gift of Pompeii."

"Oh, is that so you old geezer. Tell me if you know the future, what happens tomorrow?" asked Donna testing the old man.

"The Gods will bless us." said Luicus. "Through this." He motioned to the plate that was next to him, and he left the villa.

"Evelina," said the Doctor walking up to the young woman. "What do you know of this crack?"

"Doctor, maybe we should sit her down?" Donna suggested. "She can barely stand."

He nodded and helped her to the small seat. He sat down next to Evelina. He waited quietly for his answer.

"The crack is throughout the universe. You must find the right place to enter through to get your wolf and your little wolf. You were parted that never should have happened," and she fainted.

"We have to go find the crack and stop Luicus." whispered the Doctor in Donna's ear. She nodded her head and they quickly left the villa in search for the crack.

{}

The Doctor spun around looking at his surroundings. He had no clue were to begin. He smiled and dug through his pockets shoving a rubber chicken, large pencil, several bananas and scribble creature into Donna's arms. He stacked several maps on top of other items.

"Oi, Spaceman what else can be inside your pockets? What's next a large lolly pop?" said Donna.

The Time Lord beamed at the redhead and pulled out a large red and yellow lolly pop. "For you."

Donna rolled her eyes at the man in front of her. "You are such a kid."

"What's in the fun of growing up? That's not much fun. Well, besides being a dad! Ah, there it is!" He cried out in happiness when he pulled out a small telescope.

Donna smiled and dumped all things back inside his pockets. The Doctor stumbled slightly at the force of all the items being dumped in one pocket.

"What was that for?" asked the Doctor.

"Give that thing. I want to look!" said Donna and snatched it from the Gallifreyan.

"I wanted to look through it first. It's mine. " wined the Doctor.

"Stop being such a baby." said Donna as she placed the round piece over her right eye.

"I am not."

She moved over slightly and dug through his jacket pocket and pulled out the large lolly pop. "Here lick that and be happy."

The Doctor snatched it from the redhead and stuck it back into his pocket and began to look through the sky for the crack hoping they would find something to lead them at lest in the right direction.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think.


End file.
